


Город мёртвых звёзд

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Original Character(s), Romantic Angst, Survival, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: «Сколько можно тебя учить – не показывай ран.Тебя вывели в центре города на огромный такой экран.И все пялятся, как ты корчишься, как ты крошишься на пыльцу.Никогда не показывай боли. Эти спазмы тебе не к лицу.»
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 34
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я не нашла автора стиха, но если вы знаете его/её, напишите мне, пожалуйста

— Командующая Ким, — Дженни поворачивает голову к подошедшему Каю. От него пахнет кровью, запах металла въедается в кожу. И сознание. — Чистка закончена.

Чистка. Удобное название для убийств.

Дженни медленно переводит взгляд на старое здание впереди. Большое, железное. Холодное. Прямо как все в этом мире. Рано или поздно ко всему привыкаешь. Это неизбежно и, наверно, спасительно. Привыкаешь к тяжести оружия в руках, к боли. К крови. Её особенно много.

Кровь, кровь, кровь. Везде кровь. Как будто она неотъемлемый элемент жизни, словно вода или воздух. Возможно, так и есть.

— Сжечь, — чеканит Ким и разворачивается, чтобы отойти подальше. Кай кивает, стирает кровь со щеки и идёт выполнять приказ. В нос бьёт резкий запах бензина.

Дженни наблюдает, как языки пламени пожирают старые стены, и глубоко в душе радуется, что не слышно криков. Все мертвы, трупам всё равно. Значит, Дженни тоже. Девушка уже давно привыкла к такой жизни. Она сама её выбрала. Нельзя противиться своей личности, нужно смотреть правде в глаза. Можно врать всем, но только не себе. Дженни создана убивать и она давно приняла этот факт. Такие люди ведь тоже нужны. Особенно в их стране. Особенно в их мире, где люди давно разучились разговаривать. Им слова заменяли пули, крики и слёзы. Насилие.

Ким стоит до самого конца, наблюдая, как в очередной раз сгорает чья-то надежда. Чья-то жизнь. 

Дженни молча наблюдает, не в силах отвести взгляд, пока пепел оседает на её волосах. Она давно научилась не думать. Это действительно не так уж и сложно. Просто включаешь мозг, нажимаешь на курок, видя перед собой лишь картонную мишень, не человека. Закрываешь глаза, игнорируя, как медленно гаснет огонь в чужих зрачках. Со временем стены выстраиваются сами, убивать становится привычнее.

Отдавать приказы ещё легче. Руки не в крови, душа — немного. Дженни уже привыкла, Дженни давно всё равно.

Ходить по останками чего-то раньше действительно грандиозного было… странно. Чувство не новое, но каждый раз вызывающее волнение в душе. Это власть. Или жалость? Это жестоко, но мир, в целом, жесток. Здесь либо ты, либо тебя. Дженни очень хочет жить. Дженни продолжает уничтожать, чтобы не быть уничтоженной.

Задание выполнено, неугодные власти персоны устранены. Мертвы, все до одного. 

Ким кивает, окидает взглядом в последний раз сгоревшее дотла место, и оборачивается к исполнительной команде.

— Хорошая работа, ребята, — сухо говорит она, ей в ответ кивают так же сухо. У них давно нет места для радости победам. Это ведь и не победы даже. Они все проигравшие с самого начала.

В небольшом микроавтобусе стойкий запах крови и пота, Дженни откидывает голову и прикрывает глаза, металл холодит затылок. Ей хотелось сходить в душ, чтобы смыть чужие мольбы с кожи. Чужой страх, надежду, медленно переходящий в отчаяние.

Сходить в душ и выйти снова сильной Дженни Ким. Это словно каждодневный ритуал: убеждения самой себя, что всё в порядке. Может, если раз за разом повторять себе ложь, однажды она в неё поверит.

Девушка чувствует руку на бедре и открывает глаза.

— Ты в порядке? — негромко спрашивает Кай, и Дженни даже не пытается выдавить улыбку. Лишь кивает и опускает веки назад.

— Я всегда в порядке.

Её высаживают недалеко от её дома, небольшое серое здание, старое, и вовсе непрезентабельное. Дженни большего и не нужно, она не так часто бывает дома. 

Комнаты встречают оглушительной тишиной, но это не страшно, Дженни в полной тишине никогда не находится, крики убитых ею людей всегда звучат в голове уродливой какофонией. 

Девушка шагает к ванной, там на секунду задерживает взгляд на своём отражении. Смуглая, покрытая пылью и пеплом кожа, синяки под уставшими глазами, волосы, собранные в косу. Форма. На самом деле, Дженни и не помнила уже как она выглядит без неё. Она даже представить себя не может в платье. Мать бы не оценила. Наверное, она до сих пор осуждает дочь. Молча, но вполне очевидно.

Дженни мотает головой, пытаясь выбросить из головы лишние мысли и стягивает одежду. Горячий душ спасает всегда, он помогает расслабиться и Ким иногда кажется, что она готова простоять под обжигающими струями вечность. Дженни закрывает глаза и опирается лбом о стекло, позволяя сознанию убежать куда-то очень далеко.

Она внезапно слышит шум, и тело невольно напрягается. Девушка выключает воду, стирает капли с глаз и резко открывает дверь. Тут же расслабляется: ей в лицо прилетает широкая улыбка.

— Бэкхён, — парень протягивает ей полотенце и Дженни благодарно кивает. Она обматывает мокрое тело полотенцем и недовольно морщится, когда слышит звук включённого телевизора.

«…роиня Дженни Ким сегодня снова спас…» — девушка резким движением прекращает работу бесполезной коробки. Она терпеть не может то, что о ней рассказывают в новостях. Хотя бы потому, что большинство информации — наглая ложь.

— Как прошло задание? — интересуется Бэкхён, заваривая чай. Дженни выжимает влагу из волос и пожимает плечами. 

— Как я и думала, всё прошло отлично и без твоего участия.

Парень кивает, берёт две чашки, одну подавая Дженни. Та благодарит и делает небольшой глоток.

— Устала?

Устала? Устала. Жить, возможно.

Дженни мотает головой и сглатывает, чувствуя, как горячая жидкость обжигает горло. Сразу вспоминается горящее здание.

— Я лишь отдавала приказы. Даже не убила никого.

Это обычные их разговоры, у них мёртвые тела вместо грамот за заслуги. Такая их участь, такая их работа. Они слишком давно так живут, слишком глубоко погрязли в это болото, чтобы иметь шанс выбраться.

Браслет на руке девушки вдруг издаёт неприятный писк, она поднимает голову и они с Бэкхёном встречаются взглядами. Привычный звук, оповещающий о новой крови.

Дженни нажимает на небольшую кнопку, из динамика раздаётся механический голос:

«У вас одно новое сообщение: Здравствуй, Дженни, у тебя новый заказ. Вас ждут в Президентском доме через три часа, детали уже выслали вам на почту»

Бэкхен поражённо выдыхает. Президентский заказ. Не каждый день получаешь такие задания. Дженни хмурится. Что такого она может получить? В любом случае, отказ невозможен. 

Ким открывает письмо и, мрачно пробежав по нему взглядом, идёт собирать вещи.

...///...

Дженни выходит из машины и смотрит в серое небо, затянутое тяжёлыми облаками. Впереди — Президентский дом, а внутри её новое задание. Ким шагает вперёд, большая дверь открывается и из здания выходит мужчина в костюме. Взгляд Дженни мрачнеет. Если здесь Сухо — дело важное. Ким подходит совсем близко, на лице Чунмёна появляется улыбка.

— Ну привет, девочка с плакатов, — Дженни сжимает губы и пытается скрыть открытую неприязнь к прозвищу.

— Где пресса? — улыбка с лица мужчины исчезает.

— Прессы не будет.

Дженни — «девочка с плакатов», национальная героиня. Каждый её шаг освещается журналистами, её поступки должны вдохновлять людей.

Если прессы нет, значит дело секретное. Если дело секретное, значит впереди Дженни ждут одни проблемы.

Чунмён пропускает её внутрь, проходит следом. Тяжёлая дверь закрывается за их спинами с глухим стуком.

Дженни отчего то напрягается, всё происходящее заставляло её нервничать и сжимать кулаки, как никогда желая, чтобы автомат привычно лежал в ладонях. Но нельзя. В доме госпожи президентки даже ей нельзя носить оружие.

Стук каблуков о мраморный пол заменял пульс, Дженни делает глубокий вдох и понимает, что это страна лжи. Здесь все лгут всем: народ, что всё хорошо, что у них есть хоть что-то кроме страха и страданий; власть, что они такие же, как и простые люди. Не такие. По сравнению со старыми серыми домами, этот дворец с мрамором и золотом казался чем-то нереальным.

— Может заглянешь как-то к нам? — вдруг спрашивает Чунмён. Дженни, продолжая упрямо смотреть вперёд, отвечает:

— Не думаю, что мама захочет меня видеть, — мужчина становится серьёзнее.

— Ты не права. Она скучает.

Дженни пожимает плечами. Может и скучает. Это не мешает ей осуждать выбор дочери. Дженни всегда хотела воли, родители всегда хотели выгодный брак. Дженни сбежала, и взяла в руки оружие, родители отказались от неё и сделали вид, будто её никогда и не существовало.

Позор семьи.

Какой контраст с тем, что думают все вокруг.

У Дженни десятки имён, и ни одно из них не есть реальным. Правдивым.

Дженни помнит детство, помнит, как ей не нравилось всё, что происходило вокруг. Она была никем. Она была не Дженни, а дочкой семьи Ким. В ней видели лишь будущую жену, брак, с которой принесёт пользу. Все её заслуги приписывались её родителям и их деньгам. Дженни помнит недовольные лицо матери, когда она садилась за обеденный стол с новым синяком на лице. Она же леди, она не должна драться до сбитых костяшек. Сейчас это вызывало лёгкую улыбку. Сейчас Дженни Ким — одна из лучших.

В их семье было много денег, и они же не давали им жить свободно. Чунмён научился этим пользоваться, Дженни решила просто бороться. Пока брат читал книги, она дралась с Бэкхёном. А потом и вовсе решила начать жизнь с чистого листа. Сбежала, взяв с собой немного одежды и ни гроша. Годы изнурительных тренировок и попыток забыть прошлую себя. Больше никаких привилегий, в бою все равны. У всех одинаковые шансы умереть.

Дженни жива, и может гордиться этим.

Они останавливаются перед роскошной деревянной дверью, два охранника делают пару шагов к ним, один из них принимается обыскивать Ким. Девушка поднимает руки и встречается с братом взглядами. Они мастера скрывать эмоции, просто делают это по-разному. Чунмён — политик, Дженни — солдат. Они такие разные, но, в то же время, одинаковые.

— Всё чисто, проходите.

Дженни не страшно. Страх — это роскошь для неё. Что-то недопустимое, далёкое. Нереальное.

Поэтому, мурашки, что вдруг закололи спину Дженни, скидывает на сквозняк.

Первое, что видит девушка, — ярко красный костюм госпожи президентши. Он резал глаза словно лезвие, Дженни продолжала уверенно шагать вперёд. С каждым шагом она видела лицо женщины всё лучше, с каждым ладони потели сильнее.

— Приветствую, Дженни, — мягко звучит, но Дженни как никто слышит в голосе яд. Ким делает поклон. Госпожа президентша легко улыбается, и в глазах её проблескивает что-то нечеловеческое. Звериное.

Так вот какая она. Дженни часто видела эту женщину по телевизору, но никогда в живую. И вот, теперь, её и этого монстра в образе красавицы разделяли считанные метры.

Идеальная укладка, дорогой костюм. Бледная кожа, ухоженные руки. Руки чистые, но Дженни видит там много крови. Слишком много для одного человека.

— Приветствую, госпожа президентша. Для меня честь находиться здесь.

Женщина кивает.

— Дженни, у меня для тебя совершенно секретное задание, — говорит она, и отступает на шаг в сторону. — Тебе нужно будет доставить мою дочь в безопасное место.

Из-за её спины выходит девчушка. Худенькая и хрупкая, в лёгком светлом платье. С ромашками. Дженни вдруг чувствует себя на её фоне грубой и грязной. У девушки были большие тёмные глаза и алые губы, а ещё длинные волосы, перевязаны светлой лентой. 

Дженни ещё много всего предстоит пережить, но белоснежные ромашки на чужом платье она запомнит навсегда. Они врезаются в память словно что-то невероятно важное. Может быть, так и есть.

Дальше всё немного в тумане: Дженни слушает вовсе ненужные нотации, получает ещё более точные указания и напутствие от госпожи Лидии. Почему-то близкое её нахождение пробуждало животное желание отступить на пару шагов назад.

Её образ совершенно не соответствовал её указам, хотя, кому как не Дженни знать, что внешности доверять нельзя.

Госпожа президентша покидает залу, Чунмён крепко сжимает плечо сестры, и желает удачи таким напряжённым голосом, что Дженни начинает подозревать, что он знает больше её. 

Когда в помещении остались лишь она и дочь Лидии, атмосфера вдруг из официальной стала почти неловкой. 

Девушка подходит ближе и робко протягивает ладонь.

— Пранприя Лалиса, но можно просто Лиса.

Дженни протянутую руку просто игнорирует и, развернувшись к выходу, отвечает как можно холоднее:

— Дженни.

— Я знаю, — ответ заставляет Ким на секунду обернуться. — Я часто видела тебя по телевизору.

Дженни поджимает губы. По телевизору. По телевизору Дженни — героиня. По факту — просто убийца. Люди любят её, дети равняются. Дженни очень хотела бы это прекратить, но у неё нет такой власти. В этой стране вообще нет власти ни у кого, кроме госпожи президентши.

— Советую забыть всё, что ты там увидела и услышала. Это ложь.

Брови Лисы вздымаются вверх, но вопросов она не задаёт.

Дженни идёт быстрыми и широкими шагами, и Лисе приходится почти бежать за ней.

На улице — ветер и Бэкхён с её автоматом. Дженни кивает ему молча, и парень сразу понимает, что всё хорошо. Они давно уже научились общаться без слов.

Для этой операции у них один автобус и слишком много потенциальной опасности. Дженни оборачивается к Лисе, и в который раз думает, что её платье совершенно не подходит их путешествию.

— Слушай сюда, Пранприя, — девушка вздрагивает от резкого тона, но Дженни его не меняет. — Нас ждёт очень опасная поездочка. Моя задача доставить тебя живой и невредимой. Твоя — слушаться меня. Беспрекословно. Ясно?

Лиса кивает.

— Несмотря на статус твоей матери, я не буду обращаться с тобой как с принцессой. Это ясно?

— Да, — негромко выдыхает Лиса и отводит взгляд. Дженни не может её в этом винить.

— Полезай внутрь.

Первый час поездки проходит как-то скомкано. Бэкхён пытается как-то успокоить явно нервничающую Лису, Дженни внимательно изучает карты.

— Чанёль, — проговариывет Дженни в браслет на руке. — Можешь ехать быстрее? Хочу до заката выехать за черту города.

«Без проблем, босс» звучит из динамика, и Дженни довольно кивает.

Всё должно пойти по плану.

Ким решает немного успокоиться и отдохнуть. Она садится на сиденье и пристально смотрит на Лису.

— Ты знаешь, почему мать отправляет тебя подальше? — Лиса пожимает плечами.

— Она сказала, что повстанцы разбушевались. Есть риск атак.

Дженни вздыхает. Атаки были всегда. Другое дело, что о них не говорили. Другое дело, что госпожа президентша не предпринимала почти никаких действий. 

Дженни подозревала, что, возможно, теперь будет. Дочь подальше, чтобы не мешала, да и безопаснее. Теперь будет хаос. Теперь будет ответный удар.

Дженни задумывается о том, отправят ли её в бой.

Карты говорят, что они покинули город почти одновременно с видом за окном. И без того редкие дома заменили холодные поля. 

Дженни смотрит на часы, что-то обдумывая, когда тёмный экран телевизора вдруг зажигается красным. А дальше звучит инструкция, монотонным механическим голосом. Дженни прикрывает глаза. Она не слушает речь, со времён обучения знает их наизусть.

— Они объявили военное положение, — выдыхает Ким и Лиса бледееет.

Этого следовало ожидать. Госпожа президентша отправила дочь в безопасное место и закрыла границы города.

Госпожа президентша объявила войну повстанцам.


	2. Chapter 2

Дженни просыпается резко, по зову инстинктов, которые не раз спасали ей жизнь, и её тут же слепит свет из «кухни». Кухней это, конечно, нельзя назвать, скорее небольшой стол, на котором стояли элементарные нужные вещи, типа воды и чайника. 

Лиса замирает и свет от лампы создаёт на её лице причудливые тени. Девушка обхватывает себя руками, прикрывая грудь. На ней был топ и короткие шорты, но, видимо, для Пранприи Манобан и это было слишком.

— Я разбудила тебя? — робко спрашивает Лиса, и Дженни мотает головой. Технически нет, но задача Дженни защищать Лису от любой опасности, и это заставляло девушку быть в постоянном напряжении. 

Дженни бросает взгляд на Бэкхёна — тот мирно спал, мило посапывая. Вид такого спокойного друга её успокаивал. Казалось, что все проблемы не так уж и страшны, пока Бэкхён может спать вот так без забот. Возможно, она не должна так сильно полагаться на одного человека, но на Бэкхёна хотелось полагаться. Хотелось доверять свою жизнь, потому что можно быть точно уверенной — Бэкхён не предаст. Никогда и ни за что. 

Дженни поднимается на ноги, покрывало спадает на пол, оголяя кожу.

— Чаю? — Лиса благодарно кивает и садится на сиденье, поджимая ноги и обнимая их руками. Дженни неспешно ставит воду в чайнике, берёт две чашки и бросает туда немного чая. Садится напротив Лисы, опирается затылком в холодный металл. 

— Бессонница? — спокойно спрашивает Ким, и после кивка добавляет: — Нервничаешь?

Ну конечно же нервничает.

Девочка всю жизнь жила в роскоши и заботе, она даже об атаках не знала. Небось её вообще не выпускали на улицу. А сейчас она едет в тесном автобусе с двумя незнакомцами непонятно куда, в городе вообще объявили военное положение. Дженни вообще-то на её месте тоже бы нервничала. Это сейчас она привыкла, много дней спустя. Много годов. Сейчас оружие в руках — нечто неотъемлемое. Сейчас она даже не помнит как это, когда ничего не болит.

Лиса другая.

Дженни была такой раньше. «Раньше» это когда-то очень далеко в прошлом, настолько, что иногда это кажется сном, или даже прошлой жизнью. Дженни носила платья, учила уроки и получала наказания за нарушение этикета. Сейчас Дженни убивает людей, и вряд ли для этого есть правила воспитанности. 

Лиса напугана.

Это читается во взгляде и в том, как сильно она сжимает свои колени, оставляя красные отпечатки. Дженни не знает чего точно она боится: её, повстанцев или ситуации в целом. Спрашивать как-то не к месту.

— Я не знаю чего ожидать в будущем, — вдруг выдавливает Лиса, прожигая взглядом пол. Дженни хмыкает.

— Никто не знает.

Заботиться о будущем — пустая трата времени и сил. Всё равно всё идёт совсем не так, как ты планируешь. Дженни этот урок выучила давно, и страх немного поутих.

Они все умрут, разница лишь во времени. Вряд ли это нужно было говорить Лисе, это не очень то успокаивает обычного человека, поэтому, вместо этого, Дженни поднимается и заваривает чай.

Дженни — необычный человек. Дженни не боится смерти, она находит её… спасательной. Сам факт того, что, чтобы не случилось, это в любой момент может прекратить её успокаивать. Возможно, это неправильно, но мир в целом неправильный. Дженни просто придерживается того, что облегчает ей жизнь. Мысль о том, что жизнь не вечная, помогает ей просыпаться по утрам.

Девушка подаёт горячую дымящуюся чашку Лисе и подавляет вздох. Она не мастер успокаивать людей, намного лучше с этим справляется Бэкхён или Чунмён. Она же… холодная. Почти безразличная. Это неплохо, только не с её работой. Просто работать с Лисой ей будет сложнее, чем кому-либо.

Дженни делает глоток из кружки и жидкость обжигает горло. Лиса, словно очнувшись, отпивает следом.

— Ты говорила не верить тому, что о тебе говорят на экранах… что ты имела ввиду?

Дженни прикрывает глаза.

Дело не в том, что врали конкретно о ней. Политика целой страны построена на лжи и дезинформации. Расстреляли лагерь мирных повстанцев? Пресса освещает это как «борьба за спокойствие народа», а на убитых вешают все грехи мира. Повстанцы пытаются с этим бороться. Пытаются противостоять. Вот только они проигрывают по всем параметрам. Их меньше, у них меньше ресурсов. А ещё большинство людей настроены против них. Подобное происходит из-за Дженни в том числе. Это неправильно, но выхода нет. У Дженни недостаточно смелости, чтобы перейти на чужую сторону. Да и не позволят ей. Она же девочка с плакатов. Она же блядский символ. Вот только чего — непонятно.

— Я не героиня, Лиса, и тебе стоит это понять, — мрачно говорит Дженни. — Я, да и вся эта страна — не то, чем кажется. Вам всем навязали сладкую ложь.

— Так расскажи мне правду, — подаётся вперёд Лиса, и Дженни впервые замечает в чужих глазах какой-то огонь.

Правда её сломает. Дженни это понимает, а Лиса, кажется, нет.

Дженни отводит взгляд и как-то слишком тяжело вздыхает, будто старуха.

— Иди ещё поспи, Пранприя. 

Лиса, так и не дождавшись, пока Дженни снова посмотрит ей в глаза, оставляет недопитый чай на столе и поднимается на ноги, уходя прочь.

Дженни сидит на месте, не шевелясь.

Как много им предстоит узнать друг о друге?

Кажется, она приходит в себя только когда Бэкхён тормошит её за плечо, а в глаза бьют огненные лучи восходящего солнца. Дженни немного отодвигается в сторону, прижимаясь к стене и давая Бэкхёну сесть рядом.

— Как ты проснулся так рано?

Вообще-то Дженни знала ответ. Они с Бэком знакомы уже очень много лет, и Бён давно научился чувствовать девушку. Это звучит невероятно, но он действительно знает, что твориться у неё на душе. Когда она не спит, когда ранена. Для других это почти чудеса, Бэкхён называет это дружбой. Дженни считает, что они больше, чем друзья. Это даже не родство, с Чунмёном у неё далеко не такие отношения.

У них как будто одна душа на двоих.

Бэкхён вдруг сжимает её руку, и Дженни цепляется за его ладонь словно за спасательный круг.

— Всё будет хорошо.

Дженни кладёт ему голову на плечо.

— Ты сам то в это веришь?

— Пока ты рядом — да.

Дженни молчит. Бэкхён всегда был оптимистом. Даже когда она его нашла сидящим на пыльном асфальте, изголодалым до смерти.

Это был один из тех частых дней, в которые Дженни сбегала из дома. Ничто не сравнится с чувством, когда ты перелезаешь огромную серую стену и, весело хохоча, убегаешь под крики охранников. Потом было не так весело. 

Потом девочка бродила улицами и наблюдала бедность и голод. От этого на языке всегда появлялась странная горечь, а за богатых родителей становилось стыдно. Стыд этот был удушающим, словно морская волна, Дженни знает, Дженни несколько раз была на море. У людей, которых она видела, не было даже еды.

Бэкхён был поразительно ярким пятном в тёмном мире, что его окружал. Белые волосы были чистыми, словно облака в хорошую погоду, а кожа, несмотря на то, что он явно не голубых кровей, была бледной, словно окрашена мелом.

Дженни почему-то не проходит мимо него, и до сих пор не знает почему. Что-то заставляет её остановиться, потом опуститься на колени, игнорируя, как мелкие камешки колют кожу. Бэкхёну не хватает сил, чтобы повернуть лицо в другую сторону, так что он просто отводит взгляд.

Наверное, думает, что она будет издеваться. Богатые дети часто так делали. Дразнили, унижали. Дженни видела. Дженни бы так никогда не сделала.

— Как тебя зовут? — интересуется Дженни и мальчик хмурится. Облизывает сухие губы, выдыхает ответ так тихо, что Ким приходится поддаться вперёд, чтобы его расслышать.

— Бэкхён.

Дженни долго не думает, Дженни достаёт из кармана, украденную с обеда, немного закаменевшую булочку и протягивает её застывшему Бэкхёну.

У мальчика загораются глаза и Дженни с какой-то чистой радостью видит там жизнь. Бэкхён хватает хлеб грязной ладонью, впивается в него зубами и быстро-быстро поедает с громким чавканьем. У мамы бы подобное вызывало отвращение, но Дженни лишь широко улыбается и садится рядом с парнишкой, прямо на землю, не заботясь о пыли, что тут же пачкает лёгкое платье.

Они долго говорили, может даже целые часы. О всём. О Дженни, но больше о Бэкхёне. О том, что отец погиб зимой от холода, а мать —следом — от горя. О том, как он остался один в этом жестоком мире. О том, что не ел третий день. О том, что жизнь прекрасна.

— Как ты можешь так думать, после всего, что с тобой произошло? — интересуется Дженни и Бэк смешно пожимает плечами.

— Посмотри вокруг. Небо невероятное, солнце прекрасное. Леса, там, на окраине, города такие чудесные. И поля с другой стороны тоже. То, что происходит со мной, никак не портит красоту планеты.

У Дженни наворачиваются слёзы на глаза, поэтому она отворачивается и громко фыркает.

— Ты такой неисправимый оптимист! 

Мир далеко не так прекрасен. И он не становится лучше, если игнорировать ужасы, что творятся вокруг.

Светлые брови Бэкхёна сводятся почти в одну линию и на лбу залегает морщинка озабоченности. 

— Опти… кто?

Дженни зависает. Ну и как ей объяснить значение замудрённого слова, которое она выучила с братом на одном из уроков?

Девочка вздыхает и взмахивает рукой.

— Забудь, — она кусает губы, обдумывая внезапно пришедшую мысль, а потом вдруг выпаливает: — Бэкхён, пошли жить со мной!

Мальчик замирает. Широко улыбается. Кивает.

Дженни улыбается в ответ и тянет его домой.

Дома разъярённая мать, удивлённый отец и мягко улыбающаяся няня, что прячет Бэкхёна у себя в комнатушке, пока Дженни скандалит с родителями. Потом она радостно сообщает о победе, и Бэкхён бросается ей на шею, крепко обнимая. Они тайком бегут на кухню и Дженни с каким-то необъяснимым счастьем наблюдает, как голодный Бэкхён запихивает в себя еду.

Тогда началась их больше, чем просто дружба и Дженни благодарит богов за их встречу.

В ту ночь они засыпают в одной кровати.

— О чём задумалась? — вырывает её из мыслей Бэкхён. Дженни мотает головой и выпрямляется. Подносит запястье к губам. 

— Чанёль, если всё чисто, сделай остановку.

Убедившись, что вокруг и правда безопасно, они останавливают автобус. Дженни будит Лису и та радостно выбегает на воздух первая. Дженни её не винит, это они привыкли к спартанским условиям, тогда как Манобан выросла в достатке. И снова это платье с ромашками. Дженни даже не может понять, что так сильно задевает её в этом чёртовом платье. Может быть контраст с реальным миром. Может то, как сильно оно идёт Лисе. 

Дженни натягивает футболку, забирает у Бэкхёна часть еды и вылезает на улицу.

Там она, впервые за начало их путешествия, видит Чанёля: высокий и широкий, с оттопыренными ушами и немного растрёпанными тёмными волосами. 

Увидев Дженни, Пак широко улыбается.

— Привет, Джен.

Девушка кивает ему и спешит подальше от автобуса, чтобы поставить ящик с едой. Краем глаза она видит, как Чанель о чём-то шепчется с Бэкхёном, и на лице невольно появляется лёгкая улыбка. Следом её бросает в жар, Дженни резко поднимает голову и на секунду чувствует, как внутри что-то обрывается, когда она не видит Лису. Девушка подрывается на ноги. Пранприя спустилась немного ниже по склону и увлечённо наблюдала за бабочками. 

— Лиса! — злой окрик заставляет девушку вздрогнуть. — Не исчезай с чёртового поля зрения!

Пранприя быстро возвращается и извиняется. Дженни вздыхает и предлагает ей поесть.

— Это, конечно, не президентские завтраки, — пожимает плечами Дженни, доставая сыр и хлеб из ящика, Чанёль насмешливо фыркает, тут же получает обиженный взгляд от Лисы, — но, думаю, жить можно.

Бэкхён достаёт разные овощи и консервы, вяленое мясо и даже сладости. Сразу видно — госпожа президентша явно приложила руку к подготовке.

Завтракают они практически в полной тишине.

Закончив есть, они собирают продукты обратно в ящик. Чанёль, потянувшись, выдаёт:

— Вы как хотите, а я спать.

Скрутив свою куртку, он кладёт её под голову, и Дженни видит, как мгновенно он проваливается в сон. Бэкхён прикладывает указательный палец к губам, потом поднимается на ноги и стаскивает свою куртку, накрывает ею Чанёля на траве и поправляет парню упавшую на глаза чёлку. Дженни ловит понимающий взгляд Лисы.

Бэкхён тянет Лису подальше и они, словно дети малые, носятся по полю. Дженни слышит хохот и визги и на секунду позволяет себе расслабиться. Она опирается на локти и подставляет лицо лучам солнца, прикрыв глаза.

Всё должно пройти хорошо. Иначе и быть не может.

Наверное, проходит около часа, прежде чем Дженни наконец открывает глаза и потирает лицо ладонями. Нужно двигаться дальше. Она поднимается на ноги, шагает вперёд, высокая трава колет голые ноги. Лиса и Бэкхён лежат в траве, парень что-то с энтузиазмом рассказывает, Пранприя то и дело хихикает, продолжая плести венок из редких полевых цветов. Тень от тела Дженни, что падает на них, заставляет Бэкхёна замолчать.

— О чём болтаете? — интересуется Дженни. Бэкхён переглядывается с Лисой и хихикает. 

— Я рассказывал, как ты в детстве бегала от свиньи.

Дженни хмурится, складывая руки на груди, а Лиса хохочет во весь голос. Она поднимается на ноги и, улыбнувшись Ким в лицо, напяливает венок девушке на голову.

— Красавица! — восклицает Лиса.

Дженни чувствует себя немного глупо. Цветы ей не к лицу, наверно. Оно у неё суровое, в шрамах и отметинах. Такие, как она, не носят украшения.

Лиса носит. Лисе бы подошло. С этими мыслями Дженни стягивает венок с головы и почти небрежно кладёт его на волосы Манобан. Лиса распахивает глаза, следом вдруг краснеет.

Бэкхён, пробормотав что-то о Чанеле, незаметно исчезает.

Девушки остаются одни. Лиса неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, Дженни вздыхает, решая разрушить молчание.

— Нам пора ехать.

Лицо Пранприи становится серьёзнее, будто она вспоминает, что на самом деле происходит. Лиса кивает, шагает в сторону автобуса, Дженни следует за ней. Видя девушек, Бэкхён бьёт уже бодрого Чанёля по руке и они замолкают. 

Дженни неодобрительно качает головой. 

— Прекрати распускать обо мне слухи.

Бэкхён возмущённо вздергивает подбородок.

— Эй, история со свиньёй правда! — восклицает он, и Чанёль приподнимает брови. 

— Свиньёй? — Дженни закатывает глаза и даёт подзатыльник другу, что уже было хотел открыть рот.

— Поехали, а?

Они собирают вещи и залазят в автобус. Путь предстоит не близкий.


	3. Chapter 3

«…участились нападки так называемых повстанцев. Власти активно выступают против бунтующих», — спокойно, но чётко говорит диктор. — «Напоминаю, ранее госпожа президентша объявила военное положение в столице, тем самым показав, что она готова дать отпор нападающим. Суммарно уже было рассекречено и обезврежено три базы повстанцев. Но враги не сдаются. Давайте послушаем, что на этот счет скажет госпожа Лидия».

На экране появляется Лидия, серьёзна и сосредоточена, но достаточно спокойна и, как всегда, идеальна. Тёмно-синий костюм, профессиональная укладка, красивая поза и флаг за спиной — женщина немного приподнимает подбородок и начинает говорить:

«Я не позволю каким-то мятежникам разрушить жизнь моего народа. Система не настолько хрупкая, чтобы сломаться от их жалких попыток. Мы будем бороться! Никто не сдаётся, более того, мы нацелены на победу. Я выполняю свой долг, я отстаиваю нашу страну!»

Диктор кивает, начинает что-то говорить, уходя от темы и Бэкхён, вздыхая, выключает проектор. Почти ничего нового и вообще ничего конкретного. Впрочем, другого и не ожидалось. Кто же скажет им правду. Это не выгодно для верхушки общества.

— Что на счёт узнать реальные новости? — вдруг говорит Дженни и поднимается на ноги. Уголок её губ приподнимается в бесцветной усмешке, пока она роется в рюкзаке. Бэкхён застывает. На осознание ему хватает пары секунд, дальше глаза распахиваются, и он охает.

— Ты же не серьёзно… — выдыхает он.

— Я сама серьёзность, — фыркает Дженни и достаёт телефон. Телефон Чунмёна. У многих важных лиц есть доступ к секретной линии связи, где информация не поддавалась цензуре или вообще любому изменению. Там чистая правда, там то, что не покажут по телевизору. Там то, что им знать нельзя. Этот телефон — почти оружие. У Дженни такого нет, Дженни такой украла. Ей, в общем то, не стыдно. Никогда не будет лишним иметь информацию. Она так же опасна, как и нож. Тем более, информация такого рода.

Ким соединяет телефон с проектором и выводит изображение.

Тёмный экран сопровождается низкокачественной записью разговоров по рации. Все замирают и казалось даже не дышат, пытаясь разобрать слова за помехами.

«Мы проникли в здание».

«Сопротивление?»

«Пока никакого. Приказы?»

«Убить всех».

Дженни и Бэкхён переглядываются.

Тут же переключается видео, на экране полный хаос, безоружные люди убегают от солдат. Крики, дым, выстрелы. Дети. Там были дети. Невинные, безобидные подростки.

Дженни тяжело дышать. На груди словно тяжёлый камень. Они все слушают записи с раций, смотрят видео и читают переписки о безжалостных нападениях, разгромах. Вовсе не повстанцы начали эту битву. Власти не самым честным способом пытаются уничтожить не только противников, но и всех, кто как-либо выделяется из толпы с промытыми мозгами. Свобода слова? Невозможно. Только пуля в голову. Из них делают рабов, а любые попытки что-то изменить уничтожаются, под слоганом: «Защитим нашу страну!».

В салоне повисает напряжённое, мрачное молчание. Оно тяжёлым камнем давит на грудь, мешая дышать. Дженни хмурится, с опасением смотрит на Лису и почти с удивлением видит реакцию девушки. Не такую, какую она ожидала. Дженни была готова к слезам, ужасу на красивом лице. Но Лиса лишь бледнеет и сильно, до побеления кожи, сжимает в руках платье. В её глазах боль, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску. Может, чтобы не дрожали. Дженни понимает, что ей сложно. Наверное, сложно осознавать что всем этим ужасом руководит твоя мать. Следом в голову Ким приходит мысль о брате и она заметно мрачнеет. Чунмен тоже причастен. Возможно брат и отдавал приказы всех убить. Дженни не знала, но не могла быть уверенной, что он не. Потому что Чунмён — мог, потому что ни он, ни она — не ангелы. Разница лишь в том, что кто марает руки, а кто совесть.

Бэкхён потирает лицо руками. Тут даже слов не нужно. Все знали, что власти не такие идеальные, как на экранах, что везде есть тёмные стороны. Никто не ожидал, что настолько. Это бесчеловечно. Это жестоко.

Дженни встречается с Лисой взглядом и видит там дикое желание сбежать. Куда угодно, лишь бы сорваться с места и забыть обо всём. Вот только бежать некуда. Ни в данный момент, ни в целом. Они все в ловушке.

Внезапно хочется выпить, и Дженни, мысленно отругав себя за такие желания, достаёт мятный леденец. Не время раскисать. Она сверяется с картами — до пункта, где они сегодня сделают остановку, ещё несколько часов.

Дженни выясняет с Чанёлем детали поездки, хмурится, когда слышит, что к «отелю» им придётся идти пешком. Это плохо, очень плохо. Ей бы не хотелось светить лицом Лисы на улице. Задание секретное, делается всё возможное, чтобы повстанцы не узнали о месте нахождении девушки. Есть много людей, которым будет выгодно воспользоваться Пранприей. Что ж, им придётся испытать госпожу удачу.

Бэкхён поднимается, сообщает, что проверит оружие и Дженни благодарно кивает. Они с Лисой остаются наедине.

Дженни чуждо смущение, она слишком безэмоциональная для подобных чувств. Дженни практичная, она ценит мысли, но чувства кажутся ей чем-то… ненужным. Они делают тебя уязвимее, они мешают. Чувства отключают мозг, для Дженни подобное — непозволительная роскошь.

Дженни так часто называли холодной, что она даже не обращает внимания. Это уже просто факт.

Дженни не так остро чувствует эмоции, но она точно может понять их суть. Поэтому, понять, что тишина между ними именно неловкая, не составляет труда.

Лисе отчего то с ней дискомфортно. Это точно не из-за того, что они незнакомые люди, ведь с Бэкхёном девушка общалась легко. Дело именно в ней. Что-то в Дженни заставляло Лису бежать прочь, как только они остаются наедине. Ким не может понять что именно.

Наконец Пранприя перестаёт казаться каменной статуей. Она делает глубокий вдох и открывает рот:

— Война… она отберёт столько невинных жизней, — выдыхает девушка.

Уже отбирает.

— Смерти будут в любом случае. Важно то, какая цель будет достигнута жертвами, — спокойно отвечает Дженни.

Лиса вздёргивает подбородок.

— Те, кто умирают на фронте, всегда проигравшие! Им всё равно, кто выиграет, они этого не узнают.

Дженни сжимает челюсти. Молчит, потому что знает — то, что ей хочется высказать Лисе в лицо, может её задеть. Дженни не хочет ранить Лису.

Вместо этого, она делает глубокий вдох и негромко, но довольно холодно, говорит:

— Не забывай, кому ты это говоришь, Пранприя.

Она та, кто, возможно, будет убивать.

Она та, кто, возможно, умрёт до окончания войны.

Дженни поднимается и идёт помогать Бэкхёну.

Когда они заезжают в город, Дженни чувствует необъяснимую волну тревоги. Пока они ехали полями, их никто не видел. Сейчас же на них будет направлено десятки пар глаз, и кто знает кем будут их обладатели.

Дженни отправляет Бэкхёна ещё раз проверить готовность оружия и прочей техники, просит Чанёля просканировать окружение, и сама мысленно продумывает все возможные варианты развития событий. Дженни повторяет Лисе план, что можно делать и что нельзя, девушка кивает и, прежде чем Дженни успевает отойти, сжимает её футболку.

— Скажи, что всё будет в порядке, — шепчет Манобан и смотрит прямо Дженни в глаза. Та мягко берет чужую ладонь и разжимает цепкие пальцы.

— Обещаю.

Лиса кивает, и в момент, когда нужно выйти на улицу, выглядит даже уверенной.

Чанёль хмуро оглядывает тёмное небо.

— Нужно спешить, может начаться гроза.

Дженни кивает, и они начинают идти. Она держит автомат наготове, чтобы в любой момент выстрелить. Ким надеялась, что сегодня это не потребуется.

Дженни концентрировала внимание на окружении, чтобы вовремя заметить опасность, но иногда поглядывала на Лису. Так, на всякий случай.

У девушки на лице горечь и какая-то тяжесть, пока она смотрит на реальный мир. Грязь, бедность и голод — то, что Дженни видеть уже давно привыкла, а Лиса нет. Лиса сейчас проходит стадию осознания, что мир не закончился границей её дома. Это похоже на прыжок в ледяную воду. Дженни знает, Дженни через это проходила. Ты словно попадаешь в другую реальность и в сознании что-то ломается, рушится, словно подорванная высотка. Лисе тяжело, но она справится. Должна.

Дженни отвлекается всего на миг, и этого хватает, чтобы Лиса оказалась возле какого-то мужчины. Он грязный и тощий, и, возможно, опасный. Для Лисы все опасные. Мужчина, дрожа, протягивает руку к Лисе и она бросается к нему на помощь.

— Вам плохо?

Дженни вскидывает оружие мгновенно, делает пару шагов вперёд.

— Лиса, отойди назад! — орёт она, и Бэкхён, с не свойственной ему резкостью, хватает Манобан за руку, силой таща назад. Дженни направляет дуло винтовки прямо в лицо незнакомца и чеканит:

— Уходите, или я выстрелю, — мужчина принимается что-то говорить, но Ким поднимает оружие, и он испуганно отшатывается назад. — Уходите!

Она не может рисковать. Может это невинный человек, но что, если нет?

Бездомный исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется, Дженни, осмотревшись, опускает автомат, поворачивается к Лисе и взбешённо хватает её за плечи.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?!

Лицо у Лисы почти испуганное, но Дженни слишком злая, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Она говорила, она предупреждала.

— А что, если бы он тебя ранил? Может он грабитель? Да даже повстанец под прикрытием! Ты могла пострадать! Даже умереть! — всё кричит и кричит Дженни.

Она же повторяла несколько раз, что нельзя делать, так почему её не послушать?!

Могло показаться, что Дженни преувеличивает, но это не так. Лиса — желанный кусочек для каждого в этой стране. Она богатая, красивая. Она дочь президентши. У каждого прохожего есть мотив причинить ей вред. Дженни это прекрасно понимает, а вот Лиса нет.

Чанёль вдруг оттаскивает Дженни силой, и мрачно говорит:

— Всё, успокойся, я думаю, она поняла.

Дженни вдруг видит красные следы от своих пальцев на чужой коже и гнев мгновенно испаряется. Она даже чувствует прилив вины, но тряхнув головой мысленно напоминает самой себе, что не она подверглась опасности.

Дженни молча идёт вперёд, Бэкхён вздыхает, мягко подталкивает Лису в спину, и она спешит следом.

Остаток дороги проходит в неприятном молчании, Лиса шагала опустив голову, и не отходила больше ни на шаг.

Дом, в котором они проведут ночь, не особо отличался от других домов даже в столице. Дженни сильно стучит в большую дверь и через пару минут ей открывает мужчина.

— Привет, Чондэ, — хозяин дома расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Дженни!

Следующие полчаса проходят в шуме и готовке ужина.

— Я даже не думал тебя ждать, — сообщает Ким, нарезая лук. Дженни, не прекращая чистить картошку, пожимает плечами.

— Прости, обстоятельства сложились так, что я не могла тебя предупредить.

Мужчина задумчиво кивает.

— Понимаю.

Ким Чондэ — мужчина без жены и детей, зато обладатель большого дома. Часто он использует его как отель и пускает путников ночевать в одной из многочисленных комнат за небольшую плату. Солдатов же, особенно, если среди них есть Дженни, он принимает бесплатно.

Чондэ действительно хороший, и у него с Дженни завязались хорошие отношения, чем-то даже похожие на дружеские.

Дженни уважает Чондэ за умение молчать. Он точно не сдаст их в случае чего.

Ужин проходит в весёлой болтовне Чондэ и Бэкхёна, тогда как Дженни мрачно поедает содержание тарелки. Она не смотрит на Лису, отчего то ей кажется, что ничего хорошего в её взгляде она не увидит. Возможно обиду иди злость, может укор. Но всё же поговорить нужно. Иначе, конфликт может помешать им в очень важный момент, а Дженни этого не хотела.

Дженни приходит в комнату Лисы уже перед самым сном под видом проверки. Она хотела поговорить, но не знала, как начать этот проклятый разговор.

Лиса обижена. Это видно в каждом её жесте, в том, как она упрямо не смотрит на Дженни, гордо держит спину и расчёсывает волосы.

Дженни полное игнорирование не особо волнует, она опирается спиной на стену и, склав руки на груди, молча наблюдает за Манобан. Наконец-то та устаёт от молчания.

— Если ты пришла читать мне нотации — не стоит. Я прекрасно поняла тебя с первого раза.

Дженни фыркает.

— Ты ведёшь себя так, как будто я наругала тебя без причины. Но причина была, и ты должна это понимать.

Разговор катится совсем не туда куда нужно, вместо сглаживания конфликта, они занимаются его разжиганием.

Лиса резко оборачивается и выпаливает:

— Он просто нуждался в помощи! — Дженни чужие слова злят. Настолько сильно злят, что она срывается с места и смотрит Пранприе в глаза, пытаясь донести истину. Та вскакивает следом.

— Здесь каждый нуждается в помощи, и ты не можешь спасти всех! Понимаешь? Невозможно! — рычит Дженни. — Твоя помощь больше навредит, чем поможет!

— И ты выбираешь вообще никому не помогать? — повышает голос Лиса. — Ну и как? Легко тебе игнорировать страдания других?

Дженни сжимает челюсти. Лиса наигранно приподнимает брови.

— Ах, как я могла забыть! Конечно тебе легко, ты же бессердечная! У тебя есть оружие, и ты не стремишься помогать, тогда чем ты отличаешься от них?

Дженни дёргается словно от пощечины и замирает. А потом молча разворачивается и уходит прочь.

Лиса ошибается.

А вдруг нет?

Может это только в её собственном сознании она лучше остальных? А на деле такое же животное.

Дженни залетает в свою комнату и закрывает дверь. Прижимается спиной к дереву, и пытается разобраться в эмоциях, что волнами её захлестывали. Обидно ли ей? Наверное, да.

Она не ожидала услышать подобные слова от девчушки в платье с ромашками. Слова колкие, полные яда. Почти обжигающие. Оказывается, Лиса не такая уж и мягкая. Оказывается, что-то в ней есть от матери.

Дженни задумывается — стоит ли ей ожидать подобных сюрпризов в будущем, и бредёт в ванную.

Девушка стягивает одежду и задумчиво замирает напротив зеркала. Медленно проводит руками по телу, покрытому шрамами. Она не собирается притворяться, что хорошая. Но то, как её представляет Лиса, даже немного оскорбительно. Возможно, в глубине души Дженни боится, что слова девушки станут действительностью.

Дженни набирает полную ванну воды и ныряет в неё с головой, желая раствориться.

— У тебя есть оружие?! — удивлённо восклицает Бэкхён, и маленькая Дженни широко улыбается, с гордостью показывая пистолет. У неё есть оружие, и это уже повод для гордости. Родители, конечно, против подобных увлечений дочери, но когда это её останавливало? Она желала этого, а если наследница семьи Ким чего-то хотела — она это получала.

Дженни осматривает большой сад внутри стен их двора. Снаружи такой сад был бы невозможен. Девочка находит мишень, старая яблоня, и, прицелившись, стреляет. Бэкхён охает. Дженни не промахивается.

— Не боишься пораниться? — интересуется он, бережно принимая пистолет в свои руки. Дженни мотает головой.

— Не боюсь. Я всё контролирую, Бэкхён. В этом моя власть, моя свобода.

Мальчик пожимает плечами.

— Будь осторожна, ты можешь ранить других.

Дженни улыбается целится в новую мишень.

— Пусть другие осторожничают, раз не хотят быть ранеными.

Выстрел, выстрел, выстрел.

Дженни резко выныривает и понимает, что это не выстрелы, а всего лишь настойчивый стук в дверь. Девушка глубоко и тяжело дышит, вытирает воду с глаз и убирает волосы назад.

— Дженни! Дженни, всё нормально?

Лиса. Зачем она пришла?

Дженни вылазит из ванной и, обмотавшись полотенцем, открывает дверь.

Лиса тут же прекращает грызть ногти и резко поднимает взгляд на Дженни. На пару секунд повисает неловкое молчание, но Пранприя наконец выдыхает:

— Прости, что так грубо стучала, просто ты долго была там и не отвечала… — Дженни холодно приподнимает бровь, и девушка кусает губу. — Я пришла извиниться, я не должна была говорить такие вещи о тебе… ты совсем не такая-

— А если такая? — Лиса осекается. Молчит тяжело всего несколько мгновений, а потом уверенно отвечает:

— Я уверена, что нет.

Как она может быть уверенной в чём-то подобном? Они едва знакомы. Лиса не знает Дженни, а если бы знала — ненавидела бы. Дженни в этом уверенна. Они с Лисой так далеки даже от подобия дружбы. Просто они разные. И разница — пропасть.

Лиса не может быть уверенной, что Дженни хорошая, а если и так, Ким ей просто не верит.

Дженни вздыхает, и желает Лисе спокойной ночи.

Сама же уснуть не может до самого рассвета.


	4. Chapter 4

— Дженни! — вскрикивает Бэкхён, когда двери их комнаты распахиваются, и натягивает одеяло под самый подбородок. Лежащий рядом Чанёль громко хохочет, и зарывается пальцами в спутанные волосы покрасневшего парня. Дженни отводит взгляд и театрально удивляется.

— Я вам помешала?

— Ещё как, — ухмыляется Чанёль, — Вечно нас прерывают какие-то проблемы.

Дженни хмыкает, распахивает шторы, чтобы впустить свет в комнату, и складывает руки на груди. В дверном проёме появляется Лиса.

— Проблема — это я? — она переглядывается с Дженни, Бэкхён лепечет что-то о том, что это не так, и девушки развеселенно улыбаются.

Конечно же это не в Лисе проблема. С их работой редко остаётся время на хоть какую-то личную жизнь. Поэтому, все эти ворчания не серьёзны, хотя иногда такая жизнь всё же огорчает.

Дженни боится влюбляться. Боится, что однажды она полюбит так сильно, что это повлияет на неё. Любовь для таких, как она, приносит одни неприятности. И хотя она безумно рада видеть счастливого Бэкхёна, сама девушка так не хочет.

Дженни за секунду серьёзнеет и сообщает:

— Жду вас через полчаса внизу, нужно уезжать.

Кухня встречает их вкусными запахами и Чондэ с кухонной лопаткой в руках. Мужчина дарит им широкую улыбку.

— Садитесь, вам нужно хорошо поесть перед выездом!

Пока все уплетают блины, Дженни, пытаясь прогнать сонливость третьей чашкой кофе, рассказывает их дальнейший план. Всё кажется не таким уж и сложным: до конечной цели они должны добраться ещё до заката. Ещё немного, и Лиса будет в полной безопасности.

После завтрака Дженни ещё раз проверяет готовность и кивает. Пора.

На выходе все мнутся, не зная, как попрощаться с хозяином дома, что так хорошо их принял. Чанёль просто пожимает Чондэ ладонь, Бэкхён крепко обнимает, а Лиса, выпалив несколько слов благодарности, коротко чмокает мужчину в щеку. Все в комнате заливаются смехом, даже Дженни. Когда приходит её очередь прощаться, улыбка тут же спадает с её лица. Чондэ смотрит на неё долгим пронзительным взглядом, но молчит. Дженни думает, что именно она хочет сказать другу. Что-то наверняка важное, слова давят на язык и девушка кусает губу. Она хватает ладонь Чондэ и крепко её сжимает.

— Пообещай мне, — шепчет она, приблизив лицо и смотря прямо в чужие глаза. — Пообещай мне, что будешь осторожным, что не будешь делать глупостей.

Он не обещает. Не обещает, лишь целует Дженни в лоб и желает ей удачи. Девушка покидает дом с острым чувством тревоги.

Она боится, что Чондэ попадёт в опасность. Его некому защитить.

В этот раз Лиса не отходит от Дженни ни на шаг, пока они не садятся в автобус. Для Ким это маленькая победа.

— Ну что, ребята, последний рывок, — выдыхает Дженни, и они трогаются с места.

Несколько часов они едут спокойно, Дженни всё время изучает карты, Бэкхён что-то рассказывает Лисе, негромко, чтобы не мешать Ким. Всё шло хорошо, а потом автобус вдруг заносит, и Лиса едва не падает. Чанёль мрачно сообщает: серьёзная поломка.

— Насколько серьёзная? — уточняет Дженни, и парень пожимает плечами.

— Час или два.

Дженни это не нравится, но она кивает и предлагает выйти подышать. В этот раз Лиса не носится в высокой траве, она тоже выглядит обеспокоенной. Девушка теребит в руках тонкую ткань светло голубого платья и нервно ходит вперёд-назад-вперёд-назад. Дженни раздражённо вдыхает воздух.

— Лиса, не мельтеши.

Девушка резко останавливается, вздыхает и обхватывает себя руками.

— Прости, — она подходит к Дженни и опирается рядом на железную поверхность автобуса. — Знаешь, — внезапно подаёт голос она. — У меня такие сложные отношения с матерью.

Дженни поворачивает голову к Лисе, но та смотрит куда-то вдаль.

— Она всегда была слишком требовательна ко мне. Улыбаться больше, учиться усерднее. Я всегда была «не достаточно». Она называет меня… легкомысленной. безрассудной.

— А это так?

Лиса пожимает плечами.

— Я просто другая. Не такая, как она. Не думаю, что я создана быть лидером.

Дженни тоже смотрит вперёд и щурится от яркого солнца. Она не знает, что заставило Пранприю говорить настолько откровенно о своих переживаниях, но это… возможно, показательно. Возможно, между ними строится тонкий мостик доверия. Доверие — это важно. Без него выжить в команде — сложно. Если Лиса доверяет Дженни настолько личные детали её жизни, то доверит и саму жизнь.

Дженни, взвесив каждое слово, говорит:

— Ты хороший человек, сейчас это редкость.

Лиса фыркает.

— Брось, я не слепая. Ты считаешь это недостатком.

Дженни молчит. Потому что не может отрицать, что это не так.

И всё же спустя время она отвечает:

— Я считаю недостатком не доброту, а то безрассудство, с которым ты бросаешься его творить. Ты плохо понимаешь, что не всем нужна твоя помощь, и часто это может навредить тебе. С умом, — Дженни касается указательным пальцем виска Лисы и легонько постукивает по нему. — Даже добро нужно творить с умом.

Между ними повисает тишина. Дженни смотрит на яркое солнце, погрузившись в мысли. пока вдруг глаза не расширяются.

Слишком поздно. Она потеряла бдительность, она упустила момент.

— Ложись! — вопит она, и прижимает испуганную Лису к земле, накрывая её своим телом. Вовремя: дальше идёт череда пуль над их головами. Два байка, четыре человека. Четыре врага. Чанёль, закрывая Бэкхёна, резко открывает переднюю дверь, Дженни толкает Лису под автобус, чтобы перекатиться на другую сторону. Они тоже открывают дверь, Дженни толкает Лису на переднее сиденье и та в ужасе вжимается в сиденье. Транспорт бронированный, это защитит Лису. Задача Дженни устранить врагов, потому что от них самих пуленепробиваемое стекло уже не спасёт.

Дженни выглядывает из-за двери и палит из автомата, периодически прячась от ответных выстрелов. Чанёль с Бэкхёном действуют так же.

Минуты тянутся бесконечно долго, а Дженни всё отстреливается. Так они убивают двоих. Остаётся девушка и парень, Бэкхён оставляет Чанёля прикрывать его из укрытия, а сам бросается на парня. Дженни поворачивается к Лисе и рычит:

— Сиди здесь, — и бежит в атаку на девушку как раз в перерыве между стрельбой.

Дженни с разгона врезается в врага и валит её на землю. Вражеское оружие отлетает куда-то в сторону. Дженни седлает девушку, направляет пистолет в ей лицо, но та рычит, и успевает выломать запястье Дженни, прежде чем она успевает выстрелить. Пистолет отлетает вне зоны досягаемости и девушка со звериным оскалом цепляется ладонями в шею Дженни, начиная её душить. Дженни, задыхаясь, бьёт незнакомку по лицу, теряет бдительность всего на секунду, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы повтстанка прижала её к земле. Они катятся клубком по земле, никак не в силах решить — кто же сильнее. Мятежники не так плохи, если у них есть такие воины.

Девушки осыпают друг друга ударами, один из выпадов мятежницы попадает удачнее всех остальных: у Дженни перед глазами всё плывёт. Девушка этим пользуется. Она хватает Дженни за шею и давит, что есть силы. Ким чувствует, что воздух заканчивается. Жизнь ускальзывает. В голове вертится до боли безразлично «Вот так я умру?», и Дженни хочет, чтобы это быстрее закончилось. Всё же она не идеальна, нашёлся человек сильнее неё. За это она поплатился жизнью. И Лиса тоже.

Дженни бьёт девушку ногами и руками, но безуспешно. Она проигрывает. Она умирает.

Это конец.

— Дженни! — слышит Ким вскрик Лисы, а потом краем глаза видит её совсем рядом. С оружием в руках. Она держит пистолет неуклюже, ей совсем не идёт.

Лиса — не часть этого мира. Оружие — не для неё.

Дженни пытается крикнуть, что-то сказать, предупредить, но руки на горле не дают прохрипеть и слова. У Лисы нет шансов.

Повстанка успевает схватить оружие одновременно с тем, как Лиса нажимает на курок. Гремит сразу два выстрела, девушка падает на Дженни заливая её кровью. Мятежница не дышит. Дженни тоже вот-вот потеряет сознание из-за нехватки воздуха, но она упрямо поднимается, чувствуя, как сердце пропускает удар. Лиса смотрит на раненое плечо с откровенным ужасом, её лицо белое, как мел, а ноги подгибаются.

Дженни бросается к Лисе и успевает поймать её до того, как она успела упасть на землю.

— Лиса! Лиса, всё хорошо, ты меня слышишь? — к ним подбегает Бэкхён с кровоточащим порезомм на щеке, Дженни нервно кричит:

— Аптечку мне! — и поудобнее перехватив Лису, несёт её внутрь. Девушку на её руках трясёт, она пытается что-то сказать, но Дженни мотает головой. — Молчи, не трать силы.

Дженни осторожно опускает раненую на сиденье, потом смахивает всё лишнее с поверхности и помогает ей лечь. Бэкхён спешит ей на помощь. Лиса всхлипывает. Дженни хватает её лицо руками.

— Сейчас я сделаю тебе укол и станет легче. Хорошо? — Лиса судорожно кивает. Дженни разрывает рукав платья, осматривает рану и вздыхает от облегчения. Ничего серьёзного, всего лишь немного задело. Дженни промывает рану, делает укол обезболивающего и накладывает чистую повязку. Лиса немного прекращает трястись. Смерть обошла их стороной. Бэкхён, убедившись, что с Лисой всё в порядке, хватает аптечку и идёт к Чанёлю.

— Ты в порядке? — хрипит Дженни. Лиса кивает, но крепко хватает её за руку.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста. Останься.

Дженни кивает, целует Лису в лоб, конечно же, чтобы на всякий случай проверить температуру. Она садится и кладёт голову Лисы на колени. Гладит по волосам, медленно перебирает их. Молчит.

Девушка ловит взглядом своё отражение и видит, что совсем забыла о своих ранах. Кровь на лице засохла и стала неприятной коркой, следы от рук обрамляют шею противным синеватым кольцом.

Скоро двигатель начинает работать и они двигаются с места. Дженни немного успокаивается, чувствует, как сердце прекращает бешено стучать. Всё в порядке. Они живы.

Лиса спасла их жизни. Её — Дженни — жизнь.

— Дурочка, — вдруг выдыхает Ким. — Ты могла умереть.

Лиса молчит. Потом, коснувшись руки Дженни, отвечает:

— Ты тоже.

— Я воин! — отчаянно восклицает Дженни. В этом есть разница, огромная разница.

Они встречаются взглядами.

— А я хотела тебя спасти, — шепчет Лиса.

Ей просто повезло. Повезло, что она застала повстанку врасплох, повезло, что у неё не было оружия, повезло, что больше никто не мог выстрелить. Ей повезло, что она выстрелила на секунду раньше, чем девушка. Ей повезло, что та промахнулась.

Ей так чертовски повезло.

Дженни не может избавиться от видений перед глазами. А что, если бы Лисе не повезло?

Дженни видит, как пуля попадает в грудь, задевая важные органы, как кровь разливается по нежному голубому шёлку отвратительным пятном. Дженни видит, как Лиса падает на землю, перестаёт двигаться и дышать. Дженни видит, как Лиса умирает и её накрывает волной ужаса.

Но вот же — она рядом, живая, в порядке.

Дженни сильно зажмуривается. Она жива.

Почему её так сильно это беспокоит?

Дело не в задании. Не в том, чья это дочь.

Дело в том, что это Лиса. Добрая глупая Лиса в платье с ромашками. Она не должна умереть. Только не она.

Глупо, наверное. Дженни Лисе никогда не скажет как страшно ей осознавать, что они были настолько близки к смерти. Лиса была.

Пранприя засыпает прямо там, у неё на коленях и Дженни действительно боится пошевелиться. Она радуется, что здесь нет Бэкхёна, и ей можно побыть наедине с мыслями, пока Лиса утыкается ей носом в живот.

Лиса ради неё схватила оружие и выбежала из укрытия, рискуя жизнью.

Лиса ради неё впервые в жизни убила.

До самой девушки это доходит не сразу. Только спустя время она вдруг замирает, прерывая саму себя и хватает пальцами руку Ким.

— Дженни… — шепчет вдруг Лиса почти в шоковом состоянии. — Я ведь убила её… своими руками убила…

У неё набегают слёзы на глаза и, кажется, начинается паника. Дженни теряется. Для неё то, что врагов нужно убивать — факт. Лиса же впервые в жизни держала оружие.

Дженни мягко касается руки девушки.

— Лиса, ты всё правильно сделала. Иначе я бы погибла. Мы бы погибли. Всё в порядке.

Слова бесполезны. Или может Дженни просто не может найти правильные. Лиса выглядит… разбитой. А ещё на грани истерики. Дженни это пугает. Пугает, потому что она не знает как помочь человеку в таком состоянии. Так, что она просто подаётся вперёд и прижимает Лису к себе. Осторожно, стараясь не зацепить раненое плечо, она обнимает девушку и шепчет какой-то несвязный бред ей на ухо. Пранприя обвивает руками талию Дженни и прячет лицо в чужой груди, тихо всхлипывая. Казалось, они сидели так вечно. Но со временем Лиса прекращает плакать. Ещё немного времени спустя, девушка неловко отстраняется. Она всё ещё выглядит опустошённой, но собранной.

— Я в порядке, — хрипит она. Дженни кивает, но ладонь Лисы не отпускает.

Ей нужна поддержка, и это всё, что Дженни может сделать.

Они просто сидят в полной тишине, и им ничего не нужно говорить, чтобы понимать друг друга. Бой сближает. Опасность сближает. Смерть сближает. Дженни чувствует, как пропасть между ними вдруг исчезла, и теперь они так же близки, как их переплетенные пальцы. Они спасли друг другу жизни, и это связано их крепкими узами.

Резкий голос Чанёля из браслета Дженни заставляет их вздрогнуть.

«Босс, мы приехали!»

Дженни встречается взглядом с Лисой, и они одновременно выглядывает в окно, чтобы увидеть как автобус заезжает в огромные ворота, а впереди — большой особняк. Лиса начинает облегчённо смеяться и, кажется, на её глазах снова блестят слёзы. Она в порыве счастья бросается на Дженни, и они валятся на сиденья.

— Мы сделали это, — шепчет Пранприя и Дженни, сглотнув, кивает.

Да, они сделали это. Они живы.

Девушки вылезают наружу и Дженни видит Бэкхёна с пластырем там, где раньше была рана на щеке.

— Чанёль в порядке? — вырывается у Ким. Из автобуса вылезает Пак.

— В порядке.

Возле входа в особняк их ожидает мужчина в костюме. Лиса замечает его и охает.

— Исин… — так называемый Исин растягивает губы в лёгкой, отчего то противной Дженни, улыбочке.

— Добро пожаловать, госпожа Манобан. Рад, что вы в порядке, — он протягивает руку к Лисе и мягко тянет на себя. Дженни внезапно становится тревожно от того, что Лису уводят далеко от неё. Она хватает девушку за руку, не давая ей сдвинуться с места.

— Куда это вы её ведёте? — мрачно интересуется Дженни, и Чанёль едва уловимым движением передвигается руку на пояс, туда, где висит пистолет.

Исин бросает на неё холодный взгляд.

— А это уже не ваше дело, Дженни. Отдыхайте.

И они уходят.

Дженни встречается взглядом с Бэкхёном и тот пожимает плечами. Похоже действительно, что им остаётся делать это отдыхать.

Особняк роскошный, как и всё, наверное, у подобных людей. Везде мрамор и золото, Дженни поджимает губы, глядя на такую пустую трату денег.

Служанка помогает им найти свои комнаты, и Дженни блаженно растягивается на мягкой кровати, даже не сняв одежды.

Что ей делать дальше? Задание выполнено, но границы столицы закрыты.

Прежде всего Дженни решает принять душ. Она стаскивает грязную, пропитанную потом и кровью одежду и забрасывает её в стиралку. Сама же, осмотрев в зеркале синяки на теле, вздыхает и полезает в ванну. Ванна большая, явно дорогая, не такая, как у неё дома.

Девушка позволяет себе выкинуть из головы все мысли и заботы, и насладиться вполне заслуженными удобствами.

Она думает о Лисе. Слишком много, в последнее время, но по-другому не получается.

Перед глазами стоит дрожащая девушка, впервые убившая человека. Ей тяжело, Дженни это приносит почти физически ощутимый дискомфорт. Она хочет вернуть беззаботную Лису. Она хочет видеть улыбку, а не слёзы на щеках.

Дженни опускает веки и расслабляется.

Через полчаса она вылазит из уже прохладной воды и переодевается в чистую одежду. Вовремя: на браслет приходит уведомление о звонке, Дженни принимает его и прямо перед ней появляется голограмма брата. Он выглядит словно реальный человек, и Дженни поджимает губы. Как человеку, который доверяет жизнь своим глазам и ушам, ей не нравится, что существует подобная обманка.

— Рад, что ты жива, — произносит Чунмён и Дженни пожимает плечами. Она же профессионал. Хотя сегодня она действительно была на волоске от смерти.

— Плату тебе отдаст Исин, в связи с происходящим, ты останешься в этом месте на неопределённое время. Отдыхай.

Дженни хмурится и подходит ближе, заглядывая в глаза брата.

— Чунмён, что происходит?

Мужчина молчит несколько мгновений.

— У тебя же мой телефон, ты должна знать.

Внутри на секунду всё холодеет. Он знает.

Дженни, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, парирует:

— Наблюдать те ужасы, что вы творите, никак не объясняет их причины. Я хочу услышать их от тебя.

С губ едва не слетает «пожалуйста».

Дженни отчаянно хочет услышать объяснение от Чунмёна.

Дженни отчаянно хочет услышать, что брат не причастен к происходящему.

Она хочет в это верить словно наивный ребёнок, но она не такая. Она реалистка, она понимает, что как раз Чунмён причастен ко всему. Она сама к этому причастна.

Поэтому, ответ даже не удивляет и почти не расстраивает.

— Прости, пока что я не могу тебе ничего сказать.

Изображение исчезает, Дженни хватает вазу на столе и взбешённо бросает её в стену. Та разбивается на осколки. Мир вокруг Дженни, кажется, тоже.


	5. Chapter 5

Лиса чувствует, что задыхается. Она больше так не может. Кажется ещё чуть-чуть, и она сойдёт с ума.

Девушка видит всё снова и снова. И чувствует тоже. Она переживает произошедшее раз за разом. Ужас, сопровождаемый выстрелами. Дженни, что едва дышит.

Смерть близко, она дышит в затылок леденящим дыханием. На размышления времени просто нет.

Лиса не думает, Лиса хватает пистолет, даже если она не знает, как им пользоваться. Нужно помочь. Нужно спасти.

Девушка выскакивает наружу и дрожащими руками направляет оружие на мятежницу.

Ей страшно. Ей до тошноты страшно.

Пранприя не знает правильно ли поступает, но ясно одно: либо она стреляет, либо они все умрут.

Лиса находит пальцем курок, но нажать его выше её сил.

Она не убийца.

Но ещё чуть-чуть, и они будут мертвы. Дженни тоже.

Лиса заставляет себя не думать, и нажимает на курок. Выстрел оглушает. Она словно под водой или в полном вакууме. Всё кажется таким нереальным, таким далёким. Даже кровь, что течёт из чужой раны. Всё это кажется игрушечным, фальшивым. Вот только это реальность.

Лиса в ужасе наблюдает, как у девушки напротив угасают глаза.

Она запомнит навсегда этот миг, когда смерть побеждает, и вместо живого человека остаётся лишь пустая оболочка. Такое невозможно забыть, невозможно стереть с памяти и сердца. Лиса чувствует себя грязной.

Кровь, кровь, много крови. Она вытекает из раны, покрывает девушку и Дженни.

Лиса роняет пистолет и опускает взгляд на свои руки.

Они тоже в крови. В нос бьёт запах металла, и Пранприя начинает задыхаться.

Она убила человека. Она убийца.

Лиса просыпается от собственного крика. Истошного, полного ужаса и истерии. Она садится на мокрой от пота постели и учащённо дышит. Это сон. Всего лишь сон. В котором она видела то, что произошло с ней вчера.

Дверь распахивается и в комнату врывается Дженни. Лиса видит на её лице страх, и это заставляет замереть.

Дженни не боялась, когда её душили, но крик Лисы заставил взволнованно мчаться ночными коридорами.

Лиса чувствует, как дрожат руки и крепко сцепливает пальцы, пытаясь это скрыть. Она не слабая. Не должна такой выглядеть.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Дженни, и Лиса понимает, что не в силах ответить. Горло будто сжали когти удушливой паники, и Пранприя чувствует, как по лицу текут горячие слёзы.

Дженни всё понимает без слов. Она прикрывает дверь и садится на кровать рядом с Лисой. Осторожно берёт чужое лицо в ладони и тихо, но уверенно говорит:

— Я рядом. Ты в безопасности.

И Лиса верит. Правда верит, но это не помогает прекратить трястись. Дженни может защитить её от других, но кто защитит Лису от самой себя? Кто защитит её от собственного сознания? От кошмаров, мыслей, вины?

Они лежат долго, крепко обнявшись и не говоря ни слова, пока по щекам Лисы беззвучно скатываются солёные ручейки. Но рядом с Дженни ей правда спокойнее.

— Она стоит у меня перед взором, даже когда я закрываю глаза. Сон не помогает, — шепчет Лиса, невидящим взглядом утупившись в стену, — я всё вижу момент убийства. Дженни, я убила человека.

Наверняка Дженни убила намного больше. Но ведь они разные. Лиса… не солдат. Она предпочитает решать вопросы словом, а оружие ей противно. Кровь противна.

Конечно, рано или поздно, она немного забудет то, как выстрелила в грудь той девушки, но прямо сейчас всё, что ей хочется — это уткнуться лицом в бок Дженни, и дать себя защитить.

Хотя, вряд ли кто-нибудь на это способен.

Скоро Лиса почти полностью успокаивается.

Они тихонько говорят о многих вещах, о новом доме, о новостях, о повстанцах. Дженни даже рассказывает пару историй из детства.

Вдруг Лиса протягивает руку и касается шеи Дженни. Вернее, синих отметин, оставленных мятежницей.

— Выглядит плохо, — обеспокоенно выдыхает Лиса, но Дженни отмахивается.

— Ерунда. И не такое заживало.

Лиса мотает головой и тянется к тумбочке. Достаёт небольшую баночку. Это мазь, которой ей обрабатывали раненое плечо, но наверняка она подойдёт и для Дженни. Лиса садится так близко, что чувствует чужое дыхание, и набирает на пальцы лечебное средство. Ей всегда становится лучше, когда она заботится о других. Это помогает отвлечься. Забыться.

Девушка касается пальцами синяков, и Дженни вздрагивает от прохладной мази. Лиса осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по чужой шее, втирая мазь в кожу, и в этот момент, кажется, замолкает всё на свете. Только сердце бешено стучит — тук, тук, тук, тук.

Лиса сглатывает. Дженни смотрит на неё долгим пристальным взглядом.

— Ты уже не боишься меня? — негромко спрашивает Ким, и Лиса удивлённо поднимает голову.

Боится? Те немногие дни, проведённые с Дженни растянулись, по ощущениям, в целую жизнь и Лиса даже забыла, что опасалась девушку когда-то.

А ведь и правда боялась.

Потому что Дженни — другая. Потому что Дженни для неё как закрытая книга, ей сложно понять, что творится у неё на душе, какая она на самом деле. Открытой Лисе это помешало наладить с ней отношения. В отличии от Бэкхёна, Дженни вовсе не была приветливой и радостной.

Зато Дженни надёжная. Особенно хорошо Лиса понимает это после вчерашнего.

Лиса больше Дженни не боится. На смену страху пришло что-то новое, не совсем понятное. И оно тоже вызывает трепет в животе, и небольшую дрожь.

— Ты знала, что даже после смерти звезды, мы всё ещё можем видеть её свет? — вместо ответа выдыхает Лиса, накладывая бинт поверх мази. Дженни смотрит ей в глаза.

— В таком случае, мы звёзды. И все мёртвые.

Лиса не знает, что Дженни имеет ввиду. Может то, что люди продолжают идти, делая вид, что всё в порядке, когда сил нет.

Может то, что даже мёртвый человек имеет силу.

Может и то, и другое.

Разбираться, если честно, нет ни желания, ни сил.

В этот раз, с чувством тепла тела рядом, Лиса засыпает быстрее. Больше ей ничего не снится.

На утро они приводят себя в порядок, и спешат на завтрак. За столом полным еды уже сидят Чанёль с Бэкхёном. Бён, намазывая масло на булочку, невозмутимо спрашивает:

— Вы спали вместе?

Видимо, он ходил будить Дженни и не застал её в кровати.

Лицо Лисы покрывается красными пятнами смущения, но Дженни абсолютно спокойно отвечает:

— Лису мучили кошмары.

Чанёль хмыкает.

Они начинают завтракать. Лиса с удовольствием запихивает в себя горячие круассаны и запивает ароматным кофе. Она скучала за подобной едой.

Дженни жуёт поджаренный бекон, кажетс, я сосредотачивая на этом всё своё внимание. Бэкхён вдруг прекращает есть.

— Забыл вам сказать! Приходил Исин, — при упоминании имени мужчины, Дженни мрачнеет, должно быть они друг друга не взлюбили. — Он сказал, что сегодня у всех нас выходной, а завтра он оповистит нас о новых задачах.

Дженни держит профессиональное лицо и кивает, но явно хочет сменить тему. Лиса с радостью берётся её выручать.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — спрашивает она, и Бэкхён вздыхает.

— Лично у меня — проводить время с Чанёлем. Наконец-то мы в безопасности, так что пора уделить время отношениям, — сообщает он, и широко улыбается. Чанёль откидывается на спинку стула.

— Я не против.

— Ещё бы ты был! — возмущается Бён. Все за столом взрываются хохотом. Лиса считала эту парочку действительно милой. Что-то в их отношениях даже заставляло её немного завидовать. Тогда, при нападении, они выглядели словно одно целое. Они полностью доверяли друг другу. Они были готовы пожертвовать жизнью ради друг друга.

Лису это восхищает, у Лисы подобного человека никогда не было.

Девушка опускает голову и начинает скрести ногтём по скатерти.

Каково это любить кого-то так сильно, чтобы не представлять жизнь без этого человека? Словно твоя вторая половинка — вся твоя жизнь.

Чанёль смотрит на Бэкхёна как на самое дорогое сокровище, и Лиса отчаянно хочет, чтобы на неё кто-то смотрел так же.

— Хочешь прогуляемся в саду? — обращается Пранприя к Дженни и та кивает, поднимаясь со стула. Лиса расправляет невидимые складки на лёгком розовом платье и спешит следом за ней.

Девушки гуляют по зелёному саду, вдыхая запахи цветов, и Лиса как никогда ценит мир и свободу. Ей не нужно бояться, что вдруг кто-то появится и ранит её или её близких. На душе становится спокойнее.

— Ты скоро уедешь? — негромко интересуется Лиса. Дженни срывает яблоко с ветви над головой и, вытерев его о джинсы, мотает головой.

— Нет, мне приказано оставаться рядом с тобой.

Она откусывает кусочек от яблока, а Лиса сдерживает облегчённый вздох. Она не хотела, чтобы Дженни уезжала. Потому что это наверняка было бы навсегда. Они слишком разные, чтобы случайно встретиться.

Дженни растягивается на зелёной траве и, закусив травинку зубами, смотрит в голубое небо. Лиса мечтает узнать, о чём она думает. Девушка срывает букет цветов, самых разных: ромашек, одуванчиков, васильков и прочих. Потом садится рядом с Дженни, так близко, что голова девушки касается её колен, и принимается делать венок. Так проходят минуты в расслабленном молчании. Им не нужны слова. Лиса вдруг начинает петь. Неожиданно даже для себя, негромко напевает лёгкую мелодию. Известную песенку о любви знают многие.

— Возлюбленная моя, не бросай меня, — Дженни поднимает взгляд на девушку и приподнимается на локтях. — Будь рядом, сожми мою ладонь. Без тебя жизнь теряет любой огонь.

Дженни неожиданно начинает подпевать. Голос у неё совсем отличается. Намного ниже голоса Лисы, не такой звонкий, с лёгкой хрипотцой. И всё же невероятно красивый, до мурашек по коже.

— Без тебя жить просто не могу. Ты заменяешь мне небо, солнце и луну. Ты заменяешь мне звёзды и тепло. Будь рядом, пока сердце моё живо.

Лиса не выдерживает. Подаётся вперёд, зажмуривается и прижимается губами к губам Дженни. Та замирает. Не отвечает.

Внутри Лисы что-то обрывается, и она медленно отстраняется, боясь смотреть в глаза девушки.

Что она наделала? Какого черта ей понадобилось целовать её?

Лисе хочется вернуть время назад и никогда не делать такой глупости, как поцелуй. О чём она только думала?

Девушку охватывает ужас. Она боится, что Дженни разозлится, станет её ненавидеть, ударит. Лиса в страхе поднимает глаза после нескольких минут мучительного молчания. Дженни не злится. Лишь озадаченно хмурит брови и мрачно смотрит Лисе прямо в глаза.

— Лиса… — начинает она.

— Прости! Прости, я не должна была. Только не злись! — восклицает Лиса, и чувствует, как глаза обволакивает пелена предательских слёз.

Рука Дженни накрывает её ладонь.

— Я не злюсь, Лиса, — негромко выдыхает Дженни. — Я лишь хочу сказать, что не могу тебе ответить взаимностью… я не люблю тебя.

Лиса замирает. Правда ранит сильнее, чем девушка могла представить.

Дура. Какая же ты дура, Лалиса.

А что ещё она ожидала услышать? Что всё будет как в сказках? Что они будут жить долго и счастливо? В их мире так не бывает.

Лисе больно. Она словно ребёнок влюбилась, и правда острой реальностью вспорола живот. По щекам невольно начинают течь слёзы. Этого ещё не хватало.

— Дура, дура, дура, — шепчет Лиса, и яростно вытирает слёзы ладонями. Дженни перехватывает её руку и мягко целует. Потом сцеловывает влажные дорожки со щёк.

Лисе хочется кричать. Зачем она это делает? Зачем мучает её?

Но отстраниться девушка не в силах.

— Прости, — шепчет Ким.

Лиса мотает головой.

Дженни не за что извиняться. Не её вина, что Лиса — наивная дурочка, которая влюбилась в незнакомку. Лиса силой подавляет новый приступ слёз горечи.

Кажется, она первый раз в жизни влюбилась.

Кажется, ей только что разбили сердце.

В любом случае, Лиса благодарна Дженни за правду.

Они долго лежат в траве и смотрят в небо. Только в небо, у Лисы нет ни сил, ни смелости смотреть Дженни в глаза.

— Давно? — негромко спрашивает Дженни.

— Почти с самого начала, — отвечает Пранприя.

Дженни покорила её всем. Смелостью, умом. Тем, какая она в целом. Её просто покорила девушка с автоматом в руках.

— Серьёзно?

— Кажется, да.

Серьёзно, потому что Лисе больно. Она не подозревала, не ожидала.

Лиса думает, что делать дальше?

Забыть? Или же просить хоть немного нужного тепла, даже если в этом не будет чувств? Это будет самообманом, но Лиса готова на всё, чтобы заглушить боль в груди.

— Прости меня, — говорит Дженни, и Лиса опускает веки. Из уголка глаза скатывается одинокая слеза.

Дженни уходит первой. Лиса остаётся лежать на траве, и думает, думает, думает. Слишком много и слишком больно. Вдруг она слышит шаги, но не реагирует. Кто бы это ни был, Лисе всё равно. В поле зрения появляется Бэкхён. Не весёлый как обычно, озадаченный. Он протягивает ей руку.

— Не лежи на земле, простудишься.

Лиса даёт себя поднять, Бэкхён накидывает ей на плечи какой-то пиджак. Тут Лиса осознаёт, как до этого ей было холодно. Тело почти онемело и тепло ткани приятно греет кожу. Бэкхён садится рядом.

— Дженни мне всё рассказала, — глухо говорит он. Лиса в этом даже не сомневалась. Но с Бэкхёном говорить проще, чем с Дженни. Лиса позволяет себе не молчать.

— Бэкхён, что мне делать? — шепчет Пранприя. Парень зарывается пальцами в её локоны и мягко целует в макушку.

— Не убивайся так сильно. Дженни… другая. Ей нужно намного больше времени, чем обычному человеку, чтобы почувствовать. Так на неё действует война. Так на неё действует жизнь. Ей сложно открыться кому либо. Она тебя не оттолкнула — значит ты можешь попытаться. Не сейчас, но со временем. Главное, не думай, что проблема в тебе. Потому что это не так.

Как ни странно, Лисе действительно легче. Она благодарит Бэкхёна за помощь, поднимается на ноги и глубоко вдыхает. Действительно, чего это она разнылась из-за такой мелочи? Она не слабая. Она сильная.

Лиса бредёт в дом, принимает долго ванну, поправляет макияж, переодевается, и как раз спускается к обеду.

Дженни окидывает её обеспокоенным взглядом, и Лиса дарит ей широкую улыбку. Всё в порядке. Дженни не должна чувствовать себя виноватой.

Пранприя вдыхает запахи и восклицает:

— Ммм, как вкусно пахнет!

Бэкхён улыбается ей, и показывает большой палец.

Она держится, она сильнее, чем кажется.

Лиса ведёт себя как обычно, и это стоит ей некоторых усилий. Совсем скоро Дженни расслабляется и Лиса уверенна в своём успехе. Она завоюет эту девушку. Неважно какой ценой, неважно сколько времени это займёт.

Они будут вместе, они будут счастливы.

…///…

Лиса не может уснуть, и на этот раз дело не только в убитой повстанке. Она вертится на простынях, но сон никак не приходит. Девушка всё прокручивает их с Дженни поцелуй. Её мягкие губы, бабочки внизу живота. Чем больше Лиса об этом думает, тем чётче понимает: она хочет ещё. До боли в груди, до дрожи в руках. Она словно одержимая. Ей хочется целовать Дженни миллиарды раз, попробовать на вкус каждый сантиметр её тела.

Девушка закрывает лицо ладонями и глухо стонет. Представлять, как Дженни её касается, ещё мучительней. Понимая, что долго она так не протянет, Лиса поднимается на ноги.

Будь что будет, ей всё равно.

Шагая по тёмному коридору, Лиса всё ещё сомневается, но, как только касается ручки двери, понимает: назад пути нет.

Дженни как будто и не спала вовсе, подрывается резко и напряжённо смотрит на позднего гостя. Не успевает ничего сказать, даже удивиться. Лиса заползает в кровать и хватает её лицо руками.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — шепчет она и гладит волосы Дженни. Проводит кончиками пальцев по скулам, шее, плечам. Почти не касается, хотя очень хочет. Ждёт согласия.

Дженни вздыхает.

— Ну, что ты делаешь?

— Я не требую от тебя чувств. Но мы можем быть вместе, если захочешь, — шепчет Лиса. — Или просто скажи мне уйти, и я больше никогда к тебе не прикоснусь.

— Ты уверена, что ты хочешь именно этого, Лиса? — осторожно спрашивает Дженни, и Лиса быстро кивает несколько раз. Дженни кивает в ответ. И вдруг начинает её целовать.

У Лисы внутри всё дрожит, она отвечает на поцелуй и гладит тело Ким. Она взбирается на Дженни на колени и прижимается так близко, как только можно. Им сложно дышать от беспрерывных поцелуев, губы болят, но Лиса в тот момент чувствует себя самой счастливой в мире. Так близко к Дженни, чувствуя её губы на своей шее, груди, спине.

Они стягивают с себя одежду, и не оставляют ни единого нецелованного места. Дженни на вкус как горький шоколад. Её шея, ключицы ложбинка меж груди. Каждый шрам, полученный в бою. Лиса каждого касается губами. Это не недостатки, это достоинства. Дженни хоть и солдат, но касается осторожно, будто Лиса — хрупкий хрусталь. Она не против такого обращения.

Хочется, чтобы этот момент был вечным.

У Лисы кружится голова. Она даже забывает, что Дженни к ней абсолютно ничего не чувствует.

— Я сделаю тебе больно, — шепчет Дженни, когда они лежат обнявшись. Лиса хочет ответить, что уже, но вместо этого выдыхает:

— Твои поцелуи того стоят.


	6. Chapter 6

— Мама вообще против, чтобы мы спали в одной кровати, — сообщает Дженни, продолжая смотреть в потолок.

Они лежали на её кровати, в полной темноте, и болтали о всякой ерунде. Или считали звёзды. Дженни считала это бесполезным занятием, но Бэкхён любил смотреть на ночное небо. Как-то он рассказывал, что счёт звёзд отвлекал его от тяжёлой жизни. Дженни не спорила.

Бэкхен удивлённо поворачивает голову.

— Почему?

Девочка пожимает плечами. У её матери вообще было много бесполезных правил. Дженни они бесили, само их существование пробуждало в ней желание бунтовать. Она хотела свободы, она хотела освободиться от влияния взрослых на неё.

За непокорность её часто наказывали.

— Она думает, что мы влюбимся, и я выйду за тебя замуж.

На лице мальчика появляется недоумение, а потом он весело фыркает.

— Я люблю тебя, но не хочу, чтобы ты была моей женой.

Дженни прыскает. Она вообще не хочет быть чьей-либо женой. Для этого нужна любовь, романтическая и настоящая. Дженни в такую не верит. По крайней мере, не верит, что такая может быть у неё. Она просто не чувствует себя способной любить.

Может, она ошибалась. Может, нет.

— Любовь бывает разная, — выдыхает Дженни, — даже неправильная.

Очень часто она бывает неправильной. Просто ты влюбляешься не в того человека. Не в того, с кем ты можешь провести вечность.

И такие чувства — ошибки. Они приносят боль, обиды, раны и проблемы.

Дженни не любила ошибки, и не любила проблемы. Дженни не любила боль. Не ту, что бывает при ударах, к подобной она давно привыкла.

Дженни ненавидела тяжесть на душе и любой ценой пыталась этого избежать.

Дженни хочет либо всё, либо ничего.

Дженни не так много лет, но она знает, что чувства делают жизнь сложнее.

— Думаю, любовь — это сильное чувство, — отвечает Бэкхён, и нащупывает руку подруги в темноте. Сжимает крепко и вздыхает. — Любовь может спасти. А может убить.

Его слова звучат серьёзно и умно, не по годам. Но Дженни знает, что это правда.

Дженни хочет жить и не хочет умирать из-за какой-то там любви.

Бэкхён на подобные слова лишь смеётся негромко, и зарывается рукой в её волосы.

— Значит, ты ещё просто не любила по-настоящему.

Дженни смотрит на него хмуро, но молчит. Она не отрицает и не соглашается, она просто не знает. Это слишком сложный вопрос, чтобы хоть кто-то в мире знал единый правильный ответ.

Маленькая Дженни засыпает беспокойным сном, а взрослая просыпается с лёгкой тревогой внутри.

Она потирает лицо, смотрит на Лису рядом. Замирает.

Вчера происходило чистое безумие.

Какого чёрта они творят? Почему она это не остановила?

Весь вчерашний вечер был сплошной ошибкой. Она не должна была подпускать Лису так близко. Это просто неправильно. Нечестно. Дженни дала слабину, поддалась горячему шёпоту.

Возможно, сейчас она жалела.

Это не то, что нужно ей.

Это не то, что нужно Лисе.

Девушка осторожно встаёт с постели, пытаясь не разбудить Пранприю и, натянув одежду, выбегает из комнаты. Ну, конечно же, она убегает. Как только в жизни появляется что-то, что она не может контролировать с помощью оружия, Дженни тут же сбегает. Внутри поднимается волна ненависти к себе.

Девушка замирает у двери в комнату Бэкхёна. Оборачивается к окну и с сомнением смотрит на серое утреннее небо.

Может, не стоит никого беспокоить? Но Дженни почти в истерике, перед глазами всё всплывают события прошлой ночи и волна жара накрывает с головой.

Ей нужна поддержка. Ей нужна помощь. Ей нужен кто-то, кто успокоит, скажет, что всё хорошо.

Ей нужен Бэкхён.

Дженни неуверенно стучит несколько раз в деревянную дверь, и через пару минут на пороге появляется сонный Бён. Увидев взволнованную подругу он окончательно просыпается.

— Дженни? Что случилось?

Девушка кусает губу.

— Прости, что так рано… но мне срочно нужно с тобой поговорить.

Бэкхён серьёзнеет и кивает.

Чанёль неохотно, но послушно покидает тёплую постель и, захватив пачку сигарет, выходит из комнаты. Бэкхён садится на кровать и похлопывает рядом.

— Рассказывай.

Дженни глубоко вдыхает.

— Бэк, я такая дура. Мы целовались, я дала ей себя целовать, я сама её целовала! Она влюблена в меня, так сильно влюблена, но я нет. Я не хочу делать ей больно, но, кажется, вчера проиграла, — выпаливает девушка. Бён кивает и накрывает её руку своей.

— Прежде всего успокойся. Она сильнее, чем ты думаешь, Дженни, — девушка смотрит на него с неким сомнением, но кивает и глубоко вдыхает. — Лиса ведь первая тебя поцеловала? Она знает, что делает, — Бэкхён замолкает всего на секунду, будто и сам не верит в правдивость своих слов. — Послушай, ты не можешь дать ей любви, так дай хотя бы это. Ей в любом случае будет больно.

Бэкхён прав. Наверное, это действительно всё, что Дженни может сделать. Лиса — умная, она не будет питать ложных надежд. Не будет же?

Дженни закрывает лицо руками и глухо стонет. Ну почему всё так сложно?

Она была права, думая, что любовь — это сложно.

Но сложно не только любить. Быть любимым — та ещё ноша.

Спустя некоторое время они спускаются на завтрак, и там уже их ждёт Лиса с Чанёлем. Дженни вздыхает и садится рядом с Пранприей.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Ким, и замечает, что Лиса напряжена. — Ты в порядке? — Манобан кивает. Она берёт приборы, пару минут молча ест, а потом резко, пугая Дженни до вздрагивания, спрашивает:

— Где ты была?

Дженни отводит взгляд, и тоже принимается за еду.

— Ходила к Бэкхёну.

Несмотря на некую напряжённость внутри Дженни, атмосфера за столом довольно-таки расслаблена.

Возможно, она сама себя накручивает.

После окончания приёма пищи Дженни с Бэкхёном идут к Исину. Ким всё думает о том, что их ждет впереди. Если честно, по ощущениям ничего хорошего. Интуиция её никогда не обманывает, и сейчас кричит ей убираться домой.

Умом Дженни понимает, что это невозможно.

Мужчина их ждёт в своем кабинете, раскинувшись на мягком кожаном стуле.

— Вот и национальная героиня, — ухмыляется он, видя девушку в дверном проёме.

Уже тогда Дженни всё абсолютно не нравится.

Исин долго с разъяснениями не затягивает, сразу всё раскладывает по полочкам. И то, что происходит в городах и то, что нужно делать Дженни. И как много нужно приложить усилий, чтобы затушить огонь.

— И верхушка думает, что народный протест сможет остановить какое-то видео? — с сомнением в голове говорит Дженни.

— Ты недооцениваешь силу своего влияния, Дженни Ким.

Видимо, она и правда не.

Как её слова успокоят толпу?

И нужно ли её успокаивать?

За такие слова её могут казнить. Поэтому, Дженни не озвучивает свои бунтарские мысли.

Не то, чтобы ей хотелось останавливать бунт, но вряд ли у неё есть реальный выбор. Она не может отказаться, иначе ей поставят нож к горлу. Не убьют, она же важная персона. Она символ, людей разозлит её смерть. Не убьют, но запугают. Надавят. Причинят боль близким. Так что девушка кивает, и послушно уходит в сопровождении прислуги.

Им дают всего несколько часов, чтобы привести Дженни в пригодный вид. Её ещё раз моют, делают привычную косу. Она должна быть узнаваемой, чтобы правильно воздействовать на сознание людей.

Ей приносят одежду: абсолютно новую форму. Чёрную, чистую, красивую. Дженни надевает её и затягивает многочисленные ремни. Одежда сидит на ней идеально. Ей делают макияж, лёгкий, едва заметный, только чтобы выгодно смотрелась на экране.

Дженни дают текст, и она прочитав его хмурится. Он донельзя простой. Они думают, такая глупость действительно сработает?

Может, Дженни и правда недооценивает себя.

Девушку приводят в большой зал для съёмок: много света и камер, перед глазами бегают люди и что-то выясняют. Бэкхён сзади неё сжимает её руку. Он сниматься не будет, но пришёл, чтобы морально поддержать.

— Всё будет хорошо, ты справишься со своей работой как и всегда хорошо.

Дженни кивает, а в глубине души думает — хочет ли она справиться хорошо.

Подобные мысли немного пугали.

На что она способна? Какие ещё мысли спрятаны в её сознании?

Принесёт ли ей это проблемы? Наверняка принесёт. И Дженни не уверена, что готова к ним.

Её утягивают куда-то в середину зала, настраивают кадр и дают указания. Дженни обычно советов не любит, но тут слушает и кивает. Они начинают снимать.

С неё требуется просто быть собой.

Или же нет?

Направленные прямо на неё камеры заставляют нервничать больше, как если бы она была в бою. Дженни делает глубокий вдох и смотрит прямо в камеру.

— Я, Дженни Ким, призываю вас оставаться на стороне вашей страны! — чётко и громко произносит Дженни выученный текст. — Бунты будут приносить только ненужные жертвы! Мы должны бороться против наших врагов, мы должны бороться против повстанцев. Я призываю вас объединиться против настоящих врагов нашей страны!

«Снято!»

Дженни бледнеет и отходит к стене. К ней подходит Бэкхён с бутылкой воды.

— Хорошо справилась.

Дженни фыркает.

Она солдат, не актриса.

Девушка подходит к операторам, пересматривает ролик. Глупо и бездарно. Стреляет она явно лучше, чем играет. Надломанный, почти дрожащий голос, бледное лицо и расширенные испуганные глаза. Дженни откровенно не нравится, но все остальные члены команды дают добро. То ли им плевать на результат, то ли они просто не знают Дженни. Возможно, и то и другое.

Исин объявляет, что нужно снять ещё один ролик, и Дженни кивает. Берёт текст, на секунду теряет дар речи.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я это говорила? — ошарашено спрашивает Ким.

Это уже перебор даже для неё.

Но Исину не интересно её мнение, ему нужен результат. Поэтому, Дженни поправляет внешний вид и снова отправляют к камерам.

Одно дело убивать, но делать вид, что это во благо. И совсем другое открыто признавать подобное насилие.

— Если вы не с нами — вы против нас! — звонко говорит Дженни и сглатывает, слыша, как дрогнул голос. — Для предателей, которые перешли на сторону повстанцев, будет уготована прилюдная казнь. Вы будете расцениваться как враги и убиты при первой же возможности. Пощады не будет.

Официально это новое решение.

Фактически, казни были всегда.

— Боритесь за нашу страну, а не против неё! Поддерживайте госпожу президентшу! \

Как только звучит «снято», Дженни бросает всё и выбегает из комнаты.

Она не разбирает куда бежит, и даже не знает, что именно заставило её сорваться с места. Просто она только что на всю страну сказала, что людей будут казнить. Убивать. Что это будет законно.

Теперь всё то, что раньше делалось под прикрытием, она будет делать открыто.

Она больше не спасительница, она каратель.

Холодная вода в лицо немного помогает придти в себя, Дженни стирает капли рукавами, и видит полосы косметики на одежде.

Плевать.

Всё повернуло совсем не туда. Хотя, может, так было всегда, но она только сейчас прекратила лгать себе.

Дженни вдруг впервые за много лет захотелось стать маленькой, почти невидимой. Спрятаться от всего мира, почувствовать себя в безопасности. Почувствовать себя наедине с собой. Это такая роскошь здесь.

Дженни сползает по стенке и оседает на холодный пол. Что-то в ней надломилось, что-то, что давно было неисправным.

Девушка закрывает глаза и надеется исчезнуть.

Звук шагов заставляет вздрогнуть и резко поднять голову. Лиса. Встревоженная, немного уставшая.

— Я так долго тебя искала, — выдыхает она. Дженни потирает лицо руками.

— Прости. Съёмки выбили меня из колеи.

На лице Пранприи появляется недопонимание.

— Съёмки?

Дженни замирает.

Лиса не знает.

Чёрт возьми.

Дженни долго сомневается — говорить ли, но всё же решается.

— Да, съёмки. Пропаганда и предупреждение всем, кто перейдёт на сторону повстанцев.

Девушка бледнеет. Наверняка она понимает, о каком предупреждении идёт речь. И что будет после. Лиса тяжело вздыхает, а потом садится прямо на пол, рядом с Дженни. Молчит, напряжённо поджимая губы.

— Мы должны этому помешать.

Дженни от шока даже забывает о своих тревожных мыслях.

— Прости? Ты предлагаешь устроить бунт? Ты, дочь президента?

Лиса уверенно кивает, и Дженни смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Потом подаётся вперёд и шипит, крепко сжимая чужие плечи.

— Не будь дурой, Лиса, нас убьют.

Она не хочет и слышать о таком.

Какой к чёрту бунт? Это безрассудно, глупо, идиотски. Это невозможно. Дженни уходит, оставив Лису там, сидящую на полу.

Никакого бунта, они просто не могут. Да и не должны.

Дженни не хочет погибнуть.

Дженни не хочет, чтобы погибла Лиса.


	7. Chapter 7

Дженни раздосадованно несётся в свою комнату по пустым коридорам особняка. Какой, к чёрту, бунт? Что задумала эта наивная девица?

Кажется, Лиса не совсем понимает масштабы конфликта. Это война, это тысячи жертв. Дженни помнит, как Манобан убивалась из-за одной убитой во благо самозащиты, она не переживает количества смертей на войне. Лиса сломается, не выдержит, повредит в себе что-то хрупкое и важное. Что-то, что есть у неё, и нет у Дженни.

Дженни это видит, Дженни не хочет терять Лису.

Никакого послания, об этом даже думать не стоит.

Девушка заходит в свою комнату и замирает. Помещение пустое. Ким недоуменно оглядывается.

Где все её вещи? Понимание приходит менее, чем через минуту и Дженни потирает переносицу.

Неужели Лиса перевезла её вещи к себе? Без какого-либо обсуждения подобного решения, даже не спросив. Дженни хмыкает. В подобных действиях абсолютно точно читается властный характер Лисы. Она не привыкла к отказам или ограничениям. Она не привыкла к проблемам, и это проблема, если они всё же решат противостоять Лидии.

Девушка вздыхает и идёт в комнату Пранприи, проверять своё предположение.

Так и есть. Все её немногие личные вещи аккуратно перенесены в комнату Манобан. Теперь они живут вместе? Прямо как пара. Настоящая, нормальная пара.

Дженни поджимает губы. Ей это категорически не нравится. Так не должно быть, это только сблизит их.

Она не хочет сближаться. Не хочет обманывать Лису и себя.

Решив разобраться с этим позже, Дженни идёт в ванную. Она срывает с себя форму, расплетает косу и набирает горячую ванну. Девушка надеялась, что вода поможет смыть неприятные ощущения.

Когда влага обволакивает тело, Дженни чувствует безопасность. Она расслабляется, откидывает голову и прикрывает глаза.

Что ей делать?

Обычно всё в её жизни шло по плану. Она делала всё, чтобы люди вокруг слушались приказов, это гарантировало успех. Но появилась Лиса, и любые планы развалились, словно карточный домик. Дженни так не любила, Дженни нервничала от того, что не могла предугадать эту девушку. Она кажется простушкой, избалованной богачкой, но её мысли недоступны для чтения. Она — непредсказуемая, словно сама природа. Находится с ней — словно сидеть на берегу океана в ожидании цунами. Накроет волна или нет? Накроет или нет? Да или нет?

Дженни не знала. И, возможно, не хотела. Она хотела вернуться в прошлую жизнь, когда всё было просто. Когда всё было ясно. Сейчас ничерта не ясно. Это пугало.

Дженни снова хотела быть наедине, снова хотела не опасаться за своё сердце.

Лиса — прямая ему угроза.

Люди скажут, что у Дженни сердце — камень, а она лишь ответит, что это алмаз. Драгоценный, но крепкий. Вечный и защищённый от любых ран. Алмаз, который сотворили жизненные обстоятельства. Наверное, Дженни благодарна. Без этого больно и обидно, без этого душат слёзы, а это ей ни к чему.

— Тебе помочь? — Ким вздрагивает и открывает глаза, поворачивает голову и видит Лису в дверном проёме. Дженни даже не слышала, как она зашла.

Девушка подходит к краю ванны и опускается на колени, Дженни отворачивается обратно, но чувствует затылком чужой взгляд. Ким слышит звуки возни, а потом лёгкий запах масел. Лиса ласково касается её плечей, мягко ведёт к спине. Кожа Дженни покрывается мурашками, и она прикусывает губу.

Руки Пранприи перемещаются на шею девушки, а горячий шёпот опаляет ухо.

— Злишься, что я перенесла твои вещи без разрешения?

Дженни неопределённо пожимает плечами. Её это взбесило, но говорить об этом сейчас казалось неуместным.

Пальцы Лисы касаются её ключиц.

— Знаешь… я ведь не такая дурочка, как все считают, — спокойно говорит Пранприя. — Я очень много знаю. Я слышала приказы, читала документы. Сотни разговоров слышали мои уши, намеренно или нет. О чём-то матери известно, но о многом нет. Я могу стать полезной для сопротивления. Для революции.

Дженни закатывает глаза и резко поворачивается к девушке лицом.

— Снова ты за своё. Это опасно, понимаешь? Ты осознаешь, что это предательство твоей страны?!

— Которая убивает людей без причины? — огрызается Манобан.

— Причина есть всегда, — холодно отвечает Дженни.

Лиса бледнеет. Выпрямляет спину и сглатывает.

— А ты бы убивала? Так, как сейчас убивают твои коллеги? — почти дрожащим голосом спрашивает она. — Ответь мне. Дженни. Если бы не я, ты бы сейчас выполняла приказы моей матери?

Дженни не любит врать. Дженни не любит казаться лучше, чем она есть. Дженни долго смотрит в глаза Лисы, прежде чем негромко ответить:

— Да.

Лиса глубоко вдыхает и подрывается на ноги. Не сказав больше ни слова, она выбегает из комнаты. Дженни провожает её взглядом и бьёт кулаком по воде, поднимая десятки брызг. Она крепко зажмуривает глаза.

Дженни не готова врать. Лиса не готова слышать правду. Они по разные стороны баррикад. Если бы не обстоятельства, они бы были врагами. Если бы не любовь, Лиса бы её ненавидела.

Дженни вылазит из воды и, обмотавшись полотенцем, идёт к Пранприе. Та лежит в кровати и не моргая смотрит в потолок. Локоны её волос причудливыми волнами обрамляли голову, Дженни почему-то вспомнила давний рассказ о медузе горгоне. Та убивала взглядом, но Лиса… очаровывала. Что-то в ней заставляло людей привязываться, испытывать симпатию. Дженни не была исключением. Просто она не давала эмоциям взять верх.

Слушать сердце нельзя, оно часто даёт ложные сигналы.

Девушка залезает на кровать и седлает бёдра Лисы. Её глаза распахиваются, а на щеках появляется густой румянец.

— Ч-что ты-?

Дженни затыкает её поцелуем, настойчивым и страстным.

Она устала беспокоиться и ссориться, ей нужно забыться. Кажется, Лиса не против.

Дженни сминает её губы, исследует её рот, кусает, совершенно не думая о последствиях. Сейчас — никаких мыслей. Никакой логики. Только чувства, прикосновение. Только любовь.

Они долго целуются, пока ладони Дженни блуждают по красивому телу в платье. Кожа горит огнём, жар тяжелеет внизу живота. Лиса дышит учащённо, выгибается под прикосновением и что-то беззвучно шепчет. Дженни проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне её бедра, цепляет кромку белья. Пальцы скользят под тонкую ткань, Лиса дёргается и одобряюще мычит, Дженни легонько прикусывает чужую губу.

— Сними его, — шепчет Дженни и Лиса опьянённо кивает.

Ким приподнимается, давая Пранприе возможность стянуть ненужную ткань. Теперь девушка в одном белье, Дженни ухмыляется, и откидывает в сторону влажное полотенце. Она полностью оголена. Лиса жадно разглядывает её тело и облизывает губы. Почему-то атмосфера отличается от прошлой ночи. Она более… страстная. Дженни это до безумия нравится.

Лиса снимает бюстгальтер и отбрасывает его в сторону. Ким принимается медленно выцеловывать шею девушки, каждый сантиметр, Пранприя сначала просто тяжело дышит, но совсем скоро не может сдержать стонов. Атмосфера становилась горячее с каждой секундой. Дженни касается пальцами твёрдых сосков Лисы, спускает руку ниже и стаскивает последний элемент одежды. Теперь они полностью открыты физически. Но, что насчёт душевной открытости?

Дженни целует Лису, долго и медленно, а потом сжимает ладонями чужую грудь. Лиса резко вдыхает воздух.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты погибла, — выпаливает Ким. Лиса запрокидывает голову, открывая шею для поцелуев.

— Все мы когда-нибудь умрём, — Дженни прикусывает тонкую кожу над ключицей, и Пранприя издаёт очередной тихий стон. — Я просто хочу уйти не зря.

Она вдруг поднимается на локтях и принимается целовать грудь Дженни. Жаром дыхания опаляет кожу, губами касается нежных изгибов. Лиса легонько прикусывает один сосок, второй — сжимает пальцами. Дженни прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе полностью раствориться в прикосновениях.

Девушка ёрзает и кусает губу, возбуждение пробегает по телу приятными иголками. Лиса смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Это создаёт особенную связь, ощущения будто обостряются. Их лица так близко, что Дженни может посчитать чужие реснички. Пранприя целует её лоб, щёки, кончик носа и, наконец, губы.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — шепчет Лиса.

Дженни не понимает, к чему именно была сказана эта фраза. Или не хочет принимать.

Дженни не хочет душевного анализа, Дженни хочет пальцы Лисы в себе. Немедленно, иначе она просто сгорит.

Лиса касается её нежно, но настойчиво, Дженни плавится, словно воск. Быстрее ближе горячее.

— Не останавливайся, — шепчет Ким, опрокинув голову и облизывает сухие губы. И Лиса не останавливается. Они вдвоём рассыпаются на осколки чистого наслаждения, Дженни дрожит и сжимает простыни в руках.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Лиса ей в губы и тут же целует её, не дожидаясь ответа. Дженни благодарна. Даже сейчас она не способна сказать заветную фразу.

Они падают на влажные подушки, Лиса засыпает мгновенно. Дженни смотрит на лезвие луны в тёмном небе, и пытается избавиться от странной горечи внутри.

Она всё делает правильно, ведь так?

…///…

— Это невыносимо! — ноет Лиса, подбрасывая подушку в воздух. — Я устала сидеть здесь, мне нужно прогуляться!

Дженни не отрывая взгляда от книги (что-то о военных стратегиях, нашла в библиотеке) отвечает:

— Вряд ли Исин тебе разрешит, но можешь попытаться.

Пранприя фыркает, и поднимается на ноги.

— Он не может ничего мне запретить, я — Лалиса Манобан.

Дженни не может сдержать усмешки, но ничего не говорит, позволяя Лисе уверенным шагом покинуть комнату.

Пранприе Манобан нельзя ничего запрещать. Она может всё, пока является дочерью лидерки страны. Это всё изменится, если Лиса пойдёт против Лидии. Она потеряет свою неуязвимость.

Дженни действительно удивляется, когда Пранприя добивается своего: Исин даёт разрешение поехать на пару часов в лес, что находится совсем рядом. Лиса радостно хлопает в ладоши, Дженни лишь пожимает плечами: она и сама не против подышать свежим воздухом. Она не против сбежать подальше от камер и душных комнат.

Ей нужна свобода. Так сильно, так отчаянно, что, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, Дженни всегда напряжена.

Ким хочет домой. Она хочет вернуться к своей обычной жизни. Пусть она была не идеальной, зато привычной. Сейчас же… сейчас всё изменилось. Что-то ей подсказывало, что как раньше уже не будет.

Проигнорировав слова Дженни о том, что обычной машины будет достаточно, Исин приказывает ехать на большом автобусе, очень похожим на тот, которым они добирались из столицы. Дженни не спорит. Всё же им нужно быть осторожными.

Недолго собираясь, они, под радостные визги Лисы, выезжают с территории особняка.

— Ты должна быть осторожной, — напоминает ей Дженни и проверяет автомат в руках. Нельзя быть беспечным, только не в их ситуации. Неприятности могут возникнуть из-за чего угодно. Ким собиралась сделать всё, чтобы эта поездка прошла без особых проблем.

Лиса не отводит взгляд от окна, и Дженни невольно улыбается. Иногда она так сильно напоминает ребёнка. Но сейчас Дженни знает, что это не так. Пранприя, поначалу показавшись совершенно простой и пустой, оказалась намного сложнее. Намного глубже. Можно даже сказать, что она справляется с задачей скрывать настоящее «я» намного лучше самой Дженни. Никто и не подумает называть Лису врагом, даже если она таковой является. Это было удивительно. При других обстоятельствах даже полезно.

Едут они совсем недолго, не больше пятнадцати минут. Лиса выбегает наружу первой, и Дженни даже не успевает проверить безопасность местности. Переглянувшись с Бэкхёном и закатив глаза, Ким отправляется за девушкой. В нос бьёт запах леса: свежий, немного влажный. Дженни глубоко вдыхает и прикрывает глаза. Вокруг так тихо, что слышно далекое пение птиц. Сухие ветки трещат под подошвой сапогов, Дженни делает ещё пару шагов и осматривается. В подобном месте она не против провести пару часов. Чанёль с Бэкхёном с разрешения Дженни уходят вглубь леса, Лиса носится меж деревьев, словно маленькая.

Дженни опускает взгляд и видит красивые цветы. Ромашки. Она наклоняется, срывает один бутон и осторожно касается пальцами нежных лепестков. Потом шагает к Лисе и, игнорируя её вопросительный взгляд, заправляет цветок ей за ухо. Девушка замирает. А потом подаётся вперёд и накрывает своими губами губы Дженни, обхватив ладонями её лицо. У Ким кошки скребут душу, потому что в чужих прикосновениях — любовь, которую она не заслуживает.

Наверное, они могли бы стоять вот так вот несколько часов: целоваться и давиться несказанными словами. Им есть о чём поговорить, но это горько и больно, так что пока лучше молчать. Рано или поздно время для разговора придёт.

Внезапный хруст веток заставляет Дженни отстраниться. Это могли быть Бэкхён с Чанёлем, но что-то внутри неё забило тревогу. Ким резко разворачивается и вскидывает оружие. Дуло автомата направлено прямо в грудь девушки. Молодой, красивой. В форме. Точно военной, но не такой как у Дженни. В повстанческой форме. Дженни сжимает челюсти и рычит:

— Назад!

Девушка поднимает руки вверх, но не отступает. Она выглядит уверенно и спокойно, Дженни делает шаг вперёд и прицеливается.

Она готова выстрелить.

Дженни должна уничтожать любую потенциальную опасность.

— Стой! — перед ней вдруг появляется Лиса, распахнув руки, она заслоняет повтанку и смотрит на Дженни как-то испуганно-моляще. Дуло пистолета почти упирается ей в грудь и Дженни безопасности ради отходит на шаг назад. — Не трогай её. Не убивай.

Несмотря на несколько растерянный вид, голос — сталь. Дженни хмурится.

— Лиса, отойди в сторону!

— Нет. Ты не притронешься к ней, Дженни.

Ким зло опускает автомат и хватает девушку за руку, оттаскивая в сторону. Она пристально осматривает девушку напротив, приказывает ей сдать оружие и только тогда немного успокаивается.

— Кто ты?

Блондинка улыбается и расправляет плечи.

— Меня зовут Розэ, и у меня для вас есть предложение.

Дженни не спускает с Розэ взгляд, ни на секунду, ни на миг. Она держит руки на автомате, готова выстрелить при любом подозрительном движении. Лиса же не выглядит даже напряжённой. Как будто не её недавно пытались убить повстанцы, и как будто не она убила одну из них.

Девушка улыбается Розэ, вежливо приглашает внутрь автобуса и предлагает чаю. Дженни это бесит. Нельзя быть такой доверчивой.

— Какого чёрта? — восклицает Чанёль, и Дженни поворачивается к нему, как раз чтобы увидеть, как он выхватывает из кобуры пистолет. Ким вскидывает руку.

— Всё нормально!

Бэкхён с сомнением на лице переводит взгляд с Розэ на Дженни.

— Нормально?

Бён подходит к Дженни, та жестом приказывает Чанёлю присмотреть за гостьей, а сама поворачивается к другу.

— Что здесь происходит, Дженни? — шёпотом выпаливает Бэкхён, и Ким поджимает губы.

— Лиса не позволила мне её убить. — на лице парня появляется редкая для него эмоция — некое подобие злости.

— Это не то, что Лиса может решать! — шипит он. Дженни знает, что Бэкхён не любит, когда на него кто-то влияет. Бэкхён не любит, когда на Дженни кто-то влияет. Наверное потому, что это не так часто случается, но когда такой человек появляется — это серьёзно. Это опасно. Это означает, что Дженни не просто машина для убийств, она — человек. Люди ошибаются. А Дженни не должна.

Она всё это понимает, но по-другому поступить не может. Не может ворваться в салон и выстрелить повстанке в голову. Раньше смогла бы. С кем-то другим — смогла бы. Но Лиса сказала «нет», и ослушаться её кажется чем-то неправильным. Непозволительным.

Дженни вздыхает.

— Какая разница, давай просто вернёмся внутрь.

Когда они входят в салон, Чанёль бросает на неё взволнованный взгляд. «Всё в порядке?»

Дженни кивает. Смотрит на Лису, та решительно вздёргивает подбородок и сжимает кулаки. Переводит взгляд на Розэ и та отвечает хитрым взглядом из-под ресниц.

Дженни знает наверняка: это не просто солдат. Её бы не отправили сюда одну, будь она пешкой. Эта девушка умная и сильная. Проверять это на практике не хотелось.

Дженни достаёт из кармана нож и, эффектно воткнув его в столик садится, напротив Розэ.

— Ну, — немного прохладно начинает Ким. — Говори, зачем пришла, пока не словила пулю.

Розэ позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку.

— Я представитель повстанцев, — абсолютно спокойно произносит она, — и я предлагаю вам перейти на нашу сторону.

В комнате повисает мёртвая тишина. Дженни резко поворачивает голову к Лисе. Та, распахнув глаза, смотрит в ответ. Дженни не успевает ей запретить говорить, как она выпаливает.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — у Розэ загораются глаза. Дженни знает, что Лиса ошиблась. Нельзя было показывать интерес, нельзя было показывать их слабое звено. Лиса — слабое звено, и теперь Розэ это знает. Теперь она воспользуется этим.

— Мы сражаемся, но нам не хватает не только физических сил. Нам нужен символ. Кто-то, кто обратит народ на нашу сторону. Кто придаст им смелости бороться. Нам нужна ты, Лиса.

Дженни хмурится и недовольно складывает руки на груди.

— Я символ. Но вам нужна Лиса. В чём подвох?

На лице Розэ мелькает тень насмешки.

— Ты — символ войны. Ты важна, но Лиса… Лиса — дочь президентши, её непосредственная часть. Её переход на нашу сторону станет необратимым ударом для Лидии.

Дженни переглядывается с Бэкхёном, тот хмурится и кусает губу.

— Это опасно.

— Жить опасно, — отрезает повстанка, и уже мягче обращается к Лисе. — Ты же хочешь этого, правда? Ты хорошая, ты хочешь нам помочь.

Пранприя кивает и в ту секунду Дженни понимает, что её не переубедить. Даже если их ждёт смерть, Лису уже ничего не остановит. У неё было желание, и только что ей дали шанс. Запустился какой-то важный, необратимый процесс.

— Я согласна, — уверенно отвечает Лиса, и Дженни тяжело вздыхает.

Выбора просто нет.


	8. Chapter 8

— Ты уверенна? — напряжённо спрашивает Дженни, прожигая взглядом чужой затылок. Лиса поворачивается к ней лицо и самодовольно улыбается.

— Я всегда уверенна.

Дженни фыркает. На словах — да, но, как она заговорит, когда нужно будет реально действовать? После непродолжительных переговоров с Розэ, Лиса, несмотря на уговоры Дженни, окончательно решила бороться за сторону повстанцев. Дженни просто понимала, что не сможет её остановить. Она знала Лису достаточно, чтобы сказать, что та точно упёртый человек. Ей остаётся только следовать за Манобан. Дженни даже не знает, почему она должна, почему она просто не бросит всё это, и не вернётся к прежней жизни.

Дело не в том, что она действительно хочет сражаться с повстанцами. Но признавать, что всё это из-за Лисы, при том, что Дженни всё ещё ничего не чувствует к ней, глупо, наверное. Дженни не любит выглядеть глупой, Дженни предпочитает не задумываться о причинах её решений.

После вопроса о том, как им связаться с повстанцами, Розэ зачитала им длинную лекцию о том, что всё в особняке прослушивается. Выход один: бежать. Кончено же, Бэкхёну эта идея не понравилась. Они наражают себя на неразумную опасность. Пытаться сбежать с дочкой президентши равно самоубийству.

Какой шанс, что им удастся побег? Какой шанс, что они погибнут, даже до прибытия на саму войну?

И всё же приходилось принять, что побег — единственное возможное решение.

Лиса уверенно вылезает из машины, Дженни, вздохнув, следует за ней. На пороге дома их ждёт Исин, и это заставляет внутренности Дженни похолодеть. Неужели, он знает? Прослушка? Камеры? Шпионы? В голове успевают пронестись миллионы сценариев, прежде чем мужчина вежливо интересуется:

— Как прогулка? — Дженни напрягается, но Лиса лишь широко улыбается и восторженно выдаёт:

— Замечательно! Знаешь, я видела белку! Такая забавная, быстрая! — мужчина кивает и Пранприя проскакивает мимо него внутрь здания. Дженни, переглянувшись с Бэкхёном, шагает следом. Лиса выглядела слишком уверенной. Неужели, подобное умение врать она получила из-за своего социального статуса? Что ж, на войне это пригодиться. Не сказать того же о личной жизни. Что из всего увиденного Дженни было правдой? Какая часть Лисы реальна, а какая просто умело поданная фальшивка? Слишком много вопросов без ответов для такого практичного человека, как она.

Дженни чувствует, как внутри распространяется некая обида с примесью злости. Она негромко ругается.

Бэкхён бросает на неё тревожный взгляд перед тем, как вместе с Чанёлем исчезнуть в очередном коридоре. Дженни вздыхает и нервно сжимает лямку на форме, продолжая идти за Манобан. Почему-то даже выполнение опасных заданий в прошлом сейчас кажется пустяком, по сравнению с тем, что они собираются делать дальше. Безрассудно.

Они заходят в комнату Лисы, Дженни закрывает дверь на замок и наблюдает, как весь уверенный вид с Лисы тут же спадает. Она бледнеет, нервно сжимает пальцы и кусает губу. Её взгляд лихорадочно метается по комнате не зная, за что зацепиться. Дженни вдруг даже жалко эту хрупкую девушку, которая взяла на себя сложную роль. Причины Дженни не совсем понятны, но она не может их игнорировать. Для Лисы это важно, а Ким давно поняла, что нет стоит обесценивать чужие желания. Лиса отчаянно хочет сражаться, и Дженни почему-то чувствует, что должна ей помочь. Должна защитить, прикрыть. Должна сделать всё, чтобы неопытная Лиса осталась в живых.

Дженни медленно подходит к Пранприе и целует в открытое плечо.

— Нервничаешь? — тихо спрашивает она, и Манобан кивает.

— Я уверена, что хочу этого, но волнуюсь, что всё пойдёт не так.

Дженни кивает и мягко подталкивает Лису к кровати. Они садятся друг напротив друга, Дженни мягко берёт ладонями ладони Манобан и смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

— Это нормально, но помни, что мы профессионалы. Мы знаем, как выполнять подобные задания. Всё будет хорошо, пока я буду рядом, — уверяет Ким. — Я смогу защитить тебя.

Лиса выглядит так, будто вот-вот заплачет, и Дженни поспешно сгребает её в объятия.

— Ты сама выбрала эту дорожку, — шипит она прямо на ухо Пранприе. — Так не смей отступать!

Лиса отстраняется и уверенно кивает.

У них всё получится, иначе и быть не может. Они будут живы и, возможно, счастливы. И, наверное, вместе. По крайней мере, Ким так думает, возможно, ошибочно, что вполне даже вероятно, но всё же.

Дженни отправляет Лису в душ и переодеваться.

Сегодня они сбегут из президентского особняка.

Примерно через час в комнату заходит крайне мрачный Бэкхён в сопровождении, на удивление, спокойного Чанёля. Лиса к тому моменту уже успела переодеться.

— Форма? — хмурится Бён рассматривая, как нелепо огромная рабочая одежда Дженни сидит на Лисе. Ким, заканчивая заплетать девушке косу, пожимает плечами.

— Так безопаснее.

Действительно, так они похожи, а в темноте так вообще перепутать легче простого. Это уменьшает вероятность того, что Лиса пострадает. По крайней мере, Дженни на это надеялась.

Чанёль падает на постель и складывает руки на груди.

— Так мы решили бежать?

Лиса кивает, Дженни поджимает губы.

— Вы можете остаться здесь, если не хотите ввязываться в это. Я пойму. Затея действительно опасная.

Бэкхён фыркает.

— Не смеши меня! Куда ты собралась одна? — на его лице мелькает тревога и он на секунду замолкает. — Это просто сумасшедшая затея, но я вас не брошу.

Дженни смотрит на него так тоскливо, что кажется вот-вот заплачет. Когда-нибудь всем им придётся расплачиваться. Когда-нибудь они все заплатят цену своих грехов.

— Отлично, тогда нам нужен план, — выдыхает Чанёль, и достаёт с кармана маленькое устройство. Все заинтересованно подаются вперёд.

— Что это? — спрашивает Лиса, и на лице парня появляется ухмылка.

— Это наш лучший помощник.

Вдруг в воздухе появляется голограмма, и Дженни прищуривается. А затем охает.

Это карта. Карта особняка.

— Откуда? — на чужом лице расплывается уже непозволительно довольная улыбка.

— Что бы вы без меня делали!

Бэкхён закатывает глаза и треплет парня за волосы. Карта серьёзно так повышает их шансы на успех.

Следующие несколько часов уходят на планирование побега. Оказывается, когда твои силы в меньшинстве, быть уверенным в победе сложновато. Раньше было достаточно схватить оружие и выйти из дома: Дженни ждал отряд элитных бойцов с профессиональным оборудованием. Сейчас они сами по себе, и это заставляло напрягаться на все сто. Каждая деталь важна. У них нет права на ошибку. Здесь либо успех, либо смерть, и третьего не дано.

Подобный расклад Дженни не радовал.

Убедившись, что каждая минута распланирована, они расходятся по комнатам. До захода солнца ещё несколько часов, Дженни принимается учить Лису самообороне.

— Бей! — призывает Дженни, и девушка неуверенно замирает. А потом резко делает удар. Ким с лёгкостью уворачивается. — Ещё!

В этот раз Пранприя бьёт смелее. С каждым ударом её движения всё резче и точнее. Она быстро учится, так что в какой-то момент Дженни теряется и получает кулаком в лицо. Девушка хватается рукой за нос, а Лиса испуганно замирает.

— Прости!

Дженни широко улыбается и машет ладонью, мол, всё в порядке.

— Хороший удар, детка.

На лице Манобан тоже появляется неуверенная улыбка.

Они проводят последние час в безмятежных разговорах. Лиса с тоскливой улыбкой рассказывала о детстве. О том, как она однажды сорвала важный приём, разрушив пирамиду стеклянных бокалов шампанского. О том, как тайком проносила сказки из библиотеки и читала их под одеялом.

— «Не мечтай» говорила она, — выдыхает Лиса, прикрыв глаза. — «Реальность — вот, что у тебя есть. Мечты пустые и опасные, ты можешь легко потеряться». Она повторяла это каждый день, а я каждый день отказывалась в это верить.

Дженни в некотором смысле даже могла согласиться с Лидией. Лиса не умеет трезво оценивать ситуацию, и это плохо. Но, возможно, Дженни вместе с президентшей проигрывают, благодаря своей рациональности. Всё же жизнь слишком неоднозначная для едино правильных ответов. Люди не могут жить без ошибок, но они вправе выбирать какие из них совершать.

— Зато теперь ты собираешься противостоять ей, — на лице девушки появляется улыбка.

— Она будет в бешенстве. Я бы многое отдала, чтобы увидеть её лицо.

Дженни усмехается и сжимает чужую руку. Она бросает взгляд на окно.

Пора.

Лиса молча поднимается, по привычке отряхивает тёмную форму и сжимает кулаки. Дженни закидывает автомат на плечо и в последний раз осматривает комнату. Большинство вещей придётся оставить. Не то, что бы Дженни было за чем скучать. Она не имела привязанности к чему-либо, и считала это своим достоинством. Так жить действительно легче. Лисе же оставлять всё своё прошлое очевидно трудно. Девушка долго смотрит на шкаф с нарядами и вздыхает. В этой комнате — самая малая часть её вещей, но, приняв решение стать частью мятежа, она навеки закрыла себе путь домой.

Дженни, не зная как утешить Пранприю, лишь подталкивает её к выходу.

В одном из коридоров их перехватывает Чанёль и тянет в неизвестном направлении. Бэкхён, подбадривающе улыбнувшись, замыкает цепочку, чтобы прикрыть им спины.

— Ты зря времени не терял, — негромко говорит Дженни Чанёлю в затылок. Тот, хмыкнув, пожимает плечами.

— Я выгляжу как человек, способный бездельничать?

Ким не отвечает, и дальше они следуют в полной тишине. Лиса, опустив голову, смотрела себе под ноги, Дженни полагала, что только сейчас до неё дошла вся серьёзность ситуации. Надо отдать ей должное: Лалиса Манобан ни сказала не слова об отмене плана. Возможно, Дженни разочаровалась бы в Лисе, отступи та назад. Ведь в упрямства девушки есть своё очарование.

Они доходят до большой тяжёлой двери, и Чанёль жестом подзывает к себе Бэкхёна. Тот кивает, становится прямо напротив двери и глубоко вдыхает. А потом стучится. Проходит всего несколько секунд, прежде чем чья то голова появляется в дверном проёме. Лицо Бэкхёна тут же становится жутко детским и невинным. Глядя на такого парня и не скажешь никогда, что он солдат и убивает людей. Это лицо ребёнка. Дженни так не умела, но у Бёна — особый талант.

— Что-то не так? — звучит низким хриплым голосом. Бэкхён втягивает голову в плечи и почти дрожащим голосом застенчиво произносит:

— Не могли бы вы помочь? Пожалуйста, мне очень нужна ваша помощь!

Дженни затаив дыхание наблюдает, как мужчина в форме выходит из комнаты и делает шаг к Бэкхёну. Чанёль, стоящий так, чтобы его не было видно, резко бьёт прикладом мужчину по голове и тянет на себя. Тот теряет сознание и валится на землю. Второй мужчина в комнате не успевает сделать ничего, потому что Бэкхён влетает внутрь и вырубает его одним точным ударом. Лиса с распахнутыми глазами впивается ногтями в руку Дженни, и та мягко сжимает её в ответ. Все идёт по плану.

Чанёль садится за стол, на котором было много мониторов, Бэкхн связывает бессознательных мужчин.

Чанёль нажимает пару клавиш на клавиатуре и на главном экране появляется изображение Исина: он сидит на кресле в своём кабинете, с бокалом вина в руках. Пак бормочет тихое «отлично», и снова пробегается по клавишам. Все изображения мигают, но тут же появляются обратно.

— Я сделал так, что эта картинка будет на экранах всё время, — начинает объяснять Чанёль, — это поможет нам остаться незамеченными другими блоками охраны.

Дженни кивает. Чанёль протягивает ей наушник, второй вставляет себе в ухо. Они проверяют связь и Дженни, схватив Лису за руку выбегает в коридор. Всё нужно делать очень быстро. Девушки поспешным шагом бегут коридорами, Дженни полностью концентрируется на задании, позволяя адреналину взять верх.

«Налево» слышится напряжённое в ухе, Дженни резко сворачивает в сторону, Лиса едва не падает, но тут же берёт себя в руки. Они следуют указаниям Чанёля, послушно сворачивая в запутанных коридорах. Пак их глаза и уши, тут нужно полное доверие. Один неверный шаг и их убьют. Они просто не смогут отмазаться.

«Прячьтесь!» — вдруг восклицает Чанёль, и Дженни резко останавливается, вертит головой и тянет Лису за тяжёлую штору. Вовремя: мимо них проходят пару мужчин. Лиса затаив дыхание испуганно смотрит на Дженни, та лишь прикладывает указательный палец к губам. Она на собственном опыте знает — люди ужасно невнимательны. Их никто не заметит, если они будут молчать. Когда шаги и разговоры утихают, девушки выдыхают и, переспросив у Чанёля всё ли в порядке, покидают укрытие.

Они доходят до нужного места через пару минут: огромная парковка с разными видами транспорта. Их разделяет всего лишь запароленная железная дверь. Дженни глубоко вдыхает и сжимает кулак, чтобы не ударить им по металлу.

— Чанёль, — выдыхает она, — скажи, что ты можешь её открыть.

«Дай мне минуту».

Дженни переглядывается с Лисой. У них нет минуты. В любой момент может появиться кто угодно, и их план просто рухнет.

Вдруг лампочка на двери светится зелёным и Лиса толкает её, открывая вид на роскошную подземную парковку особняка. Они бросаются бежать. Их автобус видно почти сразу, на лице Лисы расцветает улыбка, но Дженни знала — радоваться рано. Их задача намного сложнее, чем просто найти транспорт.

Они подбегают к автобусу, Дженни хватается за ручку и резко открывает дверцу водительского места. Губы трогает лёгкая улыбка: открыто. Дженни открывает заднюю дверь автобуса, чтобы позже туда могли попасть Чанёль и Бэкхён, а потом садится за руль. Она окидывает взглядом салон, кладёт автомат в сторону и нащупывает ключи. Лиса падает на место рядом.

— Чанёль, дверь.

Парень начинает отсчёт и Дженни заводит двигатель. Как только они выедут — их заметят. Теперь назад пути точно нет. Автоматическая дверь впереди начинает подниматься, и Дженни, вцепившись в руль мёртвой хваткой, нажимает педаль газа. Они срываются с места, внутри всё замирает от волнения. Дженни рассчитывает время как профессионал: дверь поднимается как раз на нужную высоту, чтобы автобус, не снижая скорости, вылетел наружу. Дженни сжимает челюсти и концентрируется на дороге.

Всё. Начинается самый сложный этап задания. Чанёль и Бэкхён должны успеть запрыгнуть в салон до того, как они выедут за пределы особняка.

Парковка расположена в самой дальней части дома, с одной стороны это усложняет пробег, но с другой, что более важно, даёт время Чанёлю и Бэкхёну добежать до них.

Дженни ловко проезжает сад и вылетает на главную дорогу, Лиса выглядывает из окна.

— Я вижу их!

А охрана видит их всех. На лице мужчин секундное удивление, потом они группируются и что-то кричат в рации. Теперь Дженни тоже видит ребят: растрёпанный Бекхён, кажется, раненый Чанёль и свора людей в форме за ними. Дженни кусает губу и снижает скорость.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Нужно что-то делать.

— Их слишком много! — напряжённо восклицает Дженни. Лиса вдруг хватает автомат Ким и по пояс высовывается из окна. Девушка начинает стрелять. Опасно ли это? Безусловно.

Лиса не умеет стрелять, она легко может зацепить ребят. Но по другому никак. Кажется, у Пранприи таки прирождённая меткость: несколько человек валятся мёртвыми телами на землю, остальные теряют организованность, тем самым давая беглецам лишние несколько секунд. Они бегут без остановки, а Дженни понимает, что ещё какой-то десяток метров и они минуют ворота. Лиса не прекращает стрелять, отпугивая солдат от бегущих друзей. Пули свистят в воздухе, пробирая до мурашек. Она смотрит в боковое зеркало и как раз видит момент, когда пуля попадает Бэкхёну куда-то в ногу. Он кричит и едва не падает, Чанёль хватает его и тянет вперёд. Дженни тормозит.

— Давай же! — вопит она. Им хватает десятка секунд: Дженни слышит грохот в салоне автобуса.

— Трогай! — кричит Чанёль, и Дженни бьёт по педали газа. Они стремительно летят к открытым воротам. Лиса залезает обратно в автобус: у неё бледное, но полное решимости лицо. Она сжимает ткань пальцами и прикрывает глаза.

Сзади слышится взрыв: Чанёль кинул бомбу, чтобы задержать преследователей. Теперь им нужно лишь очень быстро ехать в город.

Сердце потихоньку перестаёт так бешено стучать, Дженни расслабляет пальцы после мёртвой хватки за руль и глубоко вдыхает.

Она опускает стекло, что разделяло салон и водительское место, и как можно спокойнее спрашивает:

— Вы в порядке?

Чанёль отвечает глухо, с оттенком боли.

— Мы ранены.

Лиса делает пару глубоких вдохов и бьёт себя по щекам.

— Я помогу им, — Дженни касается её руки и настороженно интересуется.

— А ты в порядке?

Они несколько бесконечных секунд смотрят друг другу в глаза, затем Лиса кивает.

— Я это затеяла, так что за меня не беспокойся.

Пранприя неумело перелезает в салон, и Дженни слышит шум возни и шипение от боли. Они справятся. Обязательно справятся.

— Всё не так серьёзно, не волнуйся, Дженни! — бодро звучит голос Бэкхёна и девушка фыркает. Конечно, не так серьёзно. Даже если бы у парня была дыра на пол ноги, он бы продолжал твердить, что всё хорошо.

Всё же бежать ночью было отличным решением: так их сложнее заметить в темноте. Это увеличивает их шансы выжить сегодня, ненамного конечно, но даже это важно.

До города не так уж и много, так что через какой-то час они заезжают в мир серых многоэтажек. Теперь Дженни старается как можно больше петлять переулками: бесконечные повороты без системы и смысла. Если она не понимает своих действий, их не поймёт и враг. И только убедившись, что за ними нет хвоста Дженни направляется в обусловленное место встречи. Они останавливаются на какой-то пустой улице без единой души и капли цивилизации. Вокруг только старые дома, и это, кажется, самый заброшенный район города.

Дженни заглушает двигатель и вылезает наружу. Открывает дверь в салон, залезает туда и осматривает друзей. Бледная Лиса, серьёзный Чанёль и немного уставший Бэкхён. По крайней мере, они живы.

Дженни приседает на корточки и осматривает ногу Бэкхёна, потом — бок Чанёля. Им нужен врач, но Ким лишь выдыхает:

— Жить будете, — Чанёль хмыкает. — Нам нужно уходить.

— Вы готовы идти? — звучит звонкое за её спиной. Дженни резко поворачивается, вытягивая оружие, но тут же вдыхает: Розэ стоит, сложив руки на груди, и смотрит на них с лёгкими искрами в глазах.

Они действительно сбежали?


	9. Chapter 9

Они шагали без перерыва уже довольно долго: Лиса запыхалась, лица Чанёля и Бэкхёна перекошены болью. Все бесконечно устали. Бён хромал, опираясь на плечо молодого парня повстанца, иногда мыча от боли.

Дженни хмуро прожигает спину Розэ. Что-то в девушке её беспокоило. Может быть то, что она не может её понять. Они с ней похожи и одновременно совершенно разные.

Розэ похожа на змею: хитрую и всегда готовую к нападению. Она прекрасный солдат и, наверняка, хороша умом, в этом можно не сомневаться. Но что скрывается за её навыками? Какой она человек?

Дженни не до конца ей доверяла. Может, им просто нужно познакомиться поближе. А может, чутьё её не подводит, и тут действительно что-то не так.

В таком случае они, останутся кучкой никому не нужных глупцов, и вряд ли доживут до конца войны.

Внезапно Розэ прекращает петлять по переулкам. Она оглядывается и открывает дверь одного из домов. Дженни переглядывается с Лисой и шагает внутрь следом.

Этот дом не отличался от тысячи таких же зданий по всей стране. Старый деревянный пол из прогнивших досок, стены с облупленной краской.

Дженни видит коридор, ведущий на кухню, но Розэ идёт к лестнице и шустро перескакивает через две ступеньки сразу. Дженни с остальными ребятами не отстаёт. Бэкхён за спиной матерится, доски под ногами жутко скрипят, а Лиса выглядит, кажется, даже более шокированной, чем при самом побеге. Губы невольно трогает улыбка. Ну, конечно, условия. Вряд ли дочь госпожи президентши хотя бы раз посещала подобные места. Сейчас же ей придётся здесь жить. Стресс, иначе и не скажешь.

Они заходят наверх, с кресла тут же поднимается женщина: не старая, но морщинки уже залегли у её глаз вместе с тенью усталости. Впадины на щеках делали её скулы ещё острее, пшеничного цвета длинные волосы были заправлены в незамысловатый пучок, а старое, латаное платье весело на худом костлявом теле, словно мешок. Дженни от чего-то становится горько, когда на губах женщины расплывается тёплая улыбка.

— Добро пожаловать. Меня зовут Мария, и я хозяйка этого дома.

Розэ улыбается ей тепло, Дженни даже удивляется, но проходит мимо, не говоря ни слова в адрес женщины.

— Я проведу вам небольшую экскурсию, а потом уже пойдёте спать.

Никто не возражал.

Розэ подходит к огромному, на всю стену, шкафу и открывает одну из дверц. Девушка отодвигает одежду и Дженни видит потайную дверь. Розэ толкает её и приглашает всех пройти внутрь. Дженни приходится нагнуть голову, чтобы не удариться, а выпрямившись она охает. Разница действительно поражает. Перед ними — большое, просторное помещение, одна лестница идёт вверх, вторая вниз. Дженни видит столы и компьютеры, большая доска с какими-то записями и шкаф с документами и книгами. Это, конечно, не сравнится с ресурсами Лидии, но всё же, Дженни поражена. Она действительно думала, что будет хуже.

Из-за компьютера высовывается чья-то макушка. Молодой паренёк, не больше 20, с чёрными торчащими во все стороны волосами. Дженни слышит удивлённый возглас:

— Сехун?

Она поворачивает голову и видит, что на лице Чанёля застыл шок. Он делает пару шагов вперёд, останавливается, и, не в силах что либо сказать, смотрит на парня.

— Вы знакомы? — приподнимает брови Розэ. Удивление на лице Сехуна сменяется горькой улыбкой.

— Знакомы, — он снимает большие наушники и поднимается на ноги. — Я дизертировал два года назад из нашего общего отряда. Мы были…

— Друзьями… — заканчивает за него Чанёль на выдохе. — Я думал, ты погиб!

Парень пожимает плечами.

— Тогда я тоже думал, что погибну! — он поглядывает сначала на Розэ, потом на паренька, что помогал Бэкхёну.

— Но я выжил, и стал частью повстанского движения. Важной частью.

После неожиданной встречи Розэ предлагает Лухану (так, оказалось, зовут того солдата) оказать медицинскую помощь Бэкхёну и Чанёлю. Тот кивает и они спускаются куда-то вниз по лестнице. Наверное, в лазарет.

Лиса подходит к Сехуну и начинает какой-то разговор, судя по её лицу — серьёзный. Дженни решает, что спросит её от этом позже, когда они останутся наедине.

Ким осматривается и падает на один из стульев, устало потирая виски. Ну и насыщенный денёк у них был. Который сейчас вообще час? Сколько у них осталось для сна?

Рядом садится Розэ. Дженни некоторое время игнорирует её и рассматривает Лису: хмурый изгиб тёмных бровей, локоны, что выбились из причёски и спадали на глаза, руки с тонкими пальцами, которые напряжённо крутила кольцо на пальце. Дальше Ким переводит взгляд на Розэ. Та сидела немного сгорбившись и сжимала собственные пальцы. Челюсти её были напряжены, светлая прядь падает ей на глаза и девушка раздражённо сдувает её. Дженни не психолог, она плохо разбирается в людях, но чувствовать отношение людей к себе умеет прекрасно. Жизнь научила, и, наверное, не зря. Только так и получается оставаться в живых.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, — девушка смотрит на неё с немым вопросом, и Дженни продолжает. — Я чувствую напряжение между нами. Что я сделала?

В чужом взгляде проскакивает непонятная Дженни злоба. Розэ вскакивает на ноги.

— А мне не нужна причина, чтобы тебя невзлюбить! — напряжённо цедит она. — Я ненавижу каждую собачёнку Лидии!

Дженни чувствует, как внутри неё распаляется ярость.

Ей всё равно на тех людей, которые ненавидят её, но сейчас эта ненависть — не заслуженная. Это злит.

Она поднимается следом и делает шаг вперёд, теперь между их лицами всего с десяток сантиметров.

— Что же мы тогда делаем здесь? Мы ведь собаки Лидии, а вы пустили нас в своё логово!

На лице блондинки появляется оскал.

— Не обольщайся! Вам здесь никто не доверяет! — выплёвывает Розэ.

— Замечательно! — рычит Дженни. — Потому что я перережу вам всем глотки, если ты не прекратишь так к нам относиться.

Возможно, она перегнула палку, но всё сказанное — правда. Дженни требует достойного обращения, а не то отвращение, которое она чувствует в Розэ по отношению к себе.

В глазах Розэ мелькает что-то, что Дженни понять просто не успевает, а в следующую секунду та прижимает Ким к стене и надавливает предплечьем ей на горло. Дженни чувствует, как чужая кость вдавливает кадык ей в горло, вызывая резкую боль. Розэ приближает к ней своё лицо, и Дженни чувствует, что её дыхание пахнет мятой.

— Закрой свою пасть! Я имею право вас всех ненавидеть! Слышишь? Имею! — кричит она, срывая голос, пока Дженни, не моргая, смотрит ей в глаза. — Вы убили мою семью у меня на глазах! Вы, твари, расстреляли моих родителей прямо на глазах у ребёнка! Вы все заслуживаете гореть в аду!

Дженни молчит и даже не двигается. Воздух в лёгких кончается, но она и не думает высвобождаться. На покрасневших глазах Розэ видны слёзы. Она отпускает Дженни, и яростно утирает их рукавом. Дженни, потирая горло, сухо спрашивает:

— Мне стоит бояться, что однажды ты прикончишь меня ночью?

Розэ также сухо отвечает:

— Да, — она уходит, а в комнате повисает гробовая тишина.

Дженни не злилась на Розэ. Уже нет.

Так… солдаты убили её родителей. Это многое объясняет. Это наглядно демонстрирует, какой она воин. Отчаянный. Яростный.

Люди, у которых есть цель — самые опасные. Самые эффективные на войне. Им лучше стать если не друзьями, то союзниками точно, и тогда у повстанцев есть шанс на победу. Небольшой, но есть.

Розэ сильная сама по себе, но её ярость делает её в сотни раз опаснее.

Дженни устало призывает Лису идти спать, и та немедленно соглашается.

Мария показывает им ванную и выдаёт одежду. Когда она уходит, Лиса ошарашено поворачивается к Дженни.

— Что это? — Дженни, несмотря на невесёлые мысли, прыскает. Пранприю так шокировал душ для бедных: просто старый кафельный пол с многочисленными трещинами и ржавая лейка, из которой текла такая же ржавая вода. Добро пожаловать в обычный мир, дорогая.

После мраморных ванн это ощущалось особенно ужасно. Но, кто говорил, что будет просто?

— Ты сама хотела сбежать, — напоминает ей Дженни, снимая с себя одежду. Лиса вздыхает и тоже начинает оголяться.

— Я не думала, что всё настолько плохо.

Дженни отбрасывает вещи в ящик с грязной одеждой и подходит к Пранприе. Она заправляет ей прядь за ухо, касается лица и проводит кончиком носа по мягкой коже.

— Скучаешь по дому? — шепчет она в мягкие губы. Лиса прикрывает глаза.

— Только за удобствами. Не за матерью. Не за контролем, — она подаётся вперёд и мягко целует Дженни, обнимая её руками.

— Мне нравится вкус свободы, мне нравится быть хозяйкой своей жизни. Я смогу вытерпеть подобные мелочи.

Дженни с гордостью целует Лису в лоб, включает воду и толкает под неё Манобан.

— Она холодная! — раздаётся пронзительный визг, и Дженни хохочет.

Она целует Лису без остановки, с такой жадностью, будто это их последний день. Дженни прикасается губами к влажным плечам, выпирающим позвонкам и пальцам на руках. Она целует шею, ключицы, грудь, наслаждаясь мутным взглядом из-под ресниц. Влюблённым.

Они выходят из душа совсем замёрзшими и с удовольствием кутаются в полотенца. Натянув на себя выданную одежду, девушки отправляются наверх, где стояло два ряда двухэтажных кроватей. Лиса разочаровано вздыхает, и нехотя ложится на нижнюю, Дженни, поцеловав её напоследок, лезет на верх. Без Лисы холодно, без мягких матрасов — твёрдо. Но усталость берёт верх почти сразу, и она засыпает крепким тягучим сном, не успевая даже подумать о сегодняшнем дне.

…///…

Бэкхён просыпается раньше нужного. Вина тому не только боль в ноге. Душевно ему тоже было нехорошо. Его многое тревожило, и дело не только в том, что они нарушили закон. А они нарушили. Если их найдут — они будут объявлены предателями родины. Их всех расстреляют. Даже Лису. Особенно Лису. Бэкхён в этом почему-то уверен. Лидия не самая лучшая мать, но в политике ей нет равных. Она не позволит дочери разрушить её мир. Лиса обладает властью, о которой может и не подозревает.

Бэкхён также сомневался во всей этой затеи в целом. Вдруг, это ловушка? Вдруг, их убьют, или просто используют для шантажа? Лиса слишком доверчива, а Дженни… Дженни, кажется, слишком привязалась. Бэкхён её ни в коем случае не винит, он и сам любит человека, он знает, какого рода это чувство. Просто это… опасно. Бэкхён запутался, и ему срочно нужен отпуск. Ему срочно нужна старая жизнь, в которой не было места сомнениям, страху, подозрению. В ней было только уверенность и стабильность. Сейчас никто не мог похвастаться подобным. Бэк даже не знал, будет ли он в живых завтра.

Бэкхён вздрагивает от резкого возгласа.

— Подъём! — Розэ, переодетая в более простую одежду нежели форма, как ни в чём не бывало тормошила всех после короткого сна. Бэкхён поднимается на локтях и смотрит вниз: Лиса недовольно возмущается, Дженни молча потирает глаза, а Чанёль сонно смотрит на него с нижней койки.

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — хрипит он, и Бэкхён не может не улыбнуться. Парня хочется тут уже расцеловать, зарыться пальцами в спутанные кудряшки, обнять и никогда не отпускать.

— Доброе утро, любовь моя.

Бён спрыгивает на них и садится рядом с Чанёлем, переплетая их пальцы.

— Как спалось?

Пак хмыкает и приподнимается, чмокая Бэкхёна в губы.

— Терпимо, — он потягивается и медленно зевает, — но после особняка, конечно, сложновато.

Ничего, им не привыкать. Они, можно сказать, всю жизнь в спартанских условиях.

Розэ даёт им двадцать минут на сборы, Бэкхён успевает одеться за семь. Футболка, брюки от формы и тяжёлые ботинки. Чанёль не спеша заканчивает сборы за десять. Бэкхён садится на идеально заправленную постель и наблюдает, как Лиса одевает единственное платье, которое она смогла утащить сюда: то самое, с ромашками. Дженни как-то растерянно одевается, не отрывая взгляд от Пранприи.

Они всей толпой спускаются на кухню, где их уже ждёт Мария с готовым завтраком: яблоки, хлеб, молоко и мёд. Судя по выражению лица Лисы ей явно не хватает круассанов.

Бэкхён улыбается своим мыслям и приступает к еде.

— Так вы решили перейти на сторону повстанцев? — интересуется Мария, мокая ломтик хлеба в мёд и кладя его в рот. Лиса кивает.

— Я решила, что в моей жизни нужно что-то менять, — начинает девушка, и отпивает молока. — а мои друзья мне помогли.

На лице женщины появляется лёгкая улыбка.

— Интересные у вас друзья, Лалиса, — Чанёль, сидящий рядом, хмурится.

— Вам что-то не нравится? — спокойно спрашивает он, и Розэ бросает в их сторону предупреждающий взгляд.

Бэкхён сдерживает желание поёжиться — слишком уж напряжённая энергетика в этой комнате.

— Вы — солдаты, а они редко переходят на нашу сторону. Слишком… подвержены обработке.

Бэкхён чувствует, как Чанёль напрягается словно зверь, готовый к нападению, и поспешно накрывает ладонью его руку.

Бён вздыхает. Тема того, что они солдаты (между прочим, теперь бывшие) поднимается в этом доме куда чаще, чем хотелось бы.

— Откуда же у вас такие познания? — вежливо интересуется Бэкхён и улыбка Марии немного меркнет.

— Я потеряла сына. Однажды он выполнял задание, и просто не вернулся домой, — она горько опускает взгляд на свои руки, покрытые морщинами. — Был слишком предан этой стране. Погиб, безжалостно убивая других.

За столом все замолкают.

— Мне жаль, — уже мягче говорит Бэкхён. Мария поднимает на него взгляд и, к своему удивлению, он видит там ласку.

Она добрая женщина, просто, наверное, их действительно нужно опасаться. Возможно, на месте Розэ и Марии Бэкхён точно также бы опасался людей, которые массово убивали народ по приказу властей.

— Не стоит. Все мы что-то потеряли на войне. Она не щадит никого.

Их прерывает резкий стук в дверь, который заставляет всех резко повернуться на звук. Было в нём что-то опасное, устрашающее. Розэ подрывается на ноги первая.

— В укрытие! — шипит она и все бросаются по лестнице к шкафу. Кроме Марии. Та хватает чашки и прячет их в шкаф, потом хлеб и, наконец, отряхивает платье. Последнее, что Бэкхён видит перед тем, как двери за ними закрылись — то, как Мария идёт к двери.

— Тише! — шепчет Розэ. В её поведении сквозит нервозность, но никак не страх или дезорганизованность. Бэкхён был приятно удивлён. Потому что он был… испуган. Их позиция была оборонительной, и это вызывало чувство загнанности.

Бэкхён предпочитал нападать, а не буквально прятаться в шкафу.

Все молча стояли у стены и слушали шаги в другой комнате. Всё было слышно просто замечательно.

«Мария Каранджи? Нам нужно поговорить».

«Да, конечно».

Скрип стульев, звон посуды.

«Сбежали опасные преступники» звучит мужским басом, «Они взяли в заложницу дочь госпожи Лидии. Вы видели этих людей?»

Бэкхён переглядывается с Дженни. Так вот как они повернули историю. Преступники. Наверняка они ещё и не показывали фото Дженни.

«Нет, не видела».

Несколько мгновений молчания.

«Можно нам осмотреть дом?»

«Конечно».

«В вашем голосе слышен страх».

Смешок.

«У вас в руках чёртовы автоматы, конечно я напугана».

Шаги слышатся слишком близко, и все задерживают своё дыхание.

Топот ног гремит ещё где-то минут десять. Потом хлопает дверь. Всё стихает.

Лиса глубоко вдыхает и, съехав по стенке, оседает на пол. Дженни сжимает её плечо и что-то шепчет на ухо, та кивает. Бэкхён бросает обеспокоенный взгляд на Чанёля.

— Они ушли, — сообщает Лухан и так всем очевидный факт.

Кажется, их пронесло.

Кажется, их не нашли.

Розэ отправляет Лухана проверить впорядке ли Мария, остальных она провожает в большую комнату, скорее всего, предназначенную для конференций.

— У нас по плану встреча? — интресеруется Дженни. Розэ, не глядя на неё, отвечает:

— Никаких планов и стратегий, всего лишь знакомство с нашим лидером.

Все садятся на мягкие чёрные стулья, Бэкхён подмечает, как Лиса нервно хватается за ладонь Дженни. Переживает. Не удивительно, у неё фактически самая главная роль в их команде. Если мир — шахматная доска, то Лиса на ней важная фигура. Конечно же, подобная перспектива для юной неопытной девочки будет устрашающей.

Розэ нажимает несколько клавиш на компьютере, и в следующую секунду перед ними появляется голограмма девушки. Бэкхён невольно приоткрывает рот. Она была невероятно красивой. Белоснежное лёгкое платье сидело на её плавной фигуре просто идеально, длинные тёмные волосы падали на плечи превосходными прядями, а насыщенно красные губы растянулись в лёгкой приветливой улыбке.

— Добрый день, меня зовут Ким Джису, и я возглавляю движение повстанцев.


	10. Chapter 10

— То есть ты предлагаешь использовать нас как информационную пропаганду? — откидывается на спинку стула Дженни, и Бэкхён хмурится. Она использует «ты»: небрежное, почти грубое и… приравнивающее. Подобное обращение ставило её, Дженни Ким, на одну ступеньку с главой повстанцев. Хотя, фактически, это было не так, Бэкхён знал, что Дженни не изменит своё поведение.

Для Бэкхёна это грубость. Для Дженни — стратегия.

Сейчас она укрепляет свои позиции в этом месте, показывает, какого обращения она ожидает. Больше — возможно, но не меньше.

Дженни абсолютно не разбиралась в психологии, но жизненный опыт научил её строить отношения с людьми, особенно рабочие отношения. Никак эмоций, она лишь ставит наиболее выгодные ей условия. Очевидно, что всем придётся смириться, а Джису — в первую очередь. Хотя она не выглядела, будто это её беспокоит. У девушки на лице — перманентное выражение уверенности, интеллекта и спокойствия. Подобному хладнокровию можно даже завидовать, если бы Бэкхён нуждался в нём. Он не.

Разные люди ведут себя по-разному, выбирают разные способы решения задач и ведения жизни. Хладнокровие не входило в список Бэкхёна.

Парень силой возвращает своё внимание от внутренних монологов к реальным разговорам.

Они обсуждали общие черты их будущих действий. Никакой конкретики, дат, имён или прямых приказов. Джису уверяла, что это обусловлено её желанием дать новоприбывшим отдохнуть, Бэкхён уверен, что это простое недоверие.

Не то, что бы он винил её за это.

— Верно, — кивает Джису. — Люди часто недооценивают психологию, а ведь это так важно при попытках управления огромной толпой. У нас есть два из трёх символов этой страны. Ты, национальная героиня, пример для подражания. И Лиса. Лиса — часть Лидии. Пример верности страны, а может даже будущий правитель, — грамотно высказывается девушка, и Бэкхён чувствует то, что сделало её лидером движения. Её слова имели почти волшебное влияние, хотя никакой магии в этом нет. — Ваш переход, вернее сказать, ваш публично наблюдаемый переход, повлияет на людей. На большую часть людей.

— Они последуют за нами, — негромко выпаливает Лиса, и Джису поворачивает к ней голову. Они встречаются взглядами, и Бён отчётливо видит искорки удовлетворения в чёрных глазах. — Мы покажем им, что эта сторона — лучше.

— Ты более чем права, Пранприя.

Дженни хмурится и немного наклоняет голову в раздумьях.

— Но что на счёт реальных боев? Я солдат, не политик.

Джису элегантно складывает руки у талии, Бэкхён чувствует диссонанс. Она была похожа на принцессу, нереальную и прекрасную. Эта нежная девушка не может вести войну. И всё же она это делает. Ведёт умело и непрерывно. Возможно, в будущем даже успешно. И её сила вовсе не в оружии, которое её ухоженные руки, с аккуратно обрезанными ногтями, наверняка даже никогда не держали. Истинная её ценность хранилась под идеально уложенными волосами. Её мозг, вот, что действительно важно.

Её мысли, слова, идеи — всё это имело имело ценность намного больше, чем их военные навыки. Бэкхён чувствовал уважение к Джису.

— Я убеждена, что от вас будет больше пользы живыми, нежели мёртвыми, — она выдерживает секундную паузу. — Пока.

У Бэкхёна по спине пробегают мурашки.

— Мне больше нечего вам сказать, мы начнём работу с завтрашнего для, завтра же и проведём совещание с конкретным планом, — Джису вдруг тепло улыбается. — Отдыхайте.

Бэкхён переглядывается с Дженни и они не спеша покидают комнату, оставив Розэ наедине с голограммой.

Её «пока» прозвучало как-то слишком зловеще, как будто когда-нибудь она действительно решит, что их смерть перевесит их вклад при жизни. Бэкхён надеялся, что подобное никогда не случится.

Дженни, для чего-то подозрительно оглянувшись вокруг, негромко интересуется:

— Что думаешь? — Бэкхён пожимает плечами. Как будто у него могли быть какие-то важные мысли. Что он может думать? В конце концов, его задача лишь следовать, не указывать. Он никогда не ставил себя в ровню с Дженни, или, что смешно, с Джису. Бэкхён простой мальчишка-сирота. и ничего не изменят даже десятки лет. Он вздыхает.

— Не знаю, Джису кажется умной девушкой.

Подобные слова заставляют Дженни фыркнуть.

— Очевидно. Вопрос в том, на пользу ли нам её ум?

Парень хмурится. Что Дженни имеет ввиду? Она тоже не доверяет повстанцам? Но что тогда им делать? Они не могут быть независимой стороной.

Вслух он лишь отвечает:

— В любом случае, мы можем лишь ждать. Бежать нам некуда.

Дженни не может поспорить.

Они спрашивают у Марии разрешение выйти на улицу и та, с некими сомнениями, всё же даёт добро. Одно условие: находиться в радиусе пары метров.

Дженни, простояв у двери около минуты, всё же решает, что им с Лисой не стоит выходить из укрытия и они, под вздохи Пранприи, идут в общую спальню.

Бэкхён, проводив девушек тоскливым взглядом, переплетает свои пальцы и Чанёля. Другой рукой он нерешительно открывает дверь. На улице — сыро и пусто. После небольшого ночного дождя на асфальте образовалось много луж, в которых отражалось серое небо. Парень глубоко вдыхает и лёгкие покалывает прохладой.

Что-то не давало ему покоя, какое-то ужасное предчувствие.

— Иногда я устаю от постоянного напряжения, — выдыхает он и опирается на шаткие перила. — Интересно, как бы сложилась моя жизнь, будь я мирным жителем, — Бэкхён поворачивает лицо к Чану и широко улыбается. — Может, я был бы садовником или библиотекарем?

Чанёль достаёт помятую пачку сигарет и зажимает меж зубов одну.

— Ты бы не встретил меня, — пожимает плечами Пак. — Я не создан для нормальной жизни.

Бэкхён прикрывает глаза. Видимо, он тоже. Он хочет быть нормальным, но давно забыл как это. А знал?

Было ли нормальным вести каждодневную борьбу за жизнь?

Было ли нормальным иметь статус домашнего питомца в семье Ким?

Было ли нормальным податься вслед за Дженни в солдаты?

Бэкхён отдалённо понимал значение слова «нормальное», потому что у него ничего нормальным не было.

Чанёль собирается прогуляться, и Бэкхён с каким-то алогичным страхом хватается за его руку.

— Я недалеко, — успокаивает его Пак и, мягко высвободившись, всё же сбегает в тень домов.

Бэкхён не отрывает от него взгляда и думает о том, как испортилось его ментальное здоровье. Дело в побеге, или в его образе жизни в целом? С приходом войны он чувствует страх потерять близких. Страх вполне обоснованный, потому что они непосредственные её участники. Бён делает глубокий вдох и успокаивается.

Всё в порядке.

Внезапно, откуда не возьмись, перед ним возникает мальчик: худой, чумазый, очень похожий на самого Бэкхёна в далёком-далёком прошлом. Он не успевает даже никак среагировать, только дёргается и отшатывается назад на чистых инстинктах. Паренёк пихает ему в ладонь телефон и исчезает также мгновенно, как и появился. В немом шоке Бэкхён пытается найти мальчика глазами, но тот бесследно исчез. Бэкхён растерянно переводит взгляд на телефон в руке и видит цифры, что отсчитывают время звонка. Кто-то ждёт на том конце провода. Он прикладывает телефон к уху.

— Алло?

— Бэкхён.

От голоса Исина Бэкхёну внезапно становится очень плохо. Сотни мыслей пролетают в сознании, но одна особо чёткая и устрашающая заглушает всё остальные. Их нашли. Исин знает, где они. Сотни солдат знают, где они. Его начинает тошнить, внутри поднимается волна внезапной паники, а страх сжимает горло до такой степени, что парень уверен — говорить он не сможет.

Кажется Исину и не нужны его слова.

— Вы так некрасиво нас оставили, и я подумал, что нам обязательно нужно снова наладить связь, — его голос вдруг ожесточается. — Вы же не думали, что сможете так просто сбежать?

Бэкхён боится признаться даже самому себе, что думал. Думал, надеялся и был счастлив, что у них получилось. Оказывается, это был лишь очередной ход в этой огромной игре.

— Что тебе нужно? — всё же выдавливает Бэкхён, прилагая огромные усилия, чтобы голос не дрожал. В его голове прокручивались сотни ужасных сценариев одновременно и было очевидно, что каждый из них Исин мог воплотить в жизнь. Бэкхён отчетливо понимал — им конец.

— Уши среди этой кучки клоунов.

— Этого не будет, — решительно отрезает парень.

Может, он трус, но не предатель.

На том конце слышится смешок.

— Ради чего эта показуха? Это стоит жизни твоего парня?

Внутри Бэкхёна что-то пережимает, и он не может сделать даже вдоха. Исин блефует. Это стандартный трюк, он ничего не может сделать Чанёлю.

И всё же, психологический эффект подобный трюк имеет — Бэкхён в ужасе. Больше всего на свете он боится потерять родных. Потерять Чанёля.

Уходит немало сил, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание.

— Ты врёш,. — цедит он и ищет взглядом Чанёля. Находит.

Земля уходит из-под его ног.

Красная точка виднеется на виске так отчётливо, что Бэкхён на секунду боится, что снайпер выстрелит прямо сейчас. Приходится мысленно успокаивать себя, но животный страх побеждает рассудок. Им ничего не стоит убить Чанёля. Одно нажатие на курок и неотъемлемая часть его жизни просто исчезнет навсегда.

Они были так наивны, думая, что могут победить. Повстанцы ничто, они продолжают бороться только потому, что Лидия им позволяет.

— Ну так что, мы договорились? — в чужом голосе — чистое наслаждение победой.

Бэкхён понимает, что не сможет отказать.

— Договорились, — хрипит он. Звонок завершается коротким писком, Бён отнимает телефон от уха и только сейчас понимает, как сильно у него дрожат руки.

Только что он предал семью.

Только что он предал повстанцев.

До того, как увидеть Чанёля, Бэкхён чувствует запах его сигарет. Он фокусирует взгляд на любимом лице, Чанёль выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Всё в порядке?

Бэкхёну очень хочется закричать, что нет, не в порядке. Всё чертовски не в порядке. Бэкхёну хочется вцепиться в руку Чанёля, сжать так сильно, чтобы остались следы от ногтей, и никогда не отпускать.

— Я люблю тебя, — шелестит он и часто моргает, чтобы согнать слёзы с глаз. Чанёль растерянно приподнимает брови.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, солнышко.

Бэкхён не может позволить ему умереть.

…///…

Дженни замечает, что с Бэкхёном что-то не так почти сразу. Она знает его много лет и понять, что друга что-то тревожит — легче простого.

Сначала она просто наблюдала. Бэкхён нервно кусает ногти и учащённо дышит. Словно в панике. Это абсолютно не похоже на его обычное умиротворённое состояние. Никаких улыбок, только тень испуга во взгляде. В какую-то секунду Дженни не выдерживает и поднимается с кровати, присаживаясь на постель рядом с другом.

— Всё нормально? — с отчётливым волнением в голосе интересуется Ким. Бэкхён переводит на неё взгляд и на секунду он напоминает Дженни запуганного зверька. Но в следующую — всё как обычно, и она уверяет себя, что ей показалось. Он привычно растягивает губы в улыбке и глаза превращаются в милые полумесяцы.

— Да, всё хорошо.

Дженни замечает, что с Бэкхёном что-то не так почти сразу. Или она так думает.

— Нервничать из-за совещания?

Она не совсем понимала, что в этом событии такого, но Лиса тоже нервничала. Возможно, их пугала неизвестность, возможно, начало их реального участия. Сегодня они узнают реальный план и наконец-то начнут действовать. Дженни рада, она устала жить в неведении.

Бэкхён вздыхает и потирает лицо ладонями.

— Немного. Но всё в порядке, честно.

Девушка кивает и легонько похлопывает его по плечу.

— Пошли.

Они шагают в знакомый конференц зал. Розэ уже там, о чём-то говорит с голограммой Джису, но как только они заходят внутрь, резко прекращает. Дженни отмечает, что с момента той небольшой драки их отношения изменились. Сложно сказать, в хорошую сторону или плохую, просто стали другими. Розэ не ненавидела её и не избегала, но друзьями их назвать сложно.

Возможно, это изменится, возможно, нет. Возможно, они так и останутся просто коллегами.

А вот Джису она не понимала ещё больше, чем Розэ. С Розэ они были ровней, солдатами. У Ким Джису аура Лидии, и это заставляет Дженни пребывать в постоянном напряжении. Эта девушка слишком хорошо выстраивает стены, Дженни просто не может заглянуть сквозь них. Когда Дженни не «видит» человека, она старается держаться от него подальше. Держаться подальше от Джису не получается.

Джису улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой.

— Приветствую, как отдохнули? — Дженни пожимает плечами. Она не в настроении для бессмысленных бесед. Лиса бросает на неё осуждающий взгляд и вежливо отвечает:

— Замечательно, спасибо! Как ваше самочувствие? — Дженни не может удержаться и закатывает глаза. Чанёль, заметив это, прыскает. Политики. Притворная вежливость и сотни ненужных ритуалов. Очень непрактичные люди. Хотя Лиса назвала бы это психологией и вежливостью. Дженни не разбиралась ни в том, ни в другом.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны поинтересоваться, Лалиса, благодарю, всё хорошо, — Джису несколько мгновений обводит их взглядом. — Ну, начнём.

Дженни краем глаза замечает, как всё же сильно нервничает Бэкхён, и это заставляет её нахмуриться. Это не его обычное поведение. Что-то не так.

Розэ включает доску с картами и схемами, начинает вступительную речь, объясняя позиции повстанцев и расклад войны. Она не успевает начать говорить о плане.

Бэкхён вдруг подрывается с места и поднимает футболку. Все за столом замолкают. Взгляд у Бэкхёна — полный боли и вины. Чанёль выглядит бледным, Лиса — растерянной. Дженни медленно переводит взгляд ниже, и от увиденного в ней что-то ломается. На нём прослушка. На её ближайшем друге чёртова прослушка. Внутри что-то обрывается и камнем давит на грудь, мешая сделать вздох. Дженни чувствует себя грязной, преданной. Дженни больно.

Нельзя доверять никому. Предают даже самые близкие.

Дженни доверилась, Дженни сейчас ломается по частям, и мир вокруг неё тоже.

По щеке Бэкхёна бежит одинокая слеза, но Дженни не жаль, ей противно. Все года их дружбы только что были перечёркнуты одним единственным поступком. Одним единственным предательством.

Розэ переглядывается с Джису и, посмотрев на них, прикладывает указательный палец к губам. Как будто сейчас у кого-то было что сказать.

Они с Джису начинают говорить. Не настоящий план, явно придуманный. Это должно как-то спасти ситуацию, помочь ради общей цели, но Дженни откровенно плевать.

Бэкхён тянется к ней, но, оттолкнув его руку, Дженни подрывается на ноги и выбегает из кабинета.

Она бежит по коридору, но не знает куда, слёзы мешают ей видеть. Ей так больно никогда не было. Рядом с ней всегда был Бэкхён, она доверяла ему всё, даже свою жизнь. Это был единственный человек в мире, в котором она ни на секунду не сомневалась. А сейчас он предал её.

Горечь оседала на языке невысказанными словами.

— Дженни! — кричит отчаянно ей в след Бэкхён, но она игнорирует его. — Дженни, постой!

Он хватает её и больно дёргает на себя. Дженни рада резкой боли в плечо, она хоть немного, хоть на миг, заглушит невыносимый ад внутри.

— Не смей называть моё имя! — выплёвывает Дженни. — Не смей меня касаться, предатель!

Она чувствует, как по щекам хлынули потоки горячих слёз. Истерических, полных горечи и разочарования. Дженни не помнит, когда в последний раз она плакала, но сейчас ей хотелось прорыдать весь день без остановки. Ей плюнули в душу, растоптали её доверие. Сможет ли она хоть когда-нибудь довериться кому-то ещё? Наверное, нет.

У Бэкхёна на лице — чистая вина и раскаяние, но Дженни больше не верит, не верит, не верит.

— Они грозились убить Чанёля. — хрипит Бён, — я видел прицел на его виске, Дженни!

Девушка закрывает лицо руками.

— Я не хочу ничего слушать, оставь меня в покое, — покрасневшими глазами она смотрит прямо ему в лицо и шепчет слова, способные убить. — Я больше не хочу тебя видеть. Я больше не хочу тебя слышать. Я больше не хочу тебя в своей жизни, Бэкхён.

На этот раз он не пытается её удержать, только отчаянно моляще кричит в след:

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, Дженни, прости!

Дженни не хотела прощать. Она хотела навсегда отстраниться от людей, забыть о своих чувствах и чужих тоже. Ей не нужно сердце, если оно приносит боль.

Дженни пробегает мимо растерянной Марии и выбегает на крыльцо. В лицо бьёт холодный воздух, и слёзы на щеках будто покрываются корочкой льда. Дженни усаживается на холодный камень и обнимает себя руками.

Бекхён её предал, предал, предал. Предал всех.

ёЧто если он не остановился бы вовремя? Они бы все погибли. Тысячи, сотни тысяч людей погибли бы из-за ошибки Бэкхёна.

Осознавать это — невыносимо.

Слёз больше не осталось, только всепоглощающая пустота. Дженни хотела стереть все годы дружбы навсегда и снова быть бездушной машиной для убийства.

Дверь за спиной открывается, Дженни молится, чтобы это был не Бэкхён. Она не вынесет смотреть на него. Ей нужно время.

К счастью, это Розэ. Она мрачно садится рядом и протягивает Дженни пачку сигарет.

— Я не курю, — хрипит Ким.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Розэ. Дженни смотрит на неё пустым взглядом, потом берёт сигарету и сжимает зубами. Розэ поджигает сначала ей, потом себе. Дым заполняет лёгкие, Дженни закашливается.

— Это не моё дело, — начинает неспешно Розэ, — но ты должна дать ему шанс.

Дженни опаляет её взглядом. Это действительно не её дело. Розэ не понять, что сейчас чувствует Дженни.

— С какой стати? Я не доверяю предателям!

— Ну мы же доверились, — парирует Розэ.

Дженни оскорбленно замирает. Они не предатели.

Но откуда это знать Джису?

Розэ медленно выдыхает облако дыма.

— Поставь себя на его место: на тебя психологически давят, а на Лису, — она выделяет это слово особенно сильно, — направлена снайперская винтовка. Ты бы растерялась? Согласилась бы из банального страха спасти любимую?

Дженни неприятно это осознавать, но Розэ права. Потому что согласилась бы. Будь это Лиса, Бэкхён или даже Чанёль, она бы растерялась. Терять близких — больно, даже для холодной Дженни Ким. Вряд ли она, видя, что Лиса на волоске от смерти, была бы способна придумать идеальный план действий. Обида медленно отступает. В конце концов, Бэкхён вовремя признался и ничего страшного не произошло. Возможно, ей стоит простить его.

— Возможно, ты права, — неохотно соглашается Дженни. — Возможно, я слишком остро среагировала.

На лице Розэ появляется улыбка.

— Скажи это ему.

Дверь сзади предательски скрипит, Дженни резко поворачивает голову и видит виновато опустившего голову Бэкхёна. Что-то в его виде больно колет Дженни прямо в сердце и она чувствует вину за то, что наговорила ему гадостей. Девушка поднимается и осторожно касается руки друга.

— Прости меня.

На лице Бэкхёна расцветает чистая радость.

— Это ты меня прости! — горячо начинает он. — Я ужасный, просто ужасный друг, Дженни!

Она прерывает его тем, что крепко сжимает в объятиях.

— Боже, просто заткнись.

Бэкхён замирает, всего на секунду, будто не веря, а потом сжимает её в ответ. Их дружба крепче, чем может показаться, она обязательно переживёт эту небольшую ссору. Даже неприятный осадок, что остался на душе скоро забудется, и всё будет как раньше. Дженни уверена, что всё наладится.

Она вдруг больно щипает его за кожу в области рёбер. Бён вскрикивает от боли.

— То, что я тебя простила, не означает, что я на тебя не злюсь, Бён Бэкхён!

Даже Розэ расплывается в улыбке. Она заходит внутрь дома, где её уже ждут все остальные, и громко провозглашает:

— Ну, а сейчас мы сбегаем!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Окей мне кажется что с каждой главой фф все хуже (((


	11. Chapter 11

Белобрысый мальчишка всё же подпортил им планы. Это отрицать сложно, но, кажется, никто и не собирается. Подобное происшествие не было учтено даже в многочисленных планах Розэ. Никто не ожидал того, что им придётся так быстро переезжать, к тому же прямо на центральную базу.

База 01, на которой находилась большая часть солдат, техники. И Джису. Самое важное, незаменимое на базе 01, — Ким Джису, которая возглавляет повстанское движение. Розэ без преувеличений думала, что, погибни Джису, и у них нет шансов на победу. И дело не только в исключительном уме Джису. Девушка была эмоциональным стержнем мятежников.

Поэтому, центральная база — их сердце, которое нужно беречь. Раскрыть её местоположение означало разрушить их шансы на победу.

Несмотря на всё это, Розэ не могла винить Бэкхёна за подобного рода проступок. И это не потому, что она очень понимающая или добрая, это вовсе не так. Просто она знает, что такое психологическое давление. Она испытывала его сама и заставляла испытать других. Розэ знает это липкое чувство ужаса внутри. Незабываемые ощущения. Розэ знает это выражение  
полного отчаяния на чужих лицах. Неповторимое зрелище. Не то, чем можно гордиться, но и скрывать это нелепо. Розэ — солдат, а не какая-нибудь там нянька. В их деле без плохих поступков просто никак. Да и считаются ли плохие поступки таковыми, если они сделаны во благо?

Поэтому злится на Бэкхёна не было смысла. В конце концов, он ведь не предал их. Вовремя одумавшись, он спас не только сторону повстанцев, но и свою жизнь. Розэ не прощает измены, Розэ не верит, что люди способны меняться. Так что она будет присматривать за пареньком, но без негативного настроя.

Все живы и здоровы, а теперь нужно убираться отсюда. Исин знает о месте их нахождения и это не очень хорошо. Это очень даже плохо, потому что в любой момент можно ожидать нападения, к которому они не будут готовы.

Розэ вздыхает своим мыслям и отдаёт чёткие приказы: Сехун делает копии всех данных на компьютере, стирая при этом оригиналы, Лухан собирает нужные медикаменты, все остальные — свои вещи. Розэ успевает заметить, как Чанёль хватает Бэкхёна за руку и куда-то уводит, она хмыкает. Пусть разбираются голубки, главное, чтобы это делу не мешало. Хотя ей бы было любопытно понаблюдать за подобной ситуацией в отношениях. Люди интересные существа и за их ссорами наблюдать не менее интересно, чем за кровавыми бойнями, которые так любят устраивать богачи.

К ней подходит обеспокоенная Мария.

— Уезжаете?

Лицо девушки омрачняется. Она мягко, нетипично для неё, касается руки женщины.

— Как видишь, приходится. Иного выбора просто нет, — Розэ на секунду опускает взгляд и замолкает в смятении. — Береги себя. Спасибо за всё. Я… я ценю тебя.

Слова даются тяжело, но она почему-то чувствует, что должна их сказать.

Девушка поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо в ясные зелёные глаза Марии.

— Ты мне почти как мать.

Женщина тихо смеётся, сжимая чужую ладонь.

— О нет это не так. Тебе не нужна мать. Никто не нужен, — проговаривает она и во взгляде её сквозит нежность. — Ты слишком долго возводишь стены вокруг себя, уже никто не сможет попасть в твоё сердце, Чеён.

Частично она была права. Розэ так долго старалась быть самостоятельной, что уже и не помнит как это — надеяться на кого-то постороннего. Она действительно не нуждается в людях вокруг себя, и это так только благодаря многолетней работе над собой. Но кое-кто ей всё же важен. Кто-то особенный.

Розэ не стала об этом говорить, хотя бы потому, что Мария действительно сказала правду. Да и не стоит, наверное, знать другим о существовании её ахиллесовой пяты. Она лишь глубоко вздыхает, кивает непонятно кому и удаляется готовиться к отъезду.

На полный сбор нужных вещей ушло около двух часов. Проводя последнюю проверку Розэ сосредоточено обдумывала план побега из собственной базы. Экстренность поездки превышала её тревогу и Розэ сотым повторением запланированных действий пыталась унять волнение. Подошедшая сзади Дженни хмуро спрашивает:

— Как мы сможем проскользнуть незамеченными? Они знают где мы, не думаю, что Исин просто так оставил нас.

На лице Розэ расцветает ухмылка.

— О нет, конечно же не оставил. Мы сбежим под землёй.

Лицо Ким вытягивается от удивления.

— Что ты-? — она не успевает договорить, как в комнату врываются все остальные.

Розэ понимает, что это её команда, и на душе в противовес логике становится тепло. Даже если они не станут друзьями, они сражаются спина к спине, и это чего-то да стоит.

— Ну что, двигаем? — воодушевленно спрашивает Сехун. Видимо, ему слишком надоело сидеть здесь, его душа требует перемен. Розэ не могла осуждать парня за это. Хотя она невероятно любила это место, они оставались здесь слишком долго.

Она скучает… за ней.

Розэ мотает головой, выбрасывая лишние мысли, и осматривает всех в комнате.

— Двигаем.

Они спускаются по лестнице ниже и ниже, пока не оказываются в тайном подземном помещении. О нём Исин никак не может знать. Розэ мысленно повторяет себе план действий и садится на водительское сиденье, ребята усаживаются сзади. Розэ окликает Дженни.

— Садись рядом.

На лице Ким появляется лёгкое удивление, но она молча залезает в салон бронированного микроавтобуса.

Розэ бросает последний взгляд на место, в котором она провела последние пару месяцев, и, вздохнув, заводит машину.

— Ну, поехали, — с ноткой веселья в голосе произносит девушка, и они трогают с места.

Розэ рассчитывает на то, что всё пройдёт тихо и гладко. Если Исин всё же сможет их засечь, придётся придумывать экстренный план, а Розэ этого не любила. Всё должно пройти идеально, она приложит для этого усилия.

Спустя минуты сосредоточенной поездки в полной тишине Дженни вдруг негромко произносит:

— Разрушить доверие легко. Намного сложнее его восстановить.

Розэ немного склоняет голову и боковым зрением улавливает выражение лица девушки. Она выглядела… опустошённой. Видимо, вся злость и обида ушли, оставив лишь недоумение и пустоту, пустоту, пустоту. Будто внутри ничего не осталось.

Чеён прекрасно знала это чувство.

Несмотря на недавний инцидент между ней и Дженни, она не могла отрицать, что они похожи. И это несмотря на все попытки оставаться подальше заставляет Розэ проникаться к Ким чем-то сродни симпатии. Вот и сейчас она хотела ей помочь. Розэ не знала почему, но что-то внутри неё порывалось привести Дженни в чувство.

Не отрывая взгляд от дороги, она произносит:

— Просто помни, что он решился встать и поднять чёртову футболку. Несмотря на то, что Чанёль под угрозой, несмотря на то, что Исин запомнит. И обязательно отомстит, — на секунду они встречаются взглядами, и на лице Дженни появляется примесь удивления и осознания. Видимо, зациклившись на своей боли она перестала видеть картину целиком. Такое случается, работа Розэ вернуть ей рациональность. — Предательство непростительно, но подумай о цене, которую платит Бэкхён оставаясь с нами.

Конечно же, если бы Бэкхён всё же предал их, Розэ бы так не говорила. Не оправдывала бы, потому что измене нет оправдания. Но в сложившейся ситуации ей нужно поддержать сплочённость коллектива и подобных холодных рациональных слов не хватает. Она не против быть тем, кто их произнесёт.

Дженни ничего не отвечает, но по задумчивому виду Розэ делает выводы, что её слова дошли до девушки. Теперь ей нужно лишь время, чтобы их обдумать.

По собственному опыту Розэ точно могла сказать, что у Дженни с Бэкхёном всё наладится. Такая дружба не умирает с одним ударом, это что-то вечное, сильное. Почти непобедимое. Розэ, глядя на отношение этих двоих, с приглушённой горечью понимает, что у неё такого человека никогда не было.

Она позволяет себе незаметную полуулыбку. Чувства делают человека таким уязвимым, но их отсутствие говорит о бесчеловечности. Значит ли это, что человек — существо априори неидеальное? Они тысячи лет гоняются за совершенством, а его просто не существует.

Это забавляет.

Розэ добавляет скорости и надеется, что скоро они будут в месте, которое она почти может называть домом.

…///…

Когда Розэ заглушает двигатель внутри неё взрывается маленький фейерверк радости и недоверия. Неужели она действительно вернулась? Неужели она увидит её? После стольких месяцев верится с трудом, и где-то в глубине души Чеён боится, что всё это окажется очередным глупым сном. Она выпрыгивает из машины возбуждённо, но несколько устало и, пытаясь скрыть детское нетерпение, смиренно ждёт, пока вылезут все остальные.

Их встречает солдат, учтиво кивает Розэ и берётся проводить их. Они проходят большую подземную парковку с разными видами транспорта и поднимаются по массивной железной лестнице. Увидев знакомую залу, Розэ чувствует прилив спокойствия. Всё хорошо, у них получилось. Посреди светлого зала — девушка, узнав родные очертания Розэ не может не ускорить шаг. Девушка разворачивается и дарит новоприбывшим свою лучшую улыбку.

— Добро пожаловать, на базу 01.

Розэ не нужен никто, кроме одного человека на свете.

Розэ не нужен никто, кроме Ким Джису.

Такой Джису как сейчас — уверенной и спокойной, такой, какой её видит только Розэ — нежной, горячей и открытой.

Она чувствует, как теряет рассудок.

Джису переводит взгляд с их команды, в целом, конкретно на Розэ и что-то в её облике меняется. Заметно не для всех, но Розэ отчётливо видит нежность на родных чертах лица. Она невольно делает шаг вперёд и застывает, боясь себя выдать. Как сильно она хотела сейчас прикоснуться к Джису, к её нежной коже, алым губам. Как сильно в ней горело желание провести рукой по каждому изгибу родного тела, обтянутого нежно розовым атласом.

— Чеён, — негромко, но ласково произносит Ким, — с возвращением.

Джису что-то говорит ребятам за её спиной, но всё, о чём может думать Розэ в тот момент — красные губы, в которые хочется впиться долгожданным поцелуем.

Джису, сверкнув хитрой улыбкой, разворачивается и уходит, Розэ спешит за ней.

— Я рада, что всё прошло хорошо, — говорит она, но Розэ выпаливает:

— Я скучала.

На лице Джису появляется чистое удовольствие.

— Насколько сильной должна быть мука разлуки, чтобы даже Пак Чеён показала свои истинные чувства.

Розэ отводит взгляд и фыркает. Да, у неё проблемы с выражением эмоций, но разве это повод для насмешек? Но Джису всегда такая — игривая и колкая — это и влюбило Розэ. Джису читает её как открытую книгу, и Розэ остаётся только молиться, что она не использует это против неё. Доверие — риск, но вознаграждение слишком ценно. Вознаграждение — любовь.

Они заходят в комнату Джису и, едва закрыв дверь, Розэ подаётся вперёд. Она накрывает чужие губы своими, чувствуя, как красная помада переходит на её губы, касается пальцами нежного лица и шепчет какой-то бессвязный бред. Джису тоже снимает свою идеальную маску. Она зажмуривает глаза и прижимает Чеён к стене, продолжая отвечать на жаркий поцелуй.

Сколько дней Розэ мечтала об этом.

Сколько ночей она грезила об этом.

В реальности всё намного приятнее, чем во снах: губы мягче, прикосновения жарче. Розэ плавилась, словно восковая свеча, но не было и мысли прекратить. Она готова стать пеплом, если Джису её попросит.

Их отношения невозможны — лидер и подчинённый, им просто нельзя быть вместе. Но они на войне, а это значит, что каждый день для них может стать последним. Джису это понимает, Розэ тем более. Они выбрали любовь. Они выбрали счастье.

Жалеть нет ни времени, ни сил, поэтому Розэ лишь с большим рвением зацеловывает любимое лицо.

Наконец Джису отстраняется и глубоко вдыхает.

— Хочешь принять ванну?

Она принимается медленно снимать с себя платье, не разрывая визуальный контакт. Розэ сглатывает ком в горле и пробегается взглядом по оголенной коже. Каждый сантиметр хотелось зацеловать, оставить напоминание, что они одно целое. Неделимое.

Розэ стаскивает с себя одежду, пока Ким колдует над ванной: горячая вода, масла и травы. Чеён позволяет себе влюблённо улыбнуться и расслабиться. Проблемы будут и немало, но не сегодня. Сегодня есть только она — Джису — и много много любви. Любви искренней и сильной, без лишней фальши и притворства. Они, как никто, умеют ценить время. Они, как никто, умеют ценить друг друга.

Джису оборачивается, чтобы что-то сказать, но Розэ ей не даёт. Она прижимается к девушке и сжимает её в крепких объятиях. Они стоят молча, но им не нужны слова, чтобы понять друг друга. В этом жесте было так много всего, что Чеён не могла сказать словами. Страх, отчаяние, надежда, любовь, благодарность. Джису понимала.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет она слишком серьёзно, чтобы отшутиться, и от этого по спине Розэ бегут мурашки. Сколько силы имели её слова. Кажется, они способны спасти или разрушить вселенную. Они могли спасти или разрушить Розэ.

Девушка закрывает глаза и зарывается носом в идеальных волосах, что пахли каким-то цветами.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Джису. Только тебя и никого больше.

Розэ отдаёт всю себя этой девушке и совсем не уверена, что делает правильно. Но иначе просто не может. Не хочет. Ей страшно и местами больно, но разве у неё ещё будет шанс побыть с любовью так близко? Разве кто-то ещё будет смотреть на неё так, как Джису? Так, словно все звёзды погасли, а она единственная оставшееся. Розэ так отчаянно боится потерять то, что имеет, но больше всего она боится быть слишком зависимой. Ей страшно позволять кому-то иметь такую власть над ней. Но Джису имеет. И Чеён больше ничего не остаётся, как доверять ей.

— Полезай в воду, — шепчет Ким.

Они садятся в огромную ванну, и Джису принимается тереть кожу Розэ мочалкой. Девушка закрывает глаза и пытается полностью погрузиться в настоящий момент. Внезапно мочалку заменяют губы, и Чеён охает.

— Теперь ты рядом, и я могу тебя защитить, — шепчет Джису и Чеён поворачивается к ней лицом.

— Это мои слова. Я должна тебя защищать.

На чужом лице появляется горькая улыбка и Розэ поспешает затмить её поцелуем.

Сегодня нет месту печали.

Они никуда не спешат, и вселенная специально для них останавливает миг, растягивая его на века.

Поцелуи, прикосновения, слова — всё сливается в причудливый калейдоскоп эмоций и разрывает Розэ изнутри.

— Мы проживём долгую жизнь, Джису, — шепчет Розэ и девушка кивает, смотря на неё как на ребёнка. Чеён это даже не злит. — Может, у нас даже будут дети. Представляешь? Мальчик или девочка, они никогда не будут жить так, как мы. Они никогда не увидят подобных ужасов.

Джису ничего не отвечает, но Розэ и не требует. Она понимала, что мечты её хрупкие и несбыточные, но надежда помогала ей просыпаться по утрам.

Без цели в таком мире можно свихнуться.

У Пак Чеён цель — быть счастливой.


	12. Chapter 12

— Нервничаешь? — негромко спрашивает Дженни, не отрывая взгляд от разлетающихся полов платья Джису, которая шагала впереди. Стук её каблуков неприятно отдавался в голове, Дженни хмурится и пытается испепелить взглядом проклятые каблуки. Лиса, идущая рядом, неопределённо пожимает плечами.

— Я должна буду официально объявить войну своей матери, наверное, я должна нервничать.

Дженни кивает.

Она тоже должна.

Национальная героиня Дженни Ким перешла на сторону повстанцев. Неслыханное событие, оно разрушит всё. Многолетнюю работу самой Дженни, а также десяток других людей. Планы Лидии. Это одновременно пугало и вдохновляло. Невозможно предугадать реакцию людей, как невозможно предугадать чем это обернётся для неё. Но это проявление её силы. Доказательство того, что Дженни свободна и вправе распоряжаться своей жизнью самостоятельно.

Дженни не успокаивала Лису и не уверяла её, что они в безопасности хотя бы потому, что не любила врать. Сейчас нет совершенно безопасного места для их спасения, риск есть всегда. Мир не идеален, люди не идеальны. Никто не знает, что произойдёт в следующий миг. Вместо этого Дженни осторожно переплетает их пальцы.

— Я рядом.

Лиса поворачивает к ней лицо, и в её взгляде мелькает благодарность.

Дженни вдруг вспоминает, что Пранприя Манобан всё тот же ребенок, которого она забрала из её дома совсем недавно. Чистая и невинная, немного неловкая и трусливая. Влюблённая. Кажется, прошли года с их первой встречи, но осознание, что это не так, выбивало почву из-под ног.

Дженни уже с трудом могла себе представить свою жизнь без Лисы. Даже её прошлая жизнь вспоминалась размыто, словно её и не было вовсе.

Дженни не считала, что это хорошо или плохо, это просто есть. Жизнь — это движение, и если ты стоишь на месте, ты деградируешь.

Они заходят в большую залу, Дженни видит огромное количество техники, камер… и людей. Солдаты, люди в костюмах, где-то затесались даже медики. Это была сильная, слаженная команда.

В эту секунду в голову Дженни приходит одна простая, но поразительная мысль. Откуда солдатам Лидии знать о всей мощи повстанцев?

Да, безусловно, они слабее. Но те небольшие нападки на пустые склады с мирным народом, что они совершали раньше, никак не характеризовал силу мятежников. Они будут продолжать бороться потому, что они могут это делать. Они будут бороться потому, что у них есть цель и огонь в сердцах.

Судя по всему, это восстание готовилось не один год, и вряд ли эти люди сдались бы просто так. Их остановит полная победа или тотальное уничтожение, третьего не дано.

Из размышлений её вырывает голос Лисы.

— Что нам делать?

Что им делать… быть смелее, наверное. Дженни думает о том, что до сих пор не знает, кто она и на чьей стороне. Это… беспокоит.

Что им делать… надеяться. На то, что всё будет хорошо. На победу. На счастье.

Дженни очень хочет этого счастья, даже если никто не знает точно в чём оно заключается.

Что им делать… хоть что-нибудь.

Дженни вздыхает.

К ним подходит девушка, начинает объяснять, как и куда становится, что говорить и с какой интонацией. Другая девушка мажет кисточкой по лицу сначала Лисы, потом Дженни.

— Что это? — хмурится она. Девушка усмехается.

— Чудо средство для того, чтобы на камере ты выглядела идеально.

Дженни растерянно осматривает себя. Её обычная форма и ботинки, вроде бы и так неплохо. Пожав плечами она даёт девушке закончить колдовать над своим лицом.

Лиса снимается первая. Она выходит на небольшое подобие сцены и нервно сжимает край платья. Они встречаются взглядом, Дженни поднимает вверх кулаки и выдавливает улыбку, надеясь, что это выглядит как поддержка.

Она никогда не отличалась особо большим эмоциональным диапазоном, но, кажется, Лисе этого хватает.

Раздаётся громкое «начали!», и лицо Пранприи тут же теряет любые намёки на неуверенность.

— Уважаемые граждане нашей страны! Я, Лалиса Манобан, дочь госпожи президентши, официально заявляю, что перешла на сторону повстанцев, — она на секунду запинается, но вдохнув воздуха, продолжает: — Я буду бороться против своей матери и её союзников. Пора прекратить это издевательство над народом. Пора прекратить это подобие нормальности, что мы имеем сейчас. Наше существование — страдание, и так быть не должно. Я призываю вас прекратить прогибаться под систему и присоединиться к восстанию! Вы можете быть счастливыми, стоит только объединиться!

«Снято!»

Лиса тут же бледнеет и ей подносят стакан воды.

Джису задумчиво просматривает отснятый материал, перекидывается парой фраз с Розэ и довольно кивает. Пойдёт.

Наступает очередь Дженни.

Она выходит на сцену тяжёлым шагом и мрачно осматривает людей в комнате. Встречается взглядом с Бэкхёном и он широко улыбается ей в знак поддержки. На душе сразу становится легче, Дженни выпрямляет спину и поднимает подбородок. Она напоминает себе, кто она такая и что должна сделать. Она не слабая. Она — Дженни Ким.

«Начали!»

Они делают несколько неудачных дублей по тексту и Джису недовольно морщится.

— Я тебе не верю.

Дженни закатывает глаза.

Дженни не актриса и не оратор. Дженни — солдат. Неудивительно, что на камере она получилась неубедительной. Самый весомый её довод — автомат. Эти же исписанные бумажки, которые держат перед её глазами, полная чушь.

— Я не виновата, что ваши тексты одно сплошное клише.

Джису театрально приподнимает бровь и откидывается на спинку стула.

— Ну хорошо, давай без текста. Включите ей камеру!

Дженни сначала теряется от того, как быстро ей разрешили импровизировать, но потом ухмыляется и спускается со сцены. Она подходит к камере практически вплотную и, схватив её рукой, шипит:

— Я больше тебя не боюсь, Лидия. Прошло то время, когда меня можно было запугать. Я теперь не твоя кукла и тебе стоит опасаться моей власти над твоим народом. Они последуют за мной, потому что твоя политика сработала. Я — путеводительная звезда, но не по твоему пути. Я уничтожу тебя, слышишь? Мой будущий трон — из твоих костей.

Дженни резко бьёт по камере и та несколько раз вращается. В зале повисает гробовая тишина. Наконец Джису говорит:

— Хорошая работа.

Дженни не может сдержать улыбки.

Сехуну хватает часа, чтобы взломать государственные каналы и ещё минут двадцать, чтобы запустить их видео на всех экранах страны. Миллионы людей сейчас узнают о том, кто перешёл на сторону повстанцев. Лидия сейчас это видит. Должно быть, она очень злится. Собственная дочь и преданный солдат теперь враги. Хотя, наверное, всегда были. Теперь они просто не беспомощные. Теперь они действуют. Осознание этого вызывает бурю эмоций, от радости до страха.

Дженни почти с восхищением наблюдает их с Лисой лица на большой плазме. Все вокруг поздравляют друг друга и хлопают от радости. Это их маленькая победа. Они показали, на что способны. Они заявили о себе.

Пора показывать на что они способны в бою. Будучи откровенным, Дженни не чувствовала себя уверенно в среде, где стратегия брала верх над физической силой. Она умна, бесспорно. Но Дженни намного привычнее ощущать тяжесть оружия в руках, нежели мыслей в голове. Поэтому ей хотелось скорей уехать отсюда, даже если это включало расставание с Лисой. А это включало. Ей нечего делать на фронте, Пранприю Манобан нужно защищать любой ценой. Возможно, что они смогут использовать ценность девушки по назначению.

Дженни не нравились подобные мысли, но, оказавшись среди солдатов, в ней проснулся её военный дух. Иногда результат оправдывает жертвы и с этим нельзя спорить.

Девушка оглядывается и, найдя взглядом Бэкхёна, сидящего в дальнем углу комнаты, неспешно подсаживается к нему.

— Как твоя нога? — осторожно спрашивает Ким. — Что говорят врачи? Ты сможешь ехать с нами?

Бэкхён сначала удивлённо приподнимает брови, а потом смотрит на своё бедро.

— Нога? Она в полном порядке.

После скептического взгляда девушки он пытается её заверить.

— Врач сказал, что я везучий и пуля не затронула ничего, что могло бы усложнить ранение. Поэтому я еду.

— Чанёль остается здесь? — лицо Бёна омрачняется, как будто они уже успели поспорить на этот счёт.

— Да, и он крайне недоволен этим.

Дженни вздыхает.

— Лиса тоже.

И хотя Лалиса понимала, что в бою от неё никакого толку не будет, предстоящее расставание её тревожило.

Не то, чтобы Дженни была в восторге, но это их работа. Они должны сражаться, а не отсиживаться здесь.

Ещё через час они уже стоят в зале и прощаются с теми, кто остаётся на базе 01.

Джису каждому желает удачи, Розэ — на доли секунд дольше, засмотревшись ей в глаза. Дженни видит, как в глазах Ким мелькает что-то нечитаемое, полное тревоги и это наталкивает на определённые мысли.

Дальше Чанёль сжимает её в своих крепких объятиях, едва не задушив.

— Береги его, — шепчет он, и Дженни доверительно шепчет в ответ:

— Клянусь.

Она на миг замирает глядя на то, как Бэкхён прижимается губами к губам Чанёля и излом его бровей кричал о беспокойстве. Всем им страшно оставлять близких.

Дженни встречается взглядом с Лисой, делает несколько шагов к ней и застывает. Девушка нервно поджимает губы и сжимает ладонь Ким.

— Общай мне, что вернёшься целой и невредимой. Обещай, что вернёшься живой. Обещай, что вернёшься, Дженни.

И хотя она не могла обещать подобного, девушка кивает и мягко целует Лису.

— Не переживай обо мне, я же сильная, ты знаешь это.

Лиса улыбается, но вид у неё такой, будто она вот-вот заплачет, и Дженни спешит разъединить их ладони и отступить к остальным.

Последний взгляд.

Последнее «люблю» беззвучно, одними губами.

Последняя секунда рядом.

Не навсегда, но на неопределённое время.

Дженни разворачивается и решительно шагает за Розэ.

…///…

Они приезжают на базу 06 с рассветом и усталыми лицами. Всё тело болит от ночи, проведённой в неудобной позе, неприятная тяжесть отягощает каждую частичку тела. Дженни желает только поспать, но осознание того, что это несбыточная мечта горчит вместе с дешёвым кофе на языке.

Розэ представляет их команду главнокомандующему, тот с изнемождённым видом осматривает их, сухо сказав «Добро пожаловать». Дженни вдруг вспоминает тихие, полные тревоги, слова Розэ, пока они ехали в полной темноте ночи. Это самая горячая точка войны. База 06 синоним к слову смерть, и это не скрыть. Находясь под стенами самой столицы, солдаты здесь погибают быстрее всего. У людей за стеной много оружия и медикаментов, у повстанцев — только огромная жажда свободы. Преданность страшная сила, она толкает людей на безумные поступки. На отважные подвиги. Разницы иногда нет, но так или иначе здесь смерть работает усердно.

Дженни не собиралась умирать, но отрицать, что подобная вероятность, было нельзя. Никто не застрахован. Никому не скрыться от старухи с косой.

Дженни смерти не боялась, но жить ей до безумия хотелось. У неё были друзья, девушка и, если повезёт, победа в войне за независимость. С таким только жить, долго и счастливо, как в сказках. Жаль, жизнь намного сложнее придуманных историй и возможностей потерять всё в миллионы раз больше.

Розэ разрушает кокон тревожных мыслей, сообщив, что она удаляется на обсуждение плана штурма. Всех остальных отпустили отдыхать и готовиться к предстоящей битве.

Почувствовав, что сонливое настроение ускользнуло от неё, Дженни, пройдя через внешний двор базы, садится на землю у края. Впереди — десятки метров открытой местности и стена. Дженни щурится. Бэкхён со вздохом садится рядом с ней. Дженни обводит взглядом большую серую стену и маленькие фигурки солдат. Где-то там Кай, Чунмён и десятки других ребят, которые раньше были её коллегами. Знакомыми. Готова ли она их убивать? А они её? Вечная проблема жизни и смерти, преданности и предательства…

Проблема в том, что Дженни не знала. Не знала, что делать, не знала, кому верить, не знала, как жить. Она не знала абсолютно ничего, и это до безумия пугало. Насколько раньше её жизнь была серой и надёжной, настолько сейчас всё полетело к чертям.

Признать сложно, но она чертовски сильно боится. Чего, правда, не знает.

Бэкхён вдруг накрывает её ладонь своей. Дженни дёргается, но следом вздыхает.

— Ты слишком напряжена, — говорит он, — тревожишься.

— Мы скоро пойдём в бой, — отвечает Ким тоном, в котором слышалось «чего ты ещё ожидал?»

— Раньше тебя это не беспокоило, — парирует парень.

Дженни молчит. Наконец она выдыхает мысль, что подсознательно мучила её много дней.

— Мне придётся биться против своих.

— А ты можешь сказать кто из всех людей в этом месте «свои»?

Она не могла. Бэкхён это знал.

Он вдруг совершенно меняет тему и это так по-бэкхёновски, что где-то в груди больно колет.

— Мне Чанёль сделал предложение, — негромко выдыхает парень и достаёт из нагрудного карманчика небольшое колечко. Красивое, серебряное, в тон его волосам. Просто, но со вкусом.

— Когда? — удивлённо спрашивает Дженни. Бэкхён переводит на неё взгляд.

— Во время того, как мы ехали на базу 01. Как-то не было случая тебе рассказать… — он переводит взгляд куда-то далеко, и на лице мелькает улыбка. Небольшая, краем губ. Достаточно для счастья и недостаточно для беспечности.

— Чанёль пообещал, что мы поженимся, когда всё это закончится. И станем жить вместе. Как настоящая семья.

Для Бэкхёна семья — важно. Для Бэкхёна семья — мечта. Дженни так и не смогла полностью ею стать. Хотя, возможно, так думала только она.

— Ты всё ещё злишься из-за… — «предательства» -…этого?

Дженни кидает на него быстрый взгляд. Вздыхает. Забирает руку.

— Это не совсем злость. Я понимаю, почему ты так поступил… Это горечь. Это что-то неприятное в груди, и как бы я не старалась, пока что оно не исчезает, — Дженни опускает веки. —  
Возможно, мне нужно немного времени.

Возможно, у них его нет.

Лицо Бэкхёна омрачняется, но он согласно кивает.

— Я понимаю.

Он всегда понимал. Он никогда не злился. Он никогда не начинал споры первым.

Дженни начинала задумываться: проблема ли это, и если да, то не в ней ли?

Наверное, она ужасный друг. Наверное, она не заслуживала его.

Вина разъедала её, словно кислота, но она ничего не могла поделать.

Бэкхён поднимается на ноги и разминает затёкшие мышцы. Дженни молча наблюдает за ним.

Розэ выходит к ним какой-то слишком мрачной и достаёт пачку сигарет. Дженни Розэ знает плохо, но, что значит этот знак, ей известно. Что-то не очень хорошо. Что-то связанное с их битвой. Дженни считает, что им нужно знать, Розэ — нет. Поэтому, она выдыхает облако дыма, прищуривается и сообщает:

— Скоро выступаем, готовьтесь, — она о чём-то несколько мгновений размышляет, а потом делает шаг вперёд. — Пойду пройдусь, заодно разведаю территории.

Бэкхён спохватывается.

— Я с тобой! — он бросает взгляд на Дженни, и так немного устало улыбается мол ступай, всё хорошо. Парень кивает и спешит за Розэ.

Всё произошло… внезапно. Неожиданно. Незапланированно. Они никак не могли быть готовыми.

Просто началась стрельба.

Выстрелы прорезают воздух с оглушительным свистом, кто-то пронзительно вопит «ложись!» одновременно с тем, как Дженни пластом опускается на землю. Голова разрывается из-за лихорадочных мыслей, сердце — из-за бешеного стучания. Рядом падает мёртвый солдат и кровь на его лице срабатывает как триггер. Бэкхён.

Дженни не думает, Дженни просто подрывается на ноги и несётся в противоположную логике сторону. Инстинкт самосохранения молчит, потому что сейчас важна не её жизнь. Она бежит к Бэкхёну.

Дженни выбегает на открытое пространство и замирает, кто-то сзади окликает её, но она игнорирует.

Бэкхён.

Солдаты бегут мимо неё в укрытие, вокруг шум, крики и возня. Кто-то окликает медиков, кто-то стонет от боли и всё это сопровождается ужасающей мелодией непрерывных выстрелов.

Пули пролетают в опасной близости, но ей всё равно как никогда, она словно безумная ищет глазами Бэкхёна.

Она легко могла умереть прямо здесь, врагам можно даже не целиться.

Дженни было бесконечно всё равно.

Где Бэкхён.

Они зашли далеко, слишком далеко. Дженни видит его, сгорбленного, пытающегося укрыться от огня. Ком застревает в горле. Дженни бросается к ним.

Вдруг чей то вопль, технически усиленный в разы, перекрикивает очереди автоматов.

«Не стрелять! Там моя сестра, не стрелять в Дженни Ким!»

Чунмён. Голос брата так поражает Дженни, что она замирает, и резко поднимает взгляд вверх, будто в поисках лица Чунмёна. Конечно же, его там нет.

Конечно же, он где-то там, в безопасности. Пока они здесь погибают. Пока их расстреливают без предупреждения, словно бездомных собак.

Чунмён приказал остановить огонь, чтобы спасти ей жизнь… и не успел.

В жизни так много несправедливости, и это всегда убивало Дженни. Пока невинные страдали, бездушные животные проживали свои лучшие жизни. Это больно. Обидно до слёз.

Дженни выучила за свои годы одно: никогда нельзя предугадать всё.

Дженни не предугадала.

Волна взрыва откидывает её на землю, и на секунду Дженни кажется, что она горит. Она не может дышать, земля забивается во все щели: в нос, рот, уши и глаза, вокруг — абсолютная, неестественная тишина, будто весь мир в одну секунду вымер, а потом звон, всё громче и громче. Перед глазами всё плывет, может от боли, может от слёз. Может она просто ушибла голову. Дженни с трудом поднимает веки и сквозь звенящую пустоту внутри неё словно птица пронзительно кричит смертельной тревогой.

Бэкхён.

И в ту же секунду ей становится плевать на боль и глухоту. Всё, что важно — где Бэкхён?

Где он?

Где он, где он, где он.

Дженни с огромными усилиями поднимается на ноги и начинает бежать. Она не знает куда бежать, она спотыкается и падает на землю, царапая лицо камнями. Дженни рычит от злости на свою слабость и снова поднимается. Она осматривается, видит сугробы взорванной земли и зачатки истерики начинают ломать ей кости.

БЭКХЁН!

Она падает на колени перед особо большим возвышением земли и начинает рыть её руками. Рыть быстро, истерично, с полным ужаса «Бэкхён!», застывшим на языке. Камни впиваются в колени, земля забивается под ногти, а она всё продолжает искать. Рука задевает что-то тёплое, Дженни начинает рыть усерднее и с ужасом видит кровь. Много крови. Она раскапывает голову Бэкхёна и бережно убирает землю с его лица. Следом освобождает его по грудь. Только сейчас замечает, как дрожат её руки.

— Бэкхён… — хрипло зовёт она. — Бэкхён, очнись!

Он не отвечает.

— Пожалуйста, приди в себя… — шепчет она моляще.

На Дженни накатывает волна паники, она прикладывает ухо к чужой груди.

Сердце не бьётся. В этот момент что-то внутри Дженни обрывается. Что-то хрупкое в ней ломается, разбивается вдребезги. Она не может потерять его. Это нереально. Такое может случиться с кем угодно, но только не с ней. Не с ним. Не с ним, пожалуйста, только не с ним.

Она бьёт друга в грудь, кричит и чувствует, как горячие слёзы стекают по грязным щекам. Дрожат уже не только руки. Дрожат губы, плечи. Она вся содрогается в судорожных рыданиях. В голове пусто и только «Бэкхён» непрерывной строкой перед глазами.

Дженни трясёт его словно тряпичную куклу, но это бесполезно. Бэкхён не шевелится, не дышит.

Бэкхён мёртв.

Она не спасла его. Не защитила.

Дженни прижимает его голову с окровавленным лбом к груди и уже даже не плачет. Она воет, словно раненый зверь. Отчаявшийся, безумный в своём горе.

Слух понемногу возвращается, она слышит выстрелы и крики, далекие взрывы. Нужно бежать, нужно спасаться, но сил подняться просто нет.

В этом нет смысла, нет смысла, нет смысла.

Дженни не раз видела смерть. Дженни ни разу не теряла голову в экстренных ситуациях.

Дженни не раз видела смерть, но сейчас на руках — тело её друга. Её брата. Частички её души.

Дженни ни разу не теряла голову в экстренных ситуациях, но это не экстренная ситуация. Это крушение её вселенной. Дженни сходит с ума.

Она не может ни о чём думать. Ни о плане, ни о солдатах. Даже о собственной жизни. Она лишь прижимает тело окровавленного парня к себе и раскачивается словно в трансе. Слёзы текут сами по себе, голова раскалывается, но Дженни плевать на себя так сильно, как никогда.

Бэкхён…

— Дженни! — девушка медленно поднимает взгляд. Видит Кая. Ким Чонина, её друга, её коллегу. Во вражеской форме и автоматом, нацеленным на неё.

— Дженни, давай решим всё мирно, — говорит он.

— Мирно, — эхом повторяет Дженни и опускает взгляд на свои ладони. Грязь перемешалась с кровью и слезами, это поразительно сильно похоже на её душу. Покалеченную и грязную. — Ты убил его.

— Не я, — быстро отвечает Кай, и внутри Дженни разжигается огонь ярости.

— Вы все его убили! — рычит она. Она была так зла, на себя, на Кая, на весь чёртов мир. Она готова разрушить здесь всё, убить каждого, выгрызть жизнь зубами. Она готова отомстить.

Она знает, что это не поможет.

Она хочет сделать это больше всего на свете, с пустой надеждой, что станет лучше.

— Я убью тебя, — шепчет она, медленно поднимаясь.

— Дженни, не делай глупостей.

Глупостей.

Она сделала глупость, когда позволила Бэкхёну умереть. Сейчас она собирается только сделать что-то стоящее.

По щеке успевает пробежать ещё одна слеза перед тем, как Дженни тянется рукой на пояс. Кай оказывается быстрее.

Пуля входит куда-то в грудь, и Дженни не видит абсолютно никакой разницы с той болью, которую она чувствует в сердце. Это лишь очередная рана на её страдающем теле. Вот только пуля убивает быстрее.

Возможно, она благодарна за выстрел.

Возможно, так лучше.

Возможно, дальше она не сможет жить.

Дженни как-то отстранённо смотрит на кровоточащую рану, прикасается к ней и переводит взгляд на Чонина.

— Прости, — на его лице нет раскаяния.

Дженни падает сначала на колени, потом медленно опускается на землю рядом с Бэкхёном. Она невидящим взглядом смотрит в неестественно голубое небо. Как оно может быть таким чистым, когда в мире происходит подобный ужас? Как оно может быть таким невинным, пока на земле пробиваются реки крови?

Девушка чувствует, как тело немеет, а веки тяжелеют. Она умирает. Дженни с трудом передвигает рукой и пытается наощупь найти пальцы Бэкхёна. Находит. Она переплетает их со своими, и с болью понимает, что они холодные.

Мёртвые.

Дженни смотрит на солнце, и тонкие ручейки слёз стекают по её вискам.

Дженни не думает ни о чём, кроме того, что она надеется встретить Бэкхёна на той стороне.

Дженни опускает веки и чувствует облегчение. Это наконец-то закончится. Страдания наконец-то закончатся.

Она станет ещё одной мёртвой звездой на чьей-то форме.

Она станет ещё одной мёртвой звездой в списке жертв безжалостной войны.

Она станет ещё одной мёртвой звездой и, возможно, её смерть принесёт намного больше пользы, чем её жизнь.


	13. Chapter 13

— Джису, ты только не нервничай.

Джису хмуро рассматривает мужчину-голограмму и жалеет о том, что не может врезать ему. Она ненавидела, когда её успокаивали. Если всё плохо — ей нужно об этом знать. Она лидер, по другому никак. Ким Джису несёт ответственность за эту войну. Она же несёт её бремя.

— Избавь меня от своих пафосных речей, Кёнсу, — цедит Джису, чувствуя, как что-то недоброе распространяется по телу, словно яд. — Что случилось?

Кёнсу вздыхает и докладывает сухо, как солдат.

— На нас неожиданно напали. Они забрали Дженни и Бэкхёна, — он мнётся несколько секунд, прежде чем продолжить: — Розэ ранили.

У Джису перехватывает дыхание. Такое чувство знакомо до боли: когда ты думаешь, что всё под контролем, пока цунами проблем незаметно крадётся сзади. Разрушительная волна накрывает безжалостно и неожиданно, уничтожая уверенность в чём-либо и способность идти дальше.

У Джису перед глазами проносится вся жизнь: каждое слово, касание, сомнение. До ужаса невыносимо где-то в глубине души предполагать, что они были последними.

Признаться, этот противный голосок никогда не замолкал. Джису тяжело переносила каждое расставание, с каждым уходом Розэ на задание, она боялась, что её любимая не вернётся. Просто сейчас ситуация на грани. Она на грани.

Джису сжимает кулаки и чувствует, как ногти впиваются в кожу.

В ней взрываются десятки эмоций одновременно: страх, паника, тревога… Побеждает злость. Она яростно сметает рукой предметы со стола, и те с грохотом падают на пол. На секунду повисает гробовая тишина, а потом раздаётся яростный вопль.

— Какого чёрта ты позволил этому случиться?

Каждый, кто хоть немного знает Джису, услышит там смертельный страх.

Каждый услышит там сталь.

Кёнсу не теряет своего спокойствия.

Джису знала, что совсем скоро она снова возьмёт себя в руки. Он тоже это знал.

Так было всегда. Так будет всегда.

Но Ким Джису не идеальна, ей позволительны срывы. Это был срыв. Это был крик в пустоту, беспомощный и полный тревоги. Так кричат люди, которые играют со смертью.

— Ты действительно винишь меня, или тебе нужно выплеснуть свою злость? — почти безразлично спрашивает До. Джису сверкает колким взглядом, но понимает, что он прав. Главнокомандующий не виноват. Да, он не смог уберечь нужных людей, но это не то, за что Джису может ненавидеть его. Девушка делает глубокий вдох.

— Расскажи поподробнее.

— Они неожиданно открыли огонь, многих ранили, некоторых убили. Дженни и Бэкхёна забрали на бронированной машине, скорее всего, они ранены. Розэ… без сознания. Не могу судить о её состоянии, но она под постоянным наблюдением врача.

Джису сжимает переносицу и вздыхает. Стоило ожидать чего-то ужасного, слишком всё было прекрасно. В этом мире нет места беззаботному счастью.

— Хорошо, я поняла тебя. Спасибо.

Они разъединяются, Джису опирается на стол и зажмуривается. Ей нужно успокоиться и взять ситуацию в свои руки. Слабость для неё — роскошь, она должна подавать пример остальным. Она должна быть сильной.

Джису распрямляет спину и бьёт себя по щекам. Потом уверенным шагом покидает кабинет.

Ещё не зайдя в комнату, Ким понимает: они знают. Лиса дрожит, обхватив себя руками, Чанёль с побелевшим лицом сжимает собственные пальцы. Так выглядят люди, которые что-то потеряли. Так выглядят люди в их мире.

Едва увидев Джису, Пранприя подрывается на ноги.

— Они её забрали! — выпаливает она, и в её голосе слышатся нотки истерики. На глазах блестят слёзы. — Они убьют её! Нам нужно спасти её, нам нужно-

Джису прекращает поток слов одной звонкой пощёчиной. Лиса замирает, распахнув глаза и прижав ладонь к красной щеке.

— Успокойся, — строго велит Джису.

Лиса медленно переводит заледенелый взгляд на Ким.

— Мы вернём её, слышишь? Как и Бэкхёна, — уверенно заявляет она.

Чанёль поднимает на неё взгляд, и Джису рада, что хотя бы он держит себя в руках. Они все напуганы и сломлены внезапной утратой, но сдаваться нельзя.

— Вместо того, чтобы впадать в панику, давайте подумаем, что мы можем сделать для спасения ребят.

Чанёль кивает, и усмехается как-то слишком разбито для человека, который в порядке.

— Нужно было идти в военные, чтобы пойти с ним, а не сидеть здесь.

Джису хочется сказать ему, что это вряд ли что-то изменило, но она молчит.

Чанёль подходит к Лисе и крепко сжимает её плечо. Они обмениваются взглядами, и Лиса вздыхает. Ментальная связь отравленных горем людей. Джису на собственном опыте знала, что печаль объединяет куда лучше счастья, как бы ужасно это не звучало.

Лиса вытирает глаза от слёз и поджимает губы. Джису с удовольствием наблюдает, как в чужих глазах появляется огонь решимости.

— Я готова сделать всё, что нужно.

…///…

Первое, что пришло после бесконечной кромешной тьмы — яркий свет. Он ослеплял, убивал, словно кислота разъедал глаза.

Дженни не знала: жива она или нет. В аду она или раю? В её сознании калейдоскопом смешались лица: Чунмён, Бэкхён, Лидия, Лиса, мать, Розэ.

Что из этого реально?

Бывало Дженни придёт в себя, но тут же снова ныряла в темноту, захлёбываясь в неизвестности. Она уже не чувствовала себя здоровым человеком, способным мыслить, у неё было ощущение, что её тело непрерывно вращают, не давая очнуться.

Это было мучительно. Дженни искренне желал, чтобы это прекратилось, но её не оставляли в покое. Её терзали, словно бездомные собаки делили найденное мясо. Дженни не чувствовала себя полноценной.

В одну из недолгих фаз пробуждения она вдруг понимает, что её качают лекарствами. Она не врач, в названиях не разбирается, но у них наверняка есть способ заставить её быть без сознания так долго, как им нужно. Всего один укол, и самая опасная девушка страны не может даже открыть глаза. Как легко. Как заманчиво.

Однажды Дженни просто приходит в себя, и больше не падает в темноту, как раньше. Что-то изменилось, кто-то пожелал, чтобы она очнулась. К ней постепенно возвращаются ощущения: тело тяжёлое и онемевшое, грудь болит так, что невыносимо было сделать и вдох. Губы сухие, как и всё внутри. Ким чувствует себя… фальшивкой. Некачественной подделкой той, прошлой Дженни. Сломанная кукла, которой никто не захочет играть. Её доломают до конца и выбросят, как ненужный мусор. Подобные мысли почти не приносят боли.

Дженни пытается пошевелить руками — не получается. Она делает попытку осмотреть комнату, больничную палату, если быть точнее. Видит Чунмёна. Спящего, измученного Чунмёна, что спал на кресле в неудобной позе. Брат, который беспокоится о сестре. Было бы романтично, не вспомни она, что произошло ранее. Не почувствуй она тяжесть наручников на запястьях. Воспоминания вдруг падают на неё, словно обвалившийся потолок и придавливают к кровати без какой-либо возможности дышать.

Бэкхён.

Дженни пытается заговорить, но из горла с трудом выходит лишь едва слышное сипение. Чунмён просыпается, они встречаются взглядами.

— Дженни… — выдыхает он, и садится ровно.

Ей не хочется его видеть или слышать, но ей нужно знать. Где он, где он, где он. Девушка делает вторую попытку заговорить:

— Б-бэкхён…

Брат мрачнеет.

Дженни с болью во всём теле поднимается немного выше на подушки, так, чтобы видеть комнату полностью, и повторяет уже настойчивее:

— Что с Бэкхёном?

Чунмён молчит. На его лице что-то отдалённо похожее на сочувствие. Дженни ему не верит. Нельзя убивать, а потом сочувствовать. Нельзя.

Мужчина что-то берёт в руки и кладёт на постель возле неё. Одежда. Форма Бэкхёна, рванная и с пятнами засохшей крови.

В горле появляется ком, Дженни прижимает ладонь ко рту и чувствует, как слёзы размывают мир вокруг.

— Мы не смогли его спасти. Прости.

Она не верит, не верит, не верит.

Ей так хочется кричать, но сил просто нет. Поэтому девушка дрожащими пальцами пробегается по ткани, а потом, сжав её в руках, прижимает к лицу. Одежда пахла кровью, пылью и Бэкхёном. Чем-то родным, важным. Потерянным навсегда. В это сложно поверить, невозможно принять. Как же она теперь будет жить? Без его смеха, объятий и поддержки. Без Бэкхёна в целом.

Дженни всхлипывает, вспоминает их последний разговор и ищет нужный карман. Кольцо на месте. Она надевает его на палец, потом обнимает одежду руками, как если бы она была реальным человеком, и отворачивается от брата, свернувшись калачиком. Слёзы беспрерывно текут по её щекам, тихо, незаметно. Очень-очень больно. Они оставляют ожоги на щеках и сердце. Вечные шрамы, всё, что осталось.

Для неё существует три стадии утраты: горе, злость, пустота.

Дженни горюет.

Она не отрицает, что Бэкхён погиб, нет. Она знает, что это правда. Что это возможно в её мире. И хоть ей так хочется, чтобы это всё было глупой шуткой, чтобы Бэкхён зашёл в её палату и обнял её, она знает, что этого не произойдёт.

Теперь она совершенно одна, и ей некому помочь. Теперь она сама по себе. Теперь ей нужно самой выбираться из ямы отчаяния.

Говорят, по настоящему важное начинаешь ценить только после утраты. Теперь Дженни знает, что это правда. Она раз за разом прокручивает всё произошедшее, и каждый раз понимает, что она должна была не пустить его. Вообще не должна была брать его на задание Лидии, и тогда бы он оставался в живых.

А может и нет. Возможно, это судьба, и от неё ничего не зависит. Возможно, каждый уходит, когда ему нужно.

Тогда жизнь чертовски несправедлива, если забирает таких прекрасных людей. Тогда жизнь чертовски глупа, если думает, что Дженни сможет жить без Бэкхёна.

Она в плену у врагов, и возможно все её союзники думают, что она мертва. Может быть даже никто не придёт спасать.

Сотни мыслей давят на неё и мешают существовать, от слёз вся подушка противно мокрая, а белая рубаха перепачкана землёй и кровью. Дженни лежит там, в больничной палате, слушая писк аппаратов и понимает, что она не знает как жить дальше. Что делать? И нужно ли?

Дженни чувствует себя маленькой и слабой. Беззащитной. Потерянной. Сломанной.

Она не замечает момент, когда засыпает, и не замечает, когда просыпается. Горе разрушает её изнутри, превращая душу в угли. Единственное, на что Дженни надеется, что потом эти угли разгорятся в огромное пламя. Она хочет сжечь здесь всё дотла.

…///…

Лиса была зла.

Она никогда не отличалась особой агрессией, мать с детства учила её дипломатии. Сейчас эта же мать украла у неё любимую.

Она никогда не считала себя плохой, и с детства ценила доброту. Сейчас она понимала, что доброта не вернёт ей Дженни.

Она никогда не подозревала, что внутри неё может появиться такая готовность разрушать. Сейчас её достаточно, чтобы уничтожить целую вселенную.

У Лисы всегда была хорошая память, и впервые за многие года жизни она благодарна за это. Потому что сейчас она медленно готовится сломать империю её матери.

Пранприя хмурится, осматривая то, что она уже нарисовала и недовольно тянется за стирачкой. Кажется, здесь она повернула коридор не туда…

Чанёль подсаживается к ней, но ничего не говорит. Лиса прекращает рисовать план своего родного дома и смотрит на друга.

Тот выглядит… устало.

Напряжение изматывает. Страх изматывает. Переживание изматывает. Лиса знает на собственном опыте. Лиса тоже устала.

Она накрывает его ладонь своей. Они справятся со всем вместе.

— Какова вероятность того, что мы найдём их живыми? — глухо спрашивает Чанёль, и, кажется, это его первые слова за прошедшие часа четыре. Лиса хмурится.

— Ты не можешь думать о настолько плохом варианте развития событий.

— Я не могу не.

Лиса сглатывает. Ей знакомо это чувство паники, когда всё, о чём можно думать. это «она мертва, мертва, мертва».

Но это не так.

Дженни не позволят умереть, она нужна им. Лиса в этом уверена.

— Мы вернём их. Целыми и невредимыми, ты мне веришь?

Чанёль поднимает на неё взгляд, и кивает.

Конечно, он верит ей, а как иначе не сойти с ума?

Всё, что они могут, это надеяться и действовать.

Лиса возвращается к работе.

Выход, коридор, поворот — в эту секунду Лиса была благодарна тем часам мучений на уроках рисования. Она вспоминала, прокручивала в памяти каждый уголок дома, каждый тайный ход. Пригодится всё.

Закончив огромный чертёж, она берётся за следующую задачу, не замечая, что на часах уже за полночь. Кто-то ставит на стол чашку ароматного кофе, Лиса поднимает голову. Сехун. Она благодарно кивает и делает глоток. Горячая жидкость опаляет горло, девушка устало прикрывает глаза.

— Не спится?

Возможно, ей хотелось выговориться. Выплакаться, открыть то, как сильно она боится, что каждая секунда отдаляет её от Дженни. Но нужно быть сильной. Лиса обязана выдержать всё это. Поэтому, она лишь сухо отвечает:

— Да.

Парень кивает.

— Ты не переживай… Джису что-нибудь обязательно придумает, — неловко проговаривает он, — мы вернём их.

Такая поддержка вызывает улыбку, впервые за день.

Сехун улыбается в ответ, и Лисе кажется, всего на секунду, что всё не так уж и плохо.

Всё будет хорошо.

Сехун уходит, а Пранприя берётся вспоминать всё, что она когда-либо слышала от матери.

Она не будет сидеть сложа руки, только не сейчас.

Это её борьба.

…///…

Для Дженни существует три стадии утраты: горе, злость, пустота.

Дженни злится.

Девушка сжимает челюсти и дёргает руками, чувствуя, как цепи на руках стали максимально короткими. Теперь её движения почти полностью были ограничены. Не безосновательно, нужно сказать.

— Всё было бы нормально, не пытайся ты задушить медсестру, — говорит Чунмён.

Дженни фыркает. Она всего лишь требовала выпустить её. Цепи и открытая шея лишь инструменты.

Девушка уже потеряла счёт времени — сколько она находится здесь. Всё происходящее сводит её с ума, она просто хочет домой. Домой. Сейчас Дженни понимает, что это понятие далеко не о здании. Это о людях. Её дом рядом с Лисой, Чанёлем и Бэкхёном. Она просто хотела к ним, всем троим.

Девушка ещё раз дёргает запястья и металл впивается в кожу.

— Тебе нравится смотреть, как твою сестру держат прикованой к кровати? — шипит Ким и скалится. Мужчина недовольно морщится.

— Не начинай.

— Нормально тебе знать что твои солдаты убили Бэкхёна? Сотни других невинных людей!

Чунмён делает несколько шагов к ней и зло выпаливает:

— Напомнить тебе, что солдатом, который убивал этих людей, была ты?

Дженни замолкает. Обида вместе с пониманием правоты брата разливается по телу, заставляя её прекратить агрессивную борьбу. Это всё так бессмысленно.

— Я выбрала сторону, — тихо выдыхает она. Чунмён сжимает переносицу.

— Ты продолжаешь убивать, — он садится на белую постель и переплетает их пальцы. — Пойми, не всем быть милосердными. Мы с тобой такие, мы с тобой плохие. Пожалуйста, давай ты добровольно вернёшься на нашу сторону. Без крови и боли, прошу.

Он действительно хочет лучшего для неё. Вот только Дженни не собирается служить убийцам Бэкхёна.

На её лице появляется отвращение, и она отпускает пальцы брата.

— Я уничтожу это место. Я уничтожу эту страну. Я уничтожу вас всех.

Мягкость исчезает с лица Чунмёна, уступая место безжалостному холоду. Он поднимается и поправляет пиджак.

— Что ж, я пытался. Ты можешь разрушить всё, Дженни, — спокойно заявляет мужчина, — но помни, что тогда тебе придётся жить в руинах.

Он уходит, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь, а Дженни яростно рычит, понимая всё отчаяние своего положения.

У неё нет шанса на спасение.


	14. Chapter 14

Лидия с самого утра проснулась уверенной, что день не пройдёт спокойно.

С утра она накричала на прислугу, потом на водителя. Ошибка в отчёте, заедующая дверь машине — всё это медленно доводило женщину до состояния нервного тирана. Хотя, казалось, всё шло по плану, госпоже президентше нужен только самый лучший результат. Как можно быстрее, желательно без лишних потерь. Она привыкла добиваться своих целей. Лидия полностью отдавала себя на благо дела, она ожидала такой же отдачи и от остальных.

По телевизору то и дело пробегали помехи, государственные каналы прерывались повстанческой пропагандой, несмотря на то, что айти специалисты, которым Лидия платила немалые деньги, уже должны были быть готовыми к подобным поворотами событий.

На сотнях экранах то и дело мелькало лицо её дочери, какой-то жутко повзрослевшей, почти чужой.

Лидия прощалась с робкой, слабой девочкой, практически ребёнком. Сейчас она могла смело предположить, что Лалиса Манобан её противник. Противник неопытный, но с явным потенциалом. Когда-то мягкое лицо заострилось тенями усталости и, возможно, страха. Да, Лиса наверняка боялась. Не за Дженни ли?

Но во взгляде её виднелась острая решимость, и это абсолютно точно передалось ей от матери.

Лидия никогда не любила дочь в том смысле, как любят своих детей обычные родители. Она растила свою замену, достойную замену. Сильную, независимую, хитрую. Лиса обернула это против неё. Она переметнулась на сторону врага, и теперь её устами Ким Джису озвучивает свои глупые повстанческие речи.

Это не то, что бы причиняло ей боль… это было предательством. Предательством наглым, непростительным. Лидия не выносила предательств.

Лидия не выносила Дженни Ким.

Самая успешная её инвестиция нагло пошла против неё, и за такое нужно только казнить. Но она не могла себе этого позволить. Их конфликт уже почти личный, но Дженни всё ещё полезна в этой войне. Она всё ещё важная фигура, даже если на первый взгляд так не кажется. Политика, особенно с элементами войны, это огромная липкая паутина. Тонкая, запутанная, никто никогда не знает куда и зачем ведут серебряные нити. Лидия знала.

Нужно немного потерпеть. Лидия умела ждать.

Женщина открывает дверь резко, без стука, и врывается в чужую палату. Чунмён подрывается с кресла, в его глазах мелькает смесь удивления и настороженности.

— Госпожа Лидия… — выдыхает он и склоняет голову в уважительном жесте. Женщина отдаёт ему пальто и машет рукой, позволяя сесть. Она цепляет взглядом тёмные круги под глазами, впалые щёки и тяжёлый усталый взгляд. Откровенно говоря, Лидия даже имела к нему подобие уважения. Ким Чунмён успевал всё: сидеть с сестрой, работать и при этом не выглядеть предателем. О, уж Чунмён никогда её не предаст. Она знает таких людей, они как… камни. Тяжёлые глыбы, которые невозможно сдвинуть с места. Чунмён предан стране, даже имея сестру предательницу, он будет служить ей, Лидии.

Он не сможет поменять сторону, слишком глубоко проросли его жизненные корни здесь, слишком сильно он повяз в паутине.

Госпожа президентша переводит взгляд на Дженни, прикованную к постели, убитую горем, но не сломленную до конца. В её взгляде разливается океан ненависти и жажды крови. Это увлекательно, но не то, что нужно Лидии. Ей нужна абсолютная покорность, даже если для её достижения придётся уничтожить всё внутри этой сильной девушки.

Каждый сломленный герой на совести доказывал её силу. Её умение выживать и всегда вырываться вперёд.

— Дженни… — женщина усмехается, взгляд у Ким становится ещё тяжелее. — Вижу, ты полностью здорова.

Физически — да.

Ментально… ментально она была кровавым массивом из негативных эмоций. Смертельных эмоций, которые отравляли в ней остатки патриотизма.

Лидия желала уничтожить всё. Сжечь, словно поле до тла.

— У меня нет времени на долгие беседы, Дженни. Ты либо с нами, либо против нас, — спокойно произносит Лидия. — Решай сейчас.

Дженни скалится, совсем как дикий зверёк, маленький, но совершенно уверенный, что его крошечные зубки — непобедимое оружие. Это было смешно. За спиной у Лидии сотни побед на поле политики и бесконечное количество миллионов на счету. За спиной у Дженни сотни убитых на поле войны и бесконечное количество боли внутри.

У них обоих много грехов, но только Лидию считают ужасной, забывая, что ужасны в мире все. Просто каждый по своему.

Плевок девушки не долетает до Лидии и остаётся где-то на белоснежной постели неприятным мокрым пятном.

Женщина кивает.

Ответ девушки вполне очевиден и, нужно сказать, ожидаем.

Лидия никогда не считала себя доброй. Но плохой она себя тоже не чувствовала. Лидия Манобан просто делала всё, чтобы остаться номером один. Она делала всё, что нужно.

— Запереть её в одиночной камере, не давать воды и еды, — строго приказывает Лидия не обращаясь ни к кому-то конкретно. Она знала — её приказ услышали и обязательно исполнят.

У Чунмёна вырывается «Госпожа!», и Лидия слышит там протест. Она поворачивает к нему лицо.

— Либо с нами, либо против нас, Чунмён.

Мужчина замирает, в его глазах читается борьба. Но спустя всего несколько мгновений он покорно склоняет голову.

— Будет исполнено, — тихо проговаривает Ким, и губы женщины невольно растягиваются в довольной улыбке. Она любила наблюдать за тем, как люди делали сложный выбор. Как они ломались, пока выбирали, как совесть и страх мучают их потом. Это забавно.

Лидия не успевает покинуть палату, как туда врываются несколько людей в форме. Они отстёгивают наручники Дженни от перил кровати и фиксируют так, чтобы она не могла двигать руками. Девушка начинает истошно кричать, вырываться и проклинать их.

— Пустите меня! Оставьте меня в покое! Не трогайте меня своими грязными руками! — срывая голос орёт Дженни. Мужчины хватают её и почти выволакивают из комнаты. Вопли слышатся даже из коридора, и только далекий хлопок двери прекращает поток бессмысленных звуков. Повисает мёртвая тишина.

— Я хочу сломать её, Чунмён. Не разочаруй меня.

Лидия забирает пальто и покидает кабинет, оставляя несчастного брата с мыслями о том, что ему придётся делать со своей глупой сестрой.

Она всегда добивается своего.

…///…

Первый день сухой голодовки был терпимым. Дженни была солдатом, она знала, что такое работать целый день только мечтая о горячем ужине. И хотя она ещё чувствовала себя не совсем окрепшей после ранения, ситуация не была критической.

Камера, в которую её поместили, была маленькой, мрачной и сырой. Белые стены покрытые потресканной плиткой, холодный пол со сливом посредине — вот и всё, что её окружало.

Дженни пока ещё не боялась. Страх редко посещал её даже в самых критических ситуациях, но сейчас, понимая своё плачевное положение, она чувствовала нарастающую тревогу. Что ей делать? Как спасти себя?

Оказывается, от безделья можно сойти с ума. Минуты превращаются в часы, часы — в вечность. А вокруг ничего не меняется. В какой-то момент кажется, что время остановилось, и мир умер в одну секунду.

Дженни посчитала каждый квадратик плитки, потом каждый шрам на теле. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы заглушить мысли, которые, словно кровоточащие раны, приносили невыносимую боль. Каждая из них словно рвала струну внутри неё, тем самым медленно убивая. Это было невыносимо.

Дженни не знала сколько времени прошло, прежде чем голова начала пульсировать невыносимой болью. Урчание живота уже давно стало привычным, но жажда медленно уничтожала её. У неё не осталось даже слюны, и сухие губы покрылись маленькими трещинами.

Сначала она пыталась кричать. Волна неконтролируемой злости на себя и мир заставляла её биться в дверь, приказывать выпустить. Всё зря, всё в пустоту.

Потом силы иссякли.

Было холодно. Дженни сидела там, в тёмном углу камеры и обнимала себя дрожащими руками. Кажется, она несколько раз теряла сознание и несколько раз бредила.

Дженни понимала — организм потихоньку разрушается.

Когда дверь камеры наконец-то открывается Дженни уже с трудом осознает реальность. Перед глазами всё плывёт и единственное, что она понимает — ей принесли еду. Солдат, молодой мальчишка, с явным сочувствием на лице ставит перед ней тарелку с размоченным в молоке хлебом и стакан воды. Они встречаются взглядами, паренёк быстро отворачивается и спешит уйти. Дверь закрывается, снова оставляя её в полном одиночестве, но Дженни ещё несколько минут не касается еды, гипнотизируя её голодным взглядом.

Она не хочет подачек. Она не хочет быть зависимой.

Но иначе она просто умрёт.

Девушка закрывает глаза и вздыхает. Это всего лишь еда. Она поест, потом освободится и убьёт их всех.

Ничего страшного не произойдёт.

Дженни берёт стакан, делает небольшой глоток, чтобы размочить губы и горло, потом жадно выпивает стакан до дна. С едой нужно быть осторожной: если она съест слишком много за раз её просто вырвет. Девушка отрывает небольшой кусочек хлеба и кладёт в рот. Живот отзывается громким урчанием и она закатывает глаза от удовольствия. Никогда ещё еда не казалась такой вкусной.

Порция слишком быстро кончается и Дженни разочаровано смотрит на пустую тарелку. Вздохнув, она зло бросает её куда-то в сторону, стук металла о плитку эхом расходится по комнате.

Проходит ещё время, по ощущениям — вечность, и дверь снова открывается. На этот раз в камеру заходит Исин. Дженни скалится и поднимается с пола, но мужчина резко, словно собаке, приказывает ей:

— Сиди на месте.

— Пошёл к чертям, сукин сын! — огрызается она и поднимается по стенке, пытаясь скрыть дрожь слабых ног. Исин цыкает и, преодолев расстояние между ними, сжимает её горло.

— Я сказал тебе оставаться на месте, разве нет?

В дверях камеры стоит Чунмён, но на Дженни не смотрит. Стыдится. Себя или её — кто знает — кто знает брата, который не может помочь своей сестре?

Её сажают на стул, крепко связывают руки и ноги. Исин самодовольно ходит из угла в угол, иногда надменно поглядывая на неё, будто говоря «Я победил тебя, растоптал тебя». Дженни знала, что её растоптала утрата.

— Дженни, ты нарушила очень много наших планов, — начинает Исин. — И нужно, чтобы ты исправила ситуацию. Призналась, что ошиблась, но готова служить стране. Это ясно?

Дженни сначала смотрит на него пустым взглядом. А потом начинает хохотать. Сухо, хрипло. Безумно. Она запрокидывает голову, разглядывая белый потолок и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся.

Удар.

Голова девушки мотается в сторону и она замолкает.

— Ты можешь убить меня уже сейчас, потому что я не скажу ни слова , — ухмыляется Дженни.

Удар. Первая кровь.

Дженни сплёвывает кровь прямо Исину на ботинки.

Следующий удар сметает её на пол. Она лежит там, на холодной земле, с окровавленным лицом и ноющим затылком и не думает вообще ни о чем. В голове только белый шум и желание, чтобы это всё быстрее закончилось. Её некому спасать.

Дженни встречается взглядом с Чунмёном. Он прижимает кулак к губам и выглядит… отчаянным. Дженни не знает: ненавидит она его или нет. Сейчас она чувствует только пустоту, которая, словно чёрная дыра, полностью уничтожает её изнутри.

Она может понять брата. Но не хочет. Не хочет, потому что её не понимает никто.

— Она ещё не готова! — рявкает Исин и яростной походкой быстро уходит из комнаты. Её развязывают и оставляют лежать на полу. Чунмён колеблется, но не уходит. Медленно подходит к ней, и Дженни видит на его лице страдание. Боль. Вину…

— Я говорил тебе выбирать нашу сторону, — шепчет он сдавленно. — Я умолял тебя не противиться.

Она не желала слушать его нравоучений. У неё есть своя голова на плечах, она осознаёт последствия.

— Уходи, — негромко говорит девушка.

И он уходит.

Дженни думает, что это конец.

Дженни ошибается.

Крики начинаются внезапно. Крики Бэкхёна. Полные боли и ужаса, они прорезают воздух, словно молнии. Дженни резко подрывается на ноги и оглядывается по сторонам с дикими глазами.

— Бэкхён?

Крики становятся громче. А потом добавляются вопли Лисы. Звуки заставляют кровь застывать в жилах, Дженни чувствует, как внутри всё холодеет. Её глаза распахиваются ещё шире, и в них читается безумие. Она срывается с места, начинает стучать кулаками в дверь и, срывая голос, орать одно и тоже: «Лиса, Лиса, Бэкхён, Лиса!»

Дженни боялась представлять, что могло вызвать подобные звуки.

Крики становятся всё громче, они давят на перепонки и психику, Дженни метается по камере, зажимая руками уши.

Откуда у них их голоса?

Откуда, откуда, откуда…

Воображение подкидывает всё больше ужасающие картинки, Дженни кричит, пытаясь заглушить вопли родных. Она видит, как пытают Лису, как ей больно, как она молит о помощи, а Дженни ничего не может сделать. Видения заставляют её царапать кожу до крови, ломать ногти о плитку.

Дженни не знает реальны ли крики, но это не имеет никакого значения. Она сходит с ума.

Дженни ложится на пол и обнимает свои колени. Дженни начинает плакать.

Крики не стихают, они лишь становятся то тише, то ещё громче. Это заставляет Дженни дрожать в неконтролируемой истерике.

Для неё существует три стадии утраты: горе, злость, пустота.

Дженни чувствует внутри пустоту.

В ней не осталось ни одной эмоции, в ней не осталось сил. Над ней уже достаточно поиздевались, нужно это заканчивать.

Ей действительно не за что бороться.

Всё важное у неё уже отобрали, так зачем она продолжает дышать?

Во всём должна быть причина, Дженни не видела ни одной, чтобы дальше существовать.

Дженни надеялась не дожить до следующего прихода Исина.

…///…

Розэ приходит в себя с мучительной болью во всём теле. Она медленно открывает глаза, и её тут же ослепляют солнечные лучи. Мир превращается в разноцветное битое стекло и девушка зажмуривается, чувствуя пульсирующую боль в висках. Сколько дней она была без сознания?

Как много успело произойти?

Розэ со стоном приподнимается и оглядывает лазарет. Много раненых, но все либо спят, либо без сознания. В голове постепенно оживают воспоминания. Внезапная атака, кровь и взрывы. Где Бэкхён? И Дженни? Внутри что-то неприятно холодеет. Розэ медленно поднимается на ноги и, преодолев приступ тошноты, с усилием шагает на выход, придерживаясь стенки. Нужно найти Кёнсу. Он должен ей объяснить, что случилось.

Она находит. Главнокомандующий подрывается со стула и недовольно морщится.

— Ты зачем оставила лазарет? Марш назад!

Розэ раздражённо отмахивается, мол, отстань, и со вздохом боли садится на место Кёнсу. Он смотрит на неё как-то мрачно, и неприятные догадки начинают стучать по черепной коробке. Она выжидает небольшую паузу, прежде чем спросить.

— Ты сказал ей?

На чужом лице появляется гримаса.

— Я не мог умолчать, Розэ, у тебя была серьёзная травма.

Девушка стреляет в Кёнсу недобрым взглядом, но ничего не говорит. И хотя она недовольна тем, что До заставил Джису волноваться, она знала, что так положено.

Мужчина вдруг вздыхает.

— Это не самые плохие новости, должен сказать.

Ещё до того, как он начинает говорить, Ким знает, что услышит.

Кёнсу коротко рассказывает о происходящем, и Розэ сжимает переносицу, пытаясь сквозь боль осознать, как сильно они облажались.

Теперь у Лидии — одна из важнейших шахматных фигур этой игры.

Вести печальные, но ожидаемые. Дженни — важная шестерёнка огромного механизма, ей бы не дали просто так сбежать.

Розэ должна была их защитить. Но не смогла.

— Нам нужно вернуть их, — решительно говорит она, и Кёнсу кивает.

— Насколько я знаю, на центральной базе над этим уже работают.

Розэ замирает. Лиса и Чанёль. Она с ужасом представляла, что должны чувствовать люди, которые таким жестоким образом потеряли любимых. В груди начинают скребсти кошки и тревога медленно начинает зудеть где-то в груди. Розэ нужно увидеть Джису. Срочно, словно без этого она задохнётся.

Кёнсу даёт ей такую возможность.

Ким Джису отлично умеет контролировать свои эмоции, но когда она видит Розэ, на её лице мгновенно расцветает улыбка. От этой улыбки у Чеён, без преувеличения, бабочки порхают в животе. Ей хочется одновременно выпалить «Я в порядке!», «Я скучала!», «я люблю тебя!», но она лишь неловко выдыхает:

— Привет… — Джису разражается смехом и никакая техника не может заглушить счастья, что звенит в нём.

— Я рада видеть тебя здоровой.

Они несколько мгновений разглядывают друг друга в абсолютной тишине, будто все их мысли и так очевидны. Слова не нужны, они знают чувства, что каждая из них испытывает глубоко внутри.

Розэ действительно чувствует счастье и хотела бы продлить его навеки. Но реальность бьёт под дых и она мрачнеет.

— Как Лиса и Чанёль?

Джису тоже мрачнеет. Она поджимает губы и опускает взгляд.

— Они молодцы, держатся. Лиса иногда сходит с ума… — она кусает губу, и Розэ чувствует, как Джису излучает волнение. Непривычное для неё, но искреннее и показательное. — Я пообещала их вернуть.

— И мы вернём, — уверенно заявляет Розэ и сжимает кулак.

Это её задача. Она ошиблась — она должна всё исправить.

Розэ не умеет чувствовать вину, но сейчас чувствует. Сейчас она ощущает, что невольно отняла двух близких у своих коллег. У своих друзей.

Она сделает всё, чтобы Дженни и Бэкхён вернулись домой.

…///…

Дженни доживает, но не до прихода Исина. В этот раз в камеру заявляется Ким Чонин. Кай. Её бывший друг, который выстрелил в неё на поле боя.

Дженни, увидев его, тут же опускает веки.

Она так и лежит на холодном полу не в силах пошевелиться. Кровь на лице превратилась в сухую корку, тело уже привыкло к боли. Она почти не дрожала, только иногда содрогалась, вспомнив полные боли крики, что засели где-то глубоко в ней. Может быть навсегда.

Дженни настолько слабая, что Кай приходит один, и это бьёт по ней очередной волной ненависти к себе.

Дженни Ким была лучшим солдатом в стране, но сейчас она понимает, что просто была на сильной стороне. Она была лучшей, нападая на безоружных. Она была лучшей, пока не столкнулась с настоящим врагом. Сейчас она никто. Её даже не считают особо опасной, присылая одного единственного стражника.

Кай присаживается на корточки, отбрасывая тень на её лицо. Молчит. Дженни тоже не говорит ни слова. Только смотрит в карие глаза и пытается найти там совесть. Страх. Сожаление. Хоть что-то.

Не находит ничего.

— Ты не можешь меня винить, — негромко выдыхает он, будто прочитав её мысли. — Это ты предатель, не я.

Дженни снова закрывает глаза.

Она не хочет говорить.

Она и существовать не хочет.

Её реальность за считанные минуты превратилась в ад, и сейчас она уже даже не может вспомнить, как пахнет Лиса. Какие на вкус её губы?

Счастливая жизнь кажется таким нереальным далёким прошлым, что Дженни тонет в отчаянии. Всё, чего она желала — покоя.

Но он ей точно не светит.

Кай поднимает её на ноги почти без усилий, словно неживую куклу, и завязывает руки. Они медленно, настолько позволяет ослабшее тело Дженни, выходят из камеры.

Она впервые за вечность видит свет.

Дженни немного пошатывает, но она упорно идёт вперёд, чувствуя дыхание Кая затылком.

— У тебя ещё есть шанс сдаться, Джен, — говорит он

— Прежде чем что?

— Прежде чем тебя убьют.

Девушка хмыкает.

— Пусть убивают, мне некуда возвращаться. Не к кому.

Теоретически, её ждала Лиса. Но сейчас она в этом уже не уверена. Она ни в чём больше не уверена.

Её приводят в комнату, сажают на кресло и лишают возможности двигаться. В комнате Исин и Чунмён, а ещё несколько солдат и съёмочная команда.

Вряд ли им удасться заставить её говорить.

Довольно с неё съёмок.

Никакой макияж не может до конца скрыть побои. Никакая одежда не может до конца скрыть истощение.

Исин отмахивается и приказывает снимать.

Дженни отказывается.

Удар. Крики. Смех. Удар. Приказ. Отказ. Удар.

Дженни с разноцветными пятнами перед глазами почти лежит на кресле, откинув голову. Чунмён смотрит на неё так, будто она уже умерла, и девушка не могла его винить. Она сама думает, что попала в персональный ад, и расплачивается за все свои грехи.

Вдруг она слышит что-то. Что-то важное. Что-то, что она может использовать.

Эфир увидит Джису. Эфир увидит Лиса.

Шестерёнки в голове начинают крутиться, а расплывчатые идеи превращаются в некое подобие плана.

— Я согласна.

Все разговоры тут же замолкают, Исин оборачивается к ней, довольно улыбается. Он уже мысленно празднует победу. И только Чунмён знает её достаточно хорошо, чтобы не быть таким уверенным в успехе. Дженни встречается с ним взглядом и приподнимает уголок губ. Брат устало качает головой и отворачивается.

Ей дают текст, ещё раз безуспешно пытаются скрыть раны. Дженни послушно кивает и дожидается пока включается камеры. Это будет прямой эфир, они не смогут ничего вырезать. Лиса это увидит.

Дженни абсолютно точно уверена в том, что она собирается сделать.

Сначала она действительно повторяет всё, как ей сказали. Свою же речь она оставляет на десерт.

-… я ошиблась и готова исправиться, — заканчивает она, и отбрасывает листок. Следом начинает уверенно говорить, смотря прямо в камеру: — Лиса, ни в чём себя не вини! Я люблю тебя, чтобы не случилось, ты заслужива-

Удар. Слишком сильный, чтобы остаться в сознании.

Дженни только успевает понадеяться, что её небольшое послание дойдёт в нужные руки.

А дальше — вязкая тьма.

Вот и конец.

…///…

Лиса в ужасе зажимает рот руками.

Что они с ней сделали? Что они сделали с её сильной Дженни? Абсолютно пустые глаза, выпирающие кости и безжизненный голос.

Это был чужой человек.

Это был сломанный человек.

Она не узнавала в девушке на экране ту Дженни, которая целовала её ночами.

Она не узнавала ту Дженни, которая ругала её, подкалывала и защищала от пуль.

От Дженни Ким осталась лишь оболочка.

Девушка невольно делает шаг назад и чувствует болезненный ком в горле.

— Лиса, — встревоженно подходит к ней Чанёль, и Пранприя, уткнувшись ему лицом в грудь, больше не сдерживает рыданий.

Рыданий глухих, наполненных страхом и болью.

Она сказала, что любит. Дженни наконец-то сказала это, теперь, когда их разделяют больше, чем просто сотни километров.

Она сказала не винить себя. Но Лиса винит. Винит, потому что она часть всего этого.

Лиса не выдержит, если с Дженни что-то случится. Просто не сможет.

Чанёль сжимает её в объятиях, нашептывая что-то, когда Лиса вдруг вспоминает, что Бэкхён вообще-то тоже где-то там. Но Чанёль держится. Держится и не впадает в истерику, оставаясь при здравом уме.

Значит ли это, что она слабая?

Она не слабая.

Лиса не слабая, и она не раз доказывала это. Она докажет это и сейчас.

Пранприя Манобан может спасти свою возлюбленную. И сделает это. Любой ценой.

Лиса отстраняется, вытирает слёзы и осматривает смущённых людей в комнате. Все они молчали, не зная, как помочь. Лиса их не винила.

Лиса смотрит на застывшую Джису и немного надломано от слёз, но вполне уверенно заявляет:

— Мы должны её спасти. Сейчас. Дальше ждать нельзя.

Джису кивает, а Лиса бросает взгляд на тёмный экран, где совсем недавно измученная Дженни блеклым голосом зачитывала лживый текст. А потом отчаянно пыталась докричаться до Лисы, что скрывалась в безопасном тылу. Девушка закрывает глаза и старается не думать, что это звучало как прощание.

Она не позволит случиться непоправимому.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда Розэ слышит шум и крики на улице, она понимает сразу что происходит. Девушка подрывается с кушетки и, игнорируя вспышку боли, выбегает из лазарета. Как раз в этот момент из большой военной машины выходит Джису. Её Джису, родная и любимая, немного уставшая и немного в отчаянии. Джису одновременно с тем сильная, готовая сражаться. Костюм на ней был уже не такой парадный, она ехала на войну, и это заметно.

Они видят друг друга, на секунду встречаются взглядами, и Джису вдруг срывается с места. Она подбегает к Чеён, сжимает в крепких объятиях и шепчет горячо, касаясь губами её уха:

— Я так боялась, что ты погибнешь, что с тобой тоже что-то случится.

Все вокруг замирают, глазея на происходящее с немым изумлением. Розэ тоже застывает.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепчет она в ответ. — На нас все смотрят!

Они никогда не позволяли себе близости на людях. Им было важно скрыть эти отношения в тайне и обе принимали это как данность. Розэ не совсем понимает, что происходит сейчас. Джису прижимается лбом к лбу девушки и как-то устало улыбается.

— А мне плевать. Я устала бояться, я хочу просто быть с тобой. Желательно вечно, но там уж как получится.

Чеён от изумления даже приоткрывает рот. Подобные слова из уст Джису… как давно она этого ждала. Она ночами бредила о таких моментах близости, не физической, но моральной. Девушка не может поверить своему маленькому мгновению счастья, и не удержавшись смеётся. Смеётся легко, как уже давно не могла.

Ким Джису действительно любит её.

Ким Джису не побоялась показать это всем.

И казалось, что большего и не надо, что это апогей их любви. Что дальше всё будет хорошо, и, что бы не случилось, они будут вместе. Они всё преодолеют.

Розэ замечает Лису с Чанёлем и сердце пробивает вина. Она не должна радоваться, когда эти люди страдают. Страдают по частично её вине.

Девушка со вздохом отстраняется и подходит к ним. Лиса молчит и смотрит на неё… никак. Ни злости, ни боли. Розэ не могла сказать, что хуже: эмоции или безразличие. Ей казалось, что Пранприя винит её во всём происходящем. Может только казалось. Наконец голос подает Чанёль.

— Привет, Чеён, — голос у него стал ещё более хриплым.

Розэ никогда не была эмоциональной. Розэ никогда не привязывается. Розэ подаётся вперёд и обхватывает торс Чанёля руками, прижимая лицо к груди.

Он удивлённо замирает, а потом похлопывает её по спине. Отстранившись, Розэ видит лёгкую вымученную улыбку.

— Малышка Розэ имеет сердце?

Чеён хмурится и складывает руки на груди.

— Хочешь я заберу твоё в свою коллекцию?

Пак вдруг разражается громким, искренним смехом, и даже Лиса не может сдержать улыбки.

Розэ чувствует подобие облегчения. Всё будет хорошо.

А ещё девушка вдруг понимает, как сильно она хочет, чтобы эти люди были счастливы. Ради этого стоит бороться.

Джису приказывает собрать срочный совет, но Розэ на него не пускает.

— Ты ранена, я не хочу, чтобы ты была на этой битве, — заявляет она.

Розэ в ярости выпаливает:

— Но ты говоришь, что это финальный бой, как я могу не присутствовать на нём?!

Лицо Джису становится резче, а голос строже.

— Чеён, иди попей чаю. Ты не будешь знать план, не будешь его частью, и это не обсуждается.

Это был не тон её девушки, это был тон лидера. Это был приказ.

Она сражалась так долго не для того, чтобы отсиживаться в укрытии, пока все будут сражаться за победу. Это унизительно, это неправильно.

Розэ очень злится, но понимает, что спорить нет смысла. Она яростно пинает камешек носком ботинка и уходит в лазарет.

Ей придётся переждать финальную битву на безопасной кушетке.

…///…

Дженни приходит в себя в своей прежней камере. Голова пульсирует болью, нет, всё её тело чувствует непрерывные муки, словно боль течёт по венам вместо крови. Она немного меняет положение затёкшего тела и не может сдержать стона. Интересно, какая часть её тела ещё не повреждена? Открыв глаза, Дженни видит Чунмёна. Он мрачно смотрит на неё, и выглядит так, словно сейчас отругает её за двойку в дневнике.

— Дура, — выплёвывает брат.

Дженни кривится.

— Если ты пришёл читать мне мораль, то уходи. Я не нуждаюсь в твоих нравоучениях.

Она подносит руку к лицу, цепи неприятно позвякивают.

Чунмён резко подрывается со стула и, преодолев расстояние между ними всего парой шагов, хватает пальцами её лицо.

Дженни чувствует боль, но не шевелится, только прищуривается, наблюдая, как брат просто взрывается.

— Они собираются тебя казнить! — кричит он яростно, девушка никак не реагирует.

Новость не удивила Дженни. Собственно, она этого и ожидала.

Дженни не хотела умирать, она хотела, чтобы её страдания закончились. Смерть кажется единственным выходом, и Дженни с этим смирилась. Смирилась настолько, что ей даже не страшно. Хотя, может быть, дело не в смирении. Может когда у человека не остаётся ничего важного в этом мире, его ничто не держит от перехода в другой?

Может её просто слишком сильно травмировали.

— Ты будешь за мной скучать? — выцветшим голосом спрашивает Дженни, и во взгляде Чунмёна что-то ломается. Он отпускает её лицо, касается подушечками пальцев оставленных на коже красных следов и смахивает набежавшие на глаза слёзы.

— Я ничего не могу сделать, Дженни, — шепчет он и отворачивается.

Девушка рассматривает его сгорбленную спину и думает о том, что в сложившейся ситуации они продолжают быть братом и сестрой. Настоящими, честно говоря, любящими.

Дженни откидывает голову назад, ощутимо бьётся головой о плитку. Из её гортани вырывается хриплый звук, похожий на смех. Слишком отдалённо, чтобы быть признаком счастья.

— Я всегда была разочарованием семьи, правда?

Чунмён поворачивается к ней и смеётся в ответ, пока по его щекам бегут горькие слёзы.

— Ты всегда была бунтаркой, — он вытирает влажные дорожки и смотрит на свои мокрые пальцы с отчётливой тоской. — И никакое наказание не могло тебя остановить.

К чему в итоге это всё привело? В чём была цель её многолетней нескончаемой борьбы? Дженни не знала. Возможно, она сражалась ради сражения, возможн, о без этого она бы погибла в рутине.

Возможно, она просто где-то повернула не туда.

Чунмён опускается перед ней и поджимает губы, пытаясь сдержать рыдания.

— Прости меня. Прости за всё, что было, и за всё, что будет. Я пытался, действительно пытался, — он прижимается губами к её грязному лбу. — Я был ужасным братом, а ты была ужасной сестрой. Но я люблю тебя.

Дженни тянется рукой к его лицу и зарывается пальцами в идеально уложенные локоны, приводя причёску в полный беспорядок.

Она никогда не была близка с братом. Или ей так казалось. Сейчас ей вдруг захотелось обнять его и не отпускать, пока этот кошмар не закончится. Как в детстве, шёпотом попросить рассказать сказку, дрожа от страха. Дженни знает, что она не может себе этого позволить.

— Спасибо, что был рядом. Я никогда не говорила об этом, но я ценю всё, что ты делал для меня, — Дженни чувствует, как ком рыданий подходит к горлу, и это заставляет её запаниковать. — А теперь уходи, засранец, я не хочу видеть твою заплаканую рожу.

В этот раз Чунмён не смеётся. Он поднимается и медленно шагает к выходу. Лишь у двери оборачивается, бросая на неё последний — прощальный — взгляд.

— Я буду скучать, — и уходит.

Дженни смотрит ему в след, смотрит даже тогда, когда дверь с громким лязгом закрывается. Потом отворачивается и закрывает глаза.

Она думает о детстве, о взрослой жизни. О хорошем, о плохом, о слезах, об улыбках. Она вспоминает.

Она оценивает свою жизнь. Сколько она успела сделать? А сколько не? Чего добилась, и может ли она этим гордиться?

Дженни думает, думает, думает, пока голова не начинает пульсировать от боли.

Какую жизнь она прожила?

Дженни не знала.

Всё, что она знала — сегодня её казнят.

…///…

— Мы прорвали стену! — первое, что слышит Розэ после долгих часов напряжённого ожидания.

Джису вложила все возможные силы в это нападение. Они должны победить. Пора заканчивать эту войну.

Розэ подрывается с кушетки и несётся на улицу. Там уже Джису и Лиса слушают доклад залитого кровью паренька. Он что-то возбуждённо рассказывает, Джису кивает и, благодарно сжимая грязное плечо солдата, отпускает его. Розэ подбегает к ней, чувствуя, как внутри неё поднимается волна предвкушающего волнения.

— Что происходит? — интересуется девушка. Она не знает плана, ей просто не позволили что либо знать из опасения, что она всё же полезет в бой. Розэ не могла сказать, что она точно так не сделала бы.

Джису улыбается широко и победно.

— Благодаря знаниям Лисы мы прорвали стену. Сейчас там ведутся бои за лидирования, но победа на нашей стороне.

— Чанёль и Сехун перекрыли их каналы связи, — добавляет Лиса. — Они не смогут передать информацию в центр.

Розэ хмурится и задумчиво касается большим пальцем нижней губы.

— Значит ли это, что теперь преимущество на нашей стороне? Мы захватим стену, а Лидия об этом даже не узнает…

Лиса кивает.

— Так и есть. Теперь нам остаётся только добраться до города и спасти наших ребят.

Она не выглядит ни радостной, ни грустной, Пранприя Манобан выглядит… решительно. Твёрдость была в её взгляде, осанке, манере речи. Розэ думает, что девушка действительно выросла с их первой встречи. Она не потеряла своё милосердие, такое маловероятно. Но на замену наивности и мягкости пришло некое трезвое осознание того, как устроен реальный мир. Розэ знакомо это чувство. Она так выросла после смерти родителей. Она так сломалась и восстала с пепла абсолютно другим человеком.

— Ты поедешь с нами? — спрашивает Розэ. Несмотря на травму, она идёт во главе операции по спасению Дженни и Бэкхёна. Таково условие, Джису не могла ей запретить.

Лиса согласно кивает. Розэ не отговаривает её. У неё абсолютно точно есть право пойти и вернуть назад свою девушку.

Розэ поднимает лицо вверх и смотрит на серое небо, покрытое тяжёлыми тучами. Мир скорбит вместе с ними, оплакивая храбрые сердца, что прекратили биться во благо победы.

— Если ты собираешься ехать с нами, тебе нужно переодеться, — говорит Розэ и Лиса дарит ей полуулыбку. Они расходятся, чтобы подготовиться к операции.

У Лисы уходит на сборы полчаса, и за это время Розэ успевают поменять повязку на ране, выпить чашку чая и выслушать последние наставления Джису. Когда Пранприя возвращается готовой к отъезду, Розэ долго рассматривает её практически в смятении.

Она… похожа на Дженни. Слишком сильно, чтобы этого не заметить. Лиса надела её форму, заплела тёмные волосы в косу. На её лице проступило что-то крайне тяжёлое, тень уверенности и одновременно страха. Это след войны.

Она больше не похожа на хрупкую девочку из богатой семьи. Лиса — воин.

Розэ понимая, что в комнате слишком напряжённая атмосфера, широко ухмыляется.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что это опасно.

Лиса ухмыляется в ответ.

— Жить вообще стало опасно.

Они собираются вернуть Дженни и Бэкхёна домой, и никто в мире не сможет им помешать.

…///…

Дженни стояла на виду у сотни людей с петлёй на шее. Не такой конец она себе представляла далеко в юности, когда адреналин разрывал вены.

Дженни желала более героичной смерти, но сейчас чувствует себя как истощённая собака, которая только и ждёт, когда её застрелят. Верёвка натирает шею, непрерывный шёпот толпы раздражает. Её лицо, бледное, но бесстрастное показывают на больших экранах. Это не просто казнь. Это шоу.

«От твоей смерти будет намного больше пользы, и это твоя вина». Так сказала ей Лидия с широкой улыбкой.

Дженни спорить не стала.

Она никогда не думала, что ей будет так плевать на собственную смерть. Люди обычно впадают в истерику. Дженни осталось жить считанные минуты, а она не чувствует ничего.

Дженни чувствует холод, чувствует голод.

Дженни не чувствует страха, не чувствует паники.

Что-то в ней безвозвратно изменилось.

Начался дождь.

Прохладные капли стекали по её волосам и лицу, попадали под одежду, заставляя вздрагивать от неприятных прикосновений природы.

Это слёзы, которые она пролила в этой жизни. Горькие, полные страданий, солёные капли. Сейчас она бы так не заплакала, просто потому, что были моменты намного трагичнее, чем собственная погибель.

Люди глазели на неё, словно на зверька в клетке, и раньше это наверняка разозлило бы её. Сейчас Дженни понимает, что этим людям повезло намного меньше, чем ей.

Лучше умереть, чем жить неосознанным стадом.

Лидия выходит на сцену, охранник сзади держит над ней чёрный зонт, пока сам он мокнет под дождём. Половина экранов тут же начинают показывать лицо президентши.

Какой контраст красной помады и потресканных губ, идеального тона и бледной измождённой голодом и ударами кожи.

Растянув губы в торжественно приторной улыбке, госпожа Манобан начинает что-то говорить, но у Дженни в голове словно туман. Лидия говорит что-то о преданности стране, грехе и искуплении вины. Дженни на всё это плевать, она чувствует, как затекли ноги от многочасового стояния.

Она готова уйти.

Она устала ждать.

Вдруг начинается какой-то ненужный шум. Толпа начинает гудеть, кто-то выкрикивает «Конец!» И люди, словно огромные волны, падают на солдат. У них нет ни оружия, ни военной подготовки, они просто давят количеством. На площадь заезжают три большие машины, тормозят с оглушающим визгом, и от туда тоже хлынут люди. Повстанцы.

У Дженни земля уходит из-под ног и петля сжимает горло. Она не успевает о чём либо подумать, как уже задыхается. Воздуха не хватает. Жизнь утекает, утекает, утекает. Дженни широко распахивает глаза и хватается пальцами за верёвку на шее. Она болтает ногами в воздухе и хрипит, пытается отодрать петлю, царапая кожу до крови. Ничего не получается.

Неужели она так и помрёт, будучи настолько близко к победе?

Вся её жизнь это какая-то злая шутка богов, и у Дженни уже нет сил смеяться.

Уже почти потеряв сознание, она вдруг чувствует, как кто-то приподнимает её тело вверх. Дышать становится легче, девушка делает судорожный вдох и отводит взгляд, пытаясь увидеть своего спасителя.

— Я вижу мы вовремя, — немного изнеможденно выдыхает Розэ. Дженни сначала не может понять, что происходит, может это очередной глюк?

А потом готова расплакаться от счастья.

— Я прикрою! — восклицает какой-то солдат, другой принимается резать ножом верёвку. Освободившись от петли, Дженни падает на четвереньки и начинает громко кашлять, потирая шею. Она едва не умерла. Ещё секунду, и Розэ нашла бы её тело.

Шок мешается с болью, заставляя её тело цепенеть.

Дженни не уверена, что сможет сделать хотя бы шаг, Розэ, кажется, это понимает.

Она берет её на руки, лицо девушки перекашивается от боли.

— Нужно уходить.

То ли Розэ сильнее, чем выглядит, то ли Дженни действительно исхудала: Пак доносит её до машины быстро и почти без усилий. Вокруг творится хаос: крики, выстрелы, визги и приказы. Дженни чувствует, как начинает кружиться голова.

Полная оглушающая тишина наступает только когда Розэ опускает её на сиденье машины и закрывает дверцу. Дженни медленно поднимает взгляд. Напротив сидит Лиса. Её Лиса, любимая, живая и здоровая. Дженни чувствует, как начинают дрожать руки. Дженни была так уверена, что с ней что-то случилось, что до неё добрались злые руки, что она просто не могла поверить в реальность происходящего.

Лиса подаётся вперед первой, и сжимает Дженни в крепких объятиях.

— Добро пожаловать домой.

Дом — это не о здании. Это — о людях.

Дженни наконец-то дома. Дженни наконец-то с Лисой.

— Я так боялась, что мы опоздаем, — шепчет Пранприя, и Дженни слышит, как дрожит её голос.

Она неуверенно обнимает Лису в ответ.

— Я уже готовилась умирать, знаешь.

Она всё ещё не была уверена, что Лиса реальна. Может это сон? Галлюцинации?

Дженни всё ещё слышит вопли в голове. Она лишь надеется, что однажды они стихнут.

Дженни отстраняется и осторожно прикасается к любимому лицу. Губы, щеки, подбородок.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Ким, и на глазах Лисы выступают слёзы счастья.

Всё действительно закончилось? Они победили? Верится с трудом.

Борьба кажется бесконечной, а конец — совсем не таким, как в мечтательных снах.

Дженни чувствует себя растерянно.

Вдруг дверца машины открывается, Дженни резко оборачивается и её сердце пропускает удар. Чанёль. Её Чанёль, с взлохмаченными волосами и кровью на щеке. Чанёль, который не знает о смерти Бэкхёна, Чанёль с надеждой.

— Дженни, — выдыхает он, застыв, — где Бэкхён?

Дженни молчит. Молчит, и чувствует, как слеза медленно рассекает щеку. Чанёль всё понимает без слов. Он бледнеет, прижимает ладонь к губам. Дженни, не в силах выдержать это всё, срывается на истерические рыдания. Чанёль закрывает глаза и кусает губу.

— Не плачь, — хрипит он, сжимая плечо подруги, — это не твоя вина.

Возможно, он сам не верит в свои слова.

Чанёль обнимает её, крепко и немного отчаянно. Так они сидят очень долго, тихонько проливая слёзы по тому, кого уже не вернуть.

Дженни возвращает Чанёлю колечко, и тот смотрит на него с такой горечью, что она физически чувствует, как крошится её сердце.

Они никогда не станут полноценной семьёй. Уже нет.

Смерть жестока, она забирает самые прекрасные цветы на поляне жизни.

Дальше всё проходит как в тумане. Вопли, выстрелы, потом — почти резкая тишина. У них абсолютная победа. Все кричат и смеются, Джису говорит речь, «Повстанцы победили!», и много, много, много людей с ярко выраженной надеждой на лицах.

Дженни действительно надеется, что теперь всё будет хорошо.

Но у них есть незаконченные дела.

Дженни не знала готова ли она встретиться с Лидией после всего. Но она не хотела оставлять Лису, а ей увидеть мать просто обязательно.

Пранприя нервно одёргивает одежду, как будто мать могла отругать её за неопрятный вид. Дженни кладёт руку девушке на плечо.

— Она больше не имеет над тобой власти.

Лиса резко поворачивает к ней лицо.

— Я знаю, — звучит не слишком убедительно, чтобы развеять волнение.

Какого это знать, что твоя мать монстр?

Какого это знать, что это ваша последняя встреча перед тем, как её казнят?

Дженни была далека от семейных драм.

Лиса глубоко вдыхает и кивает охране у двери. Те пропускают их внутрь.

Лидия — образец достоинства. Даже будучи в таком плачевном состоянии, ей удавалось сохранить тот королевский шарм. Интересно, с петлёй на шее она будет выглядеть так же идеально?

Женщина дарит им непринуждённую улыбку.

— Девочки… — она наклоняет голову в сторону и прищуривается. — я не ждала гостей.

Дженни хмурится. Она не горела желанием быть здесь, но выбора не было.

Вдруг Лидия переводит взгляд на неё.

— Бог тебя любит, Дженни, — негромко, с лёгкой усмешкой произносит она.

— Не в Боге дело, — отзывается девушка.

То, что она осталась в живых — чистая случайность, воля фортуны. Её смерть — дело минуты, спасители просто пришли вовремя. Дженни не верит в Бога, существуй он, ей бы не пришлось страдать. Другим невинным людям не пришлось бы страдать.

— Ты проиграла, мама, — твёрдо говорит Лиса.

Лидия поворачивается к ней и приподнимает бровь.

— И ты считаешь это своей победой?

На секунду комната погружается в полную тишину. А потом на лице Лисы появляется неожиданная злость. Она сжимает кулаки и восклицает:

— Это была и моя борьба тоже! Повстанцы победили благодаря мне!

Ничего на лице женщины не изменилось, и Дженни могла лишь восхищаться её умением скрывать эмоции. Кто знает, что сейчас чувствует эта хрупкая на вид женщина? Боль? Злость? Разочарование?

У неё всегда победное выражение лица, и это заставляет настоящих победителей перебывать в смятении.

Она никогда не даст сломать свою гордость

— Раз так, давай покончим с этим прямо сейчас, — в её глазах блестит безумный азарт, и Дженни с усталостью думает о том, что этот человек болен. Может, они все больны. — Ну же, убей меня, задуши, сожми пальцами горло!

Видя растерянность на лице Лисы, они недовольно откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Ты всегда была слишком мягкой.

— Доброта это не слабость, — парирует твёрдо Лиса.

— В наши мире да.

— Твоя жестокость дала тебе только петлю на шее! — выпаливает Лиса. Лидия хмыкает.

— Меня победила очередная жестокость, глупый ребёнок. Просто ты этого ещё не понимаешь.

Дженни понимает, что это бесполезно. Они не смогут добиться раскаяния просто потому, что госпожа президентша всегда была готова умереть. И она абсолютно точно встретит деву смерть с гордо поднятой головой.

Дженни вдруг осознает, что вся её ярость исчезла. Она больше не хотела разрушить это место, она не хотела никого убивать.

Дженни хотела, чтобы это всё закончилось. Дженни хотела покоя.

Она безразлично выдыхает.

— Мы уничтожим твоё королевство, как и тебя. Никто не вспомнит Лидию Манобан, и это только твоя вина.

Женщина разражается громким смехом.

— Ты заблуждаешься, девочка моя. Ты никогда меня не забудешь. Моя дочь никогда меня не забудет. Возлюбленный того паренька, который погиб у тебя на руках, тоже меня не забудет, — Дженни прекращает поток слов одной полной ярости пощёчиной. Лидия замолкает. Улыбается. С вызовом, с полной уверенностью в своей правоте.

На самом деле вовсе не они здесь победители.

Дженни не выдерживает и, развернувшись, уходит.

Вряд ли война когда-нибудь оставит её в покое, но Дженни действительно попытается. Попытается забыть, начать всё с чистого листа. Попытается отмыть кровь с рук, излечить шрамы на теле и сердце. Дженни очень хочет быть счастливой и больше ничего не терять. Дженни устала жить в постоянном потоке боли. Дженни устала бороться.

Дженни хочет нормальной жизни, и она приложит усилия, чтобы её иметь.


	16. Эпилог

В конце концов, эта история была о счастье. Каждый человек жаждал его, как тонущий жаждал воздуха. Не каждый это счастье получил.

Мир — не идеальная утопия и всегда будут утраты, боль, слёзы. Важно лишь то, как ты их воспринимаешь.

Падаешь, разрешая разрушительному богу растоптать себя?

Или огрызаешься, глядя ему прямо в лицо и, поднявшись, идёшь дальше?

Каждый из них получил то, за что боролся. Возможно, частично, но в мире нет места совершенству.

Каждый из них заплатил цену.

Дженни знала, что в жизни ещё будут падения. Будут неудачи, о которых она будет думать с таким же отчаянием, и это неизбежно. Но, конкретно в эти дни жизни, она чувствовала себя умиротворенно. Просто сидя у камина или подставляя лицо мягким солнечным лучам.

Даже если ничего не происходило, спокойствие уже не вызывало у неё скуку.

Дженни научилась ценить тишину. Мгновения, когда время будто застывает, и только ветер немного колышет едва пожелтевшую траву.

В такие моменты Дженни задумывалась, что у неё всё хорошо. Что жизнь прекрасна, со всеми её испытаниями для неё. Главное, не спугнуть эту тень счастья.

Многое поменялось, и ещё больше поменяется в будущем.

Дженни больше не была солдатом.

В их доме даже не было оружия, Дженни надеялась, что оно ей больше никогда не пригодится. Она потихоньку восстанавливалась.

Она занималась разными делами: готовила, рисовала или ухаживала за цветами, которые росли у них во дворе. Девушка только училась и делала много ошибок, но такие нормальные дела приносили ей покой. Дженни полностью падала в мирную рутину, позволяя ранам затянуться.

Она ходила к врачу. Каждый сеанс они долго общались в небольшой уютной комнатушке, «прорабатывали травмы».

Тихий, почти монотонный, голос доктора успокаивал. Тихий, почти безразличный, голос Дженни беспокоил.

Им предстояло ещё очень много работы.

Дженни не особо верила в результативность такой терапии, но Лиса была довольна, и это главное. Она была уверена, что это как-то улучшит состояние девушки, а у Дженни просто не было сил спорить.

Откровенно говоря, Дженни не очень любила сеансы. Всё то, что она пыталась забыть, раз за разом нужно было воспроизводить, анализировать. Она будто снова проживала все ужасы войны. Доктор говорил, что это важно, что ей нужно отпустить прошлое. Дженни искренне пыталась.

Ей снились кошмары. Разные по содержанию, они всегда находили лазейку в сознании Дженни и показывали именно то, что её тревожило. Иногда она была словно наблюдателем со стороны, и всё происходило будто в тумане, но чаще всего видения были такими реальными, что Дженни с криками подрывалась среди ночи и ещё долго не могла развидеть кровь на руках. Лисе приходилось повторять бесконечное количество раз мягкое: «Всё хорошо» и «Ты в безопасности». Иногда приходилось добавлять: «Я в безопасности тоже». Потом она давала Дженни стакан холодной воды, и они снова пытались уснуть в объятиях друг друга.

Всё это… сложно.

Война не имела над Дженни власти, пока не забрала у неё самое дорогое.

Но как бы плохо ей не было, Дженни знала — Чанёлю хуже.

Оказалось, что он сильнее неё в тысячи раз.

Чанёль поселился в небольшом домике на окраине города. Там, где нет людей, там, где ничего не сможет ему напомнить о прошедшем. Дженни не думала, что кому-то из них нужно напоминать. И тем не менее, Чанёль сбежал подальше от людей, отказался от услуг психотерапевта и стал ещё более отчуждённым человеком, чем раньше. Дженни не могла его винить. У него был свой сад и он радо ухаживал за ним. Целыми днями он был занят чем-то, как и Дженни, пытаясь восстановить свой разрушенный душевный замок. Когда кто-то приходил к нему в гости, Чанёль широко улыбался и радо показывал, как цветёт его яблоня.

Дженни не хотела знать каким он был, когда никого не было рядом.

Она часто к нему приходила и они могли целый день молчать, сидя в удобных креслах качалках.

Они никогда не говорят о Бэкхёне.

Возможно, когда-нибудь, когда рана превратится в загрубевший шрам, он станет тёплым воспоминанием. Сейчас лучше молчать. Горе всё ещё тенью сопровождало их всех.

Чанёль остался совершенно один, и Дженни могла только гадать, как Чанёль переживает все эти часы одиночества.

У неё была Лиса. Лиса — сильная и стойкая, Лиса — её стержень. Дженни уже давно не помнила те дни, когда она была каменной стеной для Пранприи. Они поменялись ролями. Лиса успокаивала её истерики, всячески поддерживала и помогала с любыми трудностями от сбора в город, до поднятия с кровати в особо тяжёлые дни. И у неё ещё оставалось время на работу.

Как только повстанцы взяли победу, Джису сразу заняла пост лидера страны. Прежний состав власти был почти полностью казнён. Те, кто остался в живых, вряд ли когда-нибудь увидят солнце. Понятно, что для управления целой страной нужны верные и образованные люди. Лиса прекрасно подходила для решения политических проблем, коих было достаточно, чтобы она день и ночь она проводила в городе.

После казни матери Лиса стала ещё увереннее в себе. У Дженни невольно появлялась улыбка на лице, когда она видела, как Лиса сияла, рассказывая о переменах, которые они проделали в стране.

Это вдохновляло и вселяло надежду на то, что всё действительно станет прекрасно.

Джису отказалась создавать постоянную армию страны.

«Больше никакой крови, мы пережили достаточно» уверенно заявила она, когда подобный вопрос поднялся на открытом собрании.

Многие солдаты после окончания войны ушли в патрули города. Розэ не ушла. Она стала заниматься секцией самообороны.

«Мир не стал абсолютно добрым, зло всегда было и будет» — уверенно заявляла она. — «Моя задача подготовить людей к этому, чтобы они могли защититься».

Каждый из них нашёл, если не призвание, то хотя бы дело, выполняя которое они чувствовали себя чуточку счастливее, чем раньше.

Возможно, это действительно хэппи энд.

— О чём задумалась? — вырывает её Лиса из глубоких мыслей. Дженни пожимает плечами и размешивает сахар в чашке крепкого утреннего кофе.

— Да так, обо всём сразу, — на лице Лисы появляется лёгкая улыбка. Даже если ей и было что сказать, она решила промолчать. Лиса хорошо разбирается в людях, она как никто знает силу слов. Ещё она знает состояние Дженни.

Дженни сейчас — хрупкая хрустальная кукла, и обращаться с ней нужно бережно.

Наверное, ей было бы сложно, не будь Пранприи рядом. Поддержка и понимание — вот что нужно, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Поэтому такие, казалось бы, маленькие действия — ценность. Доказательство любви.

— Ты сегодня к Чунмёну?

Дженни кивает.

Все разбирательства на счёт судьбы брата наконец-то закончились и теперь, впервые после окончания войны, она может его повидать.

Дженни не могла сказать хочет ли она этого или нет, но сидеть дома больше нет сил. Ей нужно начать жить.

Завтрак Дженни не доедает, у неё редко бывает аппетит по утрам. Она поднимается со стула, целует Лису на прощание и осматривает себя в зеркале.

Она так поменялась.

Доктор советовал полностью изменить имидж, поэтому, длинные волосы волнами спадали на плечи, а вместо привычной формы на ней было простое тёплое платье в пол. Они проживают последние тёплые дни в этом году, на улице похолодало, поэтому лёгкой одеждой уже не обойтись. Дженни хватает сумку, кивает своему отражению и выходит из дома.

На улице её уже ждал личный водитель.

— Госпожа Ким, — учтиво кивает он и открывает дверцу на заднее сиденье. Дженни садится в машину и обращает взгляд к окну.

Ехать к тюрьме совсем недолго и Дженни даже не успевает упасть в бездну вязких раздумий, как машина тормозит у огромного серого здания.

Воспоминания накрывают удушающей волной и Дженни приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы подавить приступ тошноты.

Игнорируя учащённое сердцебиение, она решительно выходит на улицу. У входа её ждал охранник. Он кидает сухое приветствие и провожает её в нужную комнату.

К Чунмёну относились немного лучше, чем к другим заключёнными. И дело не только в том, что он её брат. На суде Дженни рассказала о поведении брата. Да, он её не спас. Но он абсолютно точно хотел.

Ей казалось, что это достойная причина, чтобы его условия были более человеческими, чем у людей, которые о человечности знали только по наслышке.

Её послушали.

Большая светлая комната разделена непробиваемым стеклом, с одной стороны диванчик для гостей и стул, приготовленный специально для Дженни. С другой — кровать, ванные принадлежности, небольшой стол. И шкаф. Шкаф заполненный самыми разными книгами, многие из них она даже не знала.

Это ещё одна вещь, которую Дженни попросила сделать для брата.

Чунмён слышит шум и поднимает голову от страниц книги. Видит Дженни. На его лице вспыхивает удивление и, почти мгновенно, радость. Широкая, искренняя улыбка. Дженни чувствует, как это задевает какую-то из струн её души.

— Дженни! — он откладывает книгу, не забыв загнуть уголок на нужной странице, поднимается и подходит к ограничительному стеклу. В серой тюремной форме он выглядит совсем иначе и одновременно точно также. Никакая одежда не могла полностью уничтожить благородство, что текло по его венам голубой кровью, но обычно идеально уложенные волосы сейчас небрежными прядями закрывали его лоб, и это почему-то делало брата… домашним. Смешно.

На ближайшие года его дом — эта камера. А дальше… какая разница, что дальше? У них не было дома, и уже не будет. Чунмёну остается лишь создать свой самостоятельно.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, — он привычно тянется поправить часы на запястье и, обнаружив их отсутствие, неловко прячет руки за спиной. — Ты выглядишь здоровой.

— Физически, да, — усмехается девушка и садится на стул. Чунмён делает тоже самое со своей стороны.

— Как ты?

Он пытается снова натянуть улыбку.

— Лучше чем петля на шее, — Чунмён взмахивает рукой в сторону шкафа. — На самом деле, мне есть чем заняться. Можно сказать, что это мой долгожданный отпуск!

Смешок. Слегка нервный, это вызывает у Дженни лёгкую улыбку.

— Я рад, что ты в порядке, — вдруг тихо говорит мужчина, опустив взгляд.

— Я рада, что в порядке ты.

Брат хмыкает.

— Я мудак, который заслуживает смерти, Дженни. Понятное дело, что я не хочу умирать, но давай смотреть правде в глаза.

Девушка откидывается на спинку стула, закидывает ногу на ногу и прикрывает веки.

— Если мы будем смотреть правде в глаза, то я тоже сделала много ошибок.

Молчание.

Они снова встречаются взглядами.

— У тебя есть шанс искупить грехи, и, может, когда-нибудь жить снова нормальной жизнью, — негромко выдыхает Дженни.

Чунмёён вздыхает и поправляет волосы.

— Буду надеяться.

Дженни много хочет ему сказать, но ей просто не хватает слов. Её переполняют чувства и воспоминания, но они никак не желали превращаться в слова. Девушка вздыхает.

— Хочешь я тебе почитаю?

На лице брата появляется улыбка, широкая, действительно радостная, и, кажется, слезятся глаза. Дженни винит во всём освещение и достает из сумки потрёпанную книгу.

Увидев её, Чунмён застывает.

— Это та самая?

Дженни кивает.

Это тот самый сборник сказок, который брат читал ей перед сном в далёком-далёком прошлом.

Дженни устраивается поудобнее и разворачивает книгу. Проводит кончиками пальцев по выцветшим буквам и, вдохнув побольше воздуха, начинает:

— Жили как-то принц и принцесса…

…///…

Розэ устало шагает по тёмным коридорам главного офиса Джису. Хоть они и добились своей цели, работы меньше не стало. Каждый день дел становится всё больше и её нужно выполнять, чтобы страна поднялась с колен.

Несмотря на смертельную усталость, Розэ чувствует себя счастливой. Всё потихоньку налаживается. Они помогают людям жить лучше, чем раньше. Они абсолютно меняют эту страну. Это пробуждает в ней огонёк гордости за себя и всех повстанцев в целом.

Жертвы были не зря.

Розэ без стука заходит в знакомый кабинет, окидывает взглядом немного сгорбленную фигуру.

— Ты ещё долго? — негромко спрашивает Розэ, и Джису отрывается от кучи бумаг на столе. Она сжимает переносицу и прикрывает глаза, устало вдыхая.

— Не знаю, Чеён. Работы так много… — девушка подходит ближе и садится прямо на стол, за что получает неодобрительный взгляд со стороны Ким.

— Но я хочу домой.

Джису пожимает плечами.

— Ты можешь пойти без меня.

Розэ тянется к Джису за поцелуем, но та накрывает любимые губы пальцами.

— Мне нужно работать, — виновато, но твёрдо говорит Джису.

Розэ недовольно морщится, спрыгивает со стола и становится сзади девушки. Она мягко касается пальцами оголённых плечей Джису, движения медленно переходят в полноценный массаж. Розэ наклоняется к Джису, целует её за ухом и горячо шепчет:

— Я не уйду без тебя.

Все они учатся жить заново. Абсолютно новые условия, абсолютно новая жизнь.

Теперь они не скрываются и даже живут вместе. Поэтому, Розэ сложно сдержать свои чувства, сложно по утрам отпускать Джису из своих объятий, зная, что они увидятся только глубокой ночью.

Несмотря ни на что, у них всегда есть время для друг друга. Даже если это жалкие минуты.

Джису поднимается и поворачивается к Розэ.

— Ты мешаешь мне работать! — бурчит она, но даёт утянуть себя в глубокий поцелуй. Розэ подхватывает её под бёдра и сажает на стол. Она проводит руками у кромки платья и тянется под него. Джису упирается руками в её грудь, останавливая. — Уговорила! — выпаливает она, и Чеён с удовольствием замечает лёгкий румянец на чужих щеках. — Пошли домой!

Розэ довольно улыбается и чмокает девушку в нос. Она помогает Джису надеть пальто и, радостно схватив её под руку, тянет к выходу.

— Приготовим сейчас десерт! — весело восклицает Чеён, и Джису заливается смехом.

— Ты шутить, или мы действительно собираемся готовить? — интересуется она, и Розэ хитро прищуривается.

— Если ты захочешь, мы можем использовать сливки и клубнику по другому предназначению…

Джису заливается краской и хлопает девушку по руке.

— Дурочка!

Чеён взрывается хохотом.

Это их развитие, их путь. Открытость и откровение, оголённые чувства. Всё то, что годами скрывалось и подавлялось. У них сердца — ледяные от политики и войны, и только любовь может их растопить.

Розэ уверена, что у них всё будет хорошо. Уже всё хорошо. Они вместе, они живы. Они любят друг друга.

У них впереди ещё миллионы прекрасных моментов, и Чеён не терпится их всех пережить.

Что ещё нужно для заветного счастья?

…///…

Чанёль смотрит, как за окном медленно садится солнце. Горячий красный диск тонет за горизонтом, медленно, но неизбежно исчезает. Примерно так он чувствует себя сам. Как что-то, что обязательно исчезнет, рано или поздно.

Подобные мысли не вызывали у него абсолютно никаких эмоций. Большую часть времени он чувствовал себя слишком опустошенным, чтобы испытывать хоть что-то.

Чанёль медленно и как-то растерянно переводит взгляд в тарелку. Пища давно остыла и, в целом, выглядит как что-то не особо привлекательное. Не то, чтобы это имело значение. Он вздыхает и накалывает на вилку остывший кусочек мяса.

Его жизнь превратилась в какое-то бесконечное серое пятно, и это удручало.

Удручало до многодневного молчания, до недельного лежания в постели.

Каждый человек страдает по-разному. Чанёль страдает незаметно.

Он действительно старается всё наладить.

Парень исполняет все рутинные (никому не нужные) ритуалы. Душ, готовка, употребление пищи. Стирка, уборка, приём редких гостей.

Это всё помогает отвлечься, но ненадолго. Чувства рано или поздно накрывают с головой, заставляя задыхаться в немом горе.

Чанёль не знает — ему лучше, или просто кажется.

Он живёт по привычке, лишь иногда зависая и вспоминая о нём.

Бэкхён.

У них были огромные планы и десятки лет в будущем.

У них были кольца и настоящая, та самая искренняя любовь.

Чанёль всё ещё не может поверить, что этого всего у него больше нет.

Ему всё ещё кажется, что вот-вот тишину разрушит до боли знакомый смех, и тёплые руки обнимут сзади. Что любимые губы поцелуют нежно и прошепчут «Люблю».

Чанёль закрывает лицо руками и тяжело вздыхает.

Он не может сдаться. Бэкхён бы хотел, чтобы он жил. Был счастлив даже без него.

Чанёль с трудом представляет, что такое возможно.

Парень поднимается, моет за собой посуду и идёт в гостиную. Поджигает дрова в камине, радостные язычки пламени скачут в огненном танце.

Он так сильно скучает.

Было невыносимо думать о том, что он всю свою жизнь будет без Бэкхёна. Это сложно осознать, но ещё сложнее принять. Чанёль чувствует себя так одиноко, и это причиняет ему боль.

Хотя, может, когда-нибудь он полюбит.

Может, он сможет стать счастливым. Бэкхён бы этого хотел, Чанёль знает наверняка.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпустил? — шепчет Чанёль в пустоту. — Перестал горевать?

Дрова в камине громко потрескивают, будто соглашаясь. Чанёль откидывается на спинку кресла и прикрывает глаза. На секунду ему кажется, что мягкие руки касаются его щёк. Но нет, это всего лишь жар огня.

На лице парня появляется лёгкая, но совсем не радостная, улыбка. Он хмыкает, игнорируя одинокую слезу, что пробежала по щеке.

— Тогда, думаю, у меня нет иного выхода, — он вглядывется в огонь будто там скрыты ответы на все его вопросы. — Наверное, мне нужно постараться, и быть счастливым.

Чанёль не уверен, что у него получится, но он точно сделает всё возможное. Ради Бэкхёна. Ради любви.

Ради его звезды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и все!  
> Это моя самая большая и, наверное, самая любимая работа😔💗 Я вложила в неё много личного и того, что давно хотела сказать. Очень надеюсь, что вам правда понравилось😌💕  
> Буду рада услышать ваши эмоции и мысли об этой работе, так что пишите отзывы!! Фидбэк это важно👁👄👁  
> Всех люблю, спасибо вам😙💗


End file.
